It's all my fault
by CommanderDirkCogburn
Summary: What if Nick had someone who loved him? What if an event happened pre-apocalypse that had broken the young man? Written in the style of the game and following Clementine, can the young girl give him hope again? OC x Nick *TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT* Humour, Drama, anecdotes and... possible love triangles? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Episode 1

It's all my fault

EPISODE 1:

Clementine could feel coordination leaving her, head heavy and pulsing. The feverish fire within her body was conflicting with the external brisk winter's air, making her skin prickle.

"Clementine… are you feelin' alright?" Pete had asked with genuine concern.

Clem was being consumed by pain that burnt hellishly from the bite on her arm, but she couldn't show weakness. She didn't know these strangers and one had relentlessly thrown her down, already prepared to leave her to die in the woods. Convinced by the elder man, Pete, Luke had been persuaded to take her back to their cabin. They had a doctor with them who Clem knew could prove to the rest that it was a dog bite. She did, after all, once have a doctor for a mother. She knew her mother could just look at the shape and the large canine markings of the bite and conclude that it was a dog, she had done it all the time when Clem would hang around at her practice after school.

"I'm fine… Just… tired", Clementine had struggled the lie out.

Luke had calmed by this point but was still quite wary of her. "Well you better be fine. Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with that bite on your arm". His tone had lack of sympathy, but Clementine had recognised that he had been the first to turn and notice her state. Gesturing for Pete to turn around as well. By this observation, Clementine noted that Luke's attitude was a short burning one.

"Don't worry about…" The feverish sensation had consumed her, forcing her to cut her sentence short as she passed out. Ah, shit… was the last thing she heard as her head met the ground with force.

*TIME PASS*

Clementine had started to stir awake.

"Don't you tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened".

Strange voices were filling the air around her, but she knew that one was a man.

"Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?"

She struggled to open her eyes to see the woman yelling, everything was still a blur.

"Now, hold on Rebecca…" Clementine recognised Pete's calmed vocals.

"We got this, don't worry".

"Like hell you do". It was Rebecca responding to the man from before. "Did anyone even think to ask where she came from?"

Clem's vision had finally cleared, greeting her with the visuals of a barrel to her head being held in place by a tall man in a red cap. To the left of him was an even taller, slightly larger man with glasses. Pete was to the far left. And to the right of Clem's peripheral vision was a pregnant woman yelling "For all we know she could be working with Carver!" Clementine assumed this was Rebecca.

Pete was quick to act in Clementine's defence. "She already told us that she and her friend were attacked. Then she was bitten by a dog". Rebecca seemed to believe that Pete and Luke were gullible to believe Clem's story. "What, and you just believed her? You should have put her out of her misery right there and then. Dog bite my ass".

Clementine could foresee this situation getting out of hand. She had to act now.

**[I'M NOT WORKING FOR ANYONE!]**

[LET ME GO!]

[I NEED A DOCTOR]

[(RUN)]

Clem knew she had to gain the stranger's trust if she wanted a chance at getting her arm attended to. She opened her mouth and let her voice project soft and slow. "I'm not work- **BANG!**

The force of the bullet hitting the nearby ground had frightened Clementine as the noise bellowed through the pines. Pete was the first to react as Clem gasped. "What the...?"

Clem scanned the four quickly to see the man with the red cap aiming his rifle, he too appeared startled but mainly because he thought Clementine had turned. The rest seemed shocked as Pete rapidly seized the rifle from the man's grasp. "Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!"

At that moment, the cabin's front door busted open as a hysterical Luke called out. "Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck!?" A younger woman followed Luke from the cabin, she too had concern and fear on her face. As Luke and the younger woman proceeded to race from the cabin towards Clementine and the others, Rebecca faced the man who had shot. "You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" The man gritted his teeth as he turned to face her, piercing blue eyes filled with anger. "You're the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!"

The larger man with glasses had a deep reasoning to his voice as he proceeded to speak. "Everyone just calm down for a second!"

Luke and the younger woman joined the group. The younger woman had pushed past the others and placed a warm hand on Clem's shoulder as she knelt down to her level. "Clementine, you okay…?" Luke quickly checked to make sure she was uninjured after the "little" incident.

The younger woman looked at Clem. Her eyes were swimming with warm earthly tones. A creamy chocolate dominated the iris but was hugged by a darkened green, the blending of the two colours was hard to tell as the compassion in her eyes consumed them into one. She was a brunette with olive skin, not necessarily tall but had a curvy appearance to her figure. The memory of Clem's own mother had filled her mind. Although this woman did not look at all like Clem's own mother, she had the same warmness radiating from her. Being around her made Clem feel instantly better.

"Yeah, you okay sweetie?" Her voice hinted at an accent that Clem had never heard before. Nonetheless it was soft and caring.

Clementine felt overwhelmed by the other faces staring down at her, she had to let them know she wasn't a danger before anything else threatened her wellbeing.

"I'm not… I'm not working for anyone… I don't know what you're talking about". She groaned as she tried to form her words, grasping her arm tight to try and pressurise her wound. "I just need help".

The younger woman smiled in understanding, believing every word Clem had said. Luke smiled as well and reassured Clem that they were helping her. "We've got a doctor right here, okay. He'll take a look". As Luke spoke these words, a man in a red plaid shirt had appeared from the cabin and was making his way towards them.

Clem looked at the younger woman, who was staring at the blood stains of Clem's undershirt. "I've never been bitten by a dog". She lifted her face to look at Clem's, as she chuckled slightly. "I've been bitten by horses loads of times though. Never got the keep your palm flat memo". She smiled to try and relax Clem. It worked for a second until Luke raised his voice as he turned to the rest of the group.

"Now what the hell is wrong with you people!? Okay, she's just scared!" Rebecca jumped to their defence. "We're all scared Luke. Don't act like we're the ones being irrational because we don't by this bullshit story". The red cap man joined her. "There's no way she survived out here on her own!" Clem noticed the red cap man glare at her as he turned to the younger woman. "Don't touch her Jess!" Jess rolled her eyes and stared up at the man. "Why, do I run the risk of being shot at as well?"

The man had a stern and disappointing look on his face as Jess turned back to Clem with a warm smile. The man was quick to claim back some dignity, returning with his argument to Luke. "Why are we even arguing about this!?"

Everyone fell silent as the doctor made his way through to Clem. "Let me take a look". He spoke in a calm Spanish accent. Clem began to panic as he made his way towards her and gestured his hand out for her arm. Jess noticed Clem become tense through the hand she still had placed upon the little girl's shoulder. "It's okay Clem…" Clem looked at her and then toward Luke. "It's okay. Go ahead. He's a doctor". She looked back at Jess who nodded in agreement to Luke's words. She held her arm out towards the doctor, as he took hold. Lifting her sleeve to reveal the fleshy wound of jagged teeth marks. The sound it made as he peeled the sleeve back was wet and sickly, making the others cringe. "Damn that must've hurt", commented the large man with glasses.

"Hmm… whatever it was it got you good", the doctor's uncertain remark had put Clem on edge. Did he not see it was a dog bite?

"You mean the dog got her good", Jess butted in, trying to correct his statement. The doctor glanced at her quickly then back at the bite as he continued to examine.

At the back of the group, the man in the red cap was impatiently biting at his thumb as his arms were folded tightly. He dropped them quickly and stormed towards Luke. "This isn't how we do things, man". His voice cracked a little as he held back the anger. "When you're bit, you get put down. End of story." As he said this, Clem noticed him staring at Jess but she was too busy watching what the doctor was doing to realise. Luke was facing the red cap man as he continued to speak, seeming a little disappointed that Jess hadn't noticed his gesture. "I'm not going through this again!"

Luke held his hands up in reassurance to the man as the larger man and Rebecca took stance on either side of him. "No one's suggestin' that". The red cap man glared into Luke's eyes, piercing blue with rage as he peered back down at Jess and then again to Luke. "It's a bit hard when my wife is kneeling down in bite's reach!" Jess heard this comment and side glanced the man. "Oh please Nick!" She turned back towards Clem's arm as a hurt looking Nick shied away from his anger, having been let down support-wise by his wife. Thankfully, but not for Clementine, Pete had killed the tension by making his suggestion.

"We could take her arm off".

Everyone quickly swung their heads towards Pete. Luke and the larger man were shocked, Nick looked stone cold with a hint of a smirk on his face. Rebecca just looked pissed off.

The doctor continued to examine the arm and Clem gasped in shock. Jess looked embarrassed that Pete had even suggested they do that, fully convinced that Clem had indeed been bitten by a dog. She could see the markings for herself, no lurker could have possibly done that. Pete continued, "I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that". Rebecca began her counter arguments as usual. "It won't do any good. You'll just be making it worse for the girl".

Clementine had to step in. This was her they were discussing, they couldn't just take off her arm. She had to appeal to somebody, convince them that they were being irrational.

_**/!\ Who will you appeal to?**_

Talk to Pete

Talk to Alvin

Talk to Nick

Talk to Rebecca

Talk to Luke

**Talk to Jess**

Talk to Carlos

Clementine knew that Jess was the only one who fully believed her. She had to get her to convince the others. She was married to Nick and he seemed to be the one, besides Rebecca, who wanted Clem gone the most. Maybe she could convince him otherwise. Clem thought to herself _'Isn't that what married couples do best?' _

Clementine managed her best sad eyes and focused them on Jess's own. "You know it was a dog right?" Jess nodded, "Of course I know it was a dog". A harsh voice erupted at that moment, "Yeah, how the fuck do you know that!?" Jess stood up from Clem's level and faced Nick. "Unless the dead are becoming fucking vampires as well Nick, I hate to see how human teeth could make marks like that!" Nick pierced daggers towards Jess. Clem was finding it hard to believe that these two were married, her parents never acted like this. But maybe things change in the apocalypse and Clem never got the chance to see that. "We don't know how this shit works!" Nick continued harshly. "This brings corpses back and makes them fuckin' eat everything, who knows what else it does!" Jess was silent for a bit but as she began to speak her voice was lower, losing the warm tone it once had. "I've seen enough lurker bites on the bodies of my loved ones to know what they look like Nick…" Nick lowered his head in slight shame of having upset her. Jess's eyes had darkened with sadness as Luke placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Clementine noted Nick slightly glance up at them both, jealousy burning his face red. The two didn't notice him and proceeded to stare at the cabin door with the rest of the group as it opened slightly. Another young girl peered out, intrigued by the appearance of another girl. "Who's she?"

Carlos snapped away from Clementine's arm and looked towards the young girl at the door. "Sarah, what'd I say?" He stood up and turned towards her. "Stay inside".

The young girl seemed upset at her father's order and slowly pulled the front door shut as she disappeared back inside the internal cabin glow, leaving the rest in the dark once again.

As Carlos knelt back down to continue his examination, Clementine thought she should interrupt.

[Let me go.]

[It's only gonna get worse.]

**[Help me and I'll leave.]**

[…]

"I don't mean to be any trouble". She wanted to make sure Carlos knew she wasn't a threat. He obviously had a daughter to look after so would be wary towards strangers. "I just want to stop the bleeding and then I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise".

Carlos peered up at Clem as he responded "And where exactly would you go?"

[Somewhere else.]

**[My friend is out there.]**

[I can take care of myself.]

[…]

"To find my friend, Christa".

"Forget it!" Nick's voice was harsh. "You won't get five feet".

"She might now that Pete has your gun…" Jess teased. Luke and Pete chuckled as Nick clenched his fists and gritted his teeth hard, looking away to avoid an angry outburst.

"This is ridiculous", Jess spoke up again to get the whole groups attention. "We all went to school right". She glanced quickly at Nick and sarcastically added, "Well most of us". Nick was still mad at her earlier comment to pay any attention. "This is basic shit that we learn in science. Bloody hell, do you people have no idea that dogs have huge canine teeth? That's why the teeth are called CANINES! I mean, seriously… what reason does this little girl have to lie to us. We've spent two years in this apocalyptic shit fest and I'm sure she knows by now that once you get bitten by a lurker, no doctor can help. I mean, didn't we just risk our lives to escape this kind of shit and now look at us! Like a bunch of primitive animals…"

The others lowered their heads in shame except Rebecca, and Nick who was still enraged from being insulted by his own wife.

Carlos stood up and turned towards the group, catching their attentions as they eagerly awaited upon his diagnosis. Nick made his way to the front, wanting to reclaim his footing in the situation.

Alvin was first to ask, "So? What'd you think?"

"Was it a lurker?" Nick's voice had calmed slightly, much to the liking of the group.

Carlos folded his arms and began to give his opinion. "A bite like that…"

Jess looked back down at Clem, assuring her that he would say a bite like that could only be from a dog.

Carlos' voice was still low, "It could be anything".

Jess snapped her eyes back towards Carlos, her tone doubtful and blunt. "What…?"

Carlos ignored her, "Only one way to find out". "How?" Questioned Pete.

"We wait".

"What!?" Jess and Rebecca asked in unison, although with differing concerns behind them.

"By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime…" Carlos glanced back at a frightened Clem before returning his eyes on the group. "We can lock her in the shed".

Clem shivered in fear as she looked to each individual face staring back at her, some with concern and others with relief that she wouldn't be in close proximity with them.

"We are not doing that!" Jess let off a rage that Clementine did not think a doe eyed woman would be able to produce. "For fuck's sakes Carlos, what sort of doctor are you if you can't even tell a carnivore bite from a-". "Jess, come on", Luke sympathised. "We all don't want to have to do this but…" "But what?" She glared at him for a few seconds as Luke flinched his focus from her. She turned back on Carlos with a sternness coating her face. "Sarah isn't always going to have you to protect her Carlos, what if this was her looking for help?" "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" Carlos' voice roared through the surrounding forests. Fear spread across Jess's face as Nick moved forward in front of her, coldly staring Carlos down in a threatening manner and almost daring him to try something so he could prove his worth to her. Jess clasped both sides of Nick's midsection, peeking from behind him at Carlos. "I'm sorry… but this is a little girl's life we're talking about". Jess's face was sorrowful as Carlos calmed his figure, sighing softly. Nick was still tensed up, becoming overly protective of his wife.

Clementine decided to speak up, making sure no one forgot that she too had an opinion. "What about my arm? It needs to get cleaned, and stitched… and bandaged".

"The girl is in bad shape Carlos…" Luke spoke up concerned for Clem's state. "We have all that stuff inside the cabin, we could probably get by with-"

"ALVIN, please…" Rebecca broke her husband's sentence off early, preventing him from becoming convinced that they were obliged to help the girl. Alvin realised his mistake and quickly countered his previous words. "But yeah, we can't do nothing".

Carlos was now calm again and turned to address Clementine. "I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth. I'll clean it and stitch it for you in the morning".

Carlos began to strut back towards the cabin. "But…" Clem tried to interject but Carlos ignored her as he disappeared back inside. "I'm sorry… But it's the best we're gonna get". Luke had softened dramatically towards Clementine since he and Pete had first found her in the woods, but it was Jess who Clem felt showed the most concern for her. "Well..." Jess began. "I'm officially a bad human being". Nick looked at her with one eyebrow slightly raised, "What? We're helping the girl aren't we?" Jess turned away from Nick and headed towards the cabin as she replied, "Helping her get tetanus".

Nick appeared full of grief as he saw her slowly walk off, but furrowed his brow as he faced Pete. "Finger off the trigger, son". Pete handed out the rifle, gesturing for Nick to take it. The dark haired man snatched it from his grasp. "I ain't your son". His harsh words towards Pete in combination with his attitude had made Luke grow tired of Nick's childishness. "Don't be like that, man", he stepped towards Nick with an annoyed expression plastering his face. Pete just smiled in appreciation, "It's alright. Boy's got his mum's temper".

Nick just ignored Pete's comment and turned to Clem, rifle already prepared for shooting. "Come on".

*TIME PASS*

Clementine had come close to death before, but this was the first time she felt truly helpless. She had just finished breaking into the cabin and taking some supplies, convincing herself that she won't survive the night unless she gets patched up. After suturing her own arm with a sewing needle and some fishing line, a walker had entered the gap that she had made to escape. So focused on the painful task she had to perform, her mind had wandered from how vulnerable she had made herself. Attracted to her screams of pain, the walker grabbed her leg and a panicked Clementine with only one good arm proceeded to struggle with the large walker.

Eventually the struggle had ended as Clem had pried the walker, with a rake, into a boat anchor and destroyed its brain with a hammer. As she finished, puffing and blood soaked, the wooden doors of the shed opened behind her and she was greeted by a shocked Luke. "Holy shit…!" Was all he could manage, completely bewildered at how Clementine had achieved this feat in her state. Alvin had joined Luke at the shed entrance, peering in on what had startled him. "What the…?"

Pete was making his way up along with Nick, Jess, Rebecca and Carlos not far behind.

Clementine groaned as she struggled to pull the hammer from the walker, eventually pulling it free with one strong sideways tug. She stepped back and dropped the hammer, taking hold of her injured arm to support it.

When everyone had surrounded the shed doorway, Nick spoke up. "How the hell'd it get in here?"

Jess peered up at Nick, a shocked look on her face. Nick calmed her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Little girl's tough as nails", an astonished Pete had managed to say.

Clementine was fuming inside, they had almost let her die.

**[Still. Not. Bitten.]**

[Are you happy?]

[Can I please come inside now?]

[…]

Clementine looked down for a moment, catching her breath. "Are you alright?" Carlos asked, quite genuinely. She looked up into the faces of the people who had left her to die in a dirty shed. "I am still. NOT. Bitten." Her breath stuttered as she continued. "I never was. And you left me out here to die".

Luke, Carlos, Alvin and Pete lowered their heads in shame. Jess was covering her eyes with her hand as she looked down, too ashamed to face Clementine. Nick released his arm from Jess's shoulder and brought it up to scratch the back of his head as he looked away awkwardly. Rebecca stood firmly with arms folded, brows furrowed on her face.

Luke looked down at Clem's arm. "You patched yourself up?" he asked rather impressed. Nick moved forward assertively towards her. "Where'd you get that stuff?" Jess looked up at Nick, imploring him to be reasonable with her warm eyes. Rebecca only made things worse "Did she STEAL from us!?"

Pete was yet again on Clementine's defence. "This doesn't change a thing. She hasn't done anything to us". "Says the man NOT carrying a baby". Jess threw daggers at Rebecca, she had grown sick of the woman using her baby as a reasonable excuse to not help others. Nick could see the anger in Jess but ignored her, focusing on what the others were saying. "Enough already!" Pete had grown tired of Rebecca's excuses as well.

Clementine tried to calm the situation. She still wasn't a threat to these people.

[I did and I'm sorry.]

**[You left me no choice.]**

[Screw you guys.]

[…]

_**(?) They will remember that**_

Rebecca was sharp in response. "You could've just LEFT". "Relax, Rebecca…" Pete ordered. "The way some of us were acting earlier, you're lucky she didn't set fire to the cabin Rebecca…" Jess bitterly fired at her. Rebecca hushed down and Carlos began to turn back toward the cabin, "Bring her in and I'll take a look at her arm". The rest turned and started heading back except for Luke and Jess. Jess moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Clem. Pulling her close into a warm and friendly embrace. She let go of the shivering girl and smiled at her. "You're probably the coolest person I know Clem". She turned and gave a slight smile to Luke, who was now leaned against the inside wall of the shed, before making her way back to the cabin.

"You hungry…?" Luke asked a worn down Clem who just stared at her feet silently before walking towards the cabin, never acknowledging his question.

Inside the cabin kitchen was a large wooden table, Jess sat at the end closest to where Clem was sitting at the counter with Carlos checking her arm. Luke stood at the other end of the table, with arms folded, and Nick had placed his rifle on top with the barrel facing in Clem's direction. He stood to the left side of the table from where Clem was sitting, still gnawing anxiously at his thumb as he held his arms tight to his chest. Luke had begun to pace the end of the room as Carlos ran his hand over Clem's arm, making her wince at his touch. "This might hurt a little" Carlos warned. "Ow!" Clem immediately responded. She looked down at her arm as Carlos continued his examination. "How's she look…?" Luke eagerly asked, growing impatient for Carlos' verdict. "Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise I'd say she should be fine". Jess shared a smile with Clem as Luke moved forward to Carlos. "So it wasn't a walker bite?" The relief showed on his face. "If it was the fever would've already set in and her temperature would be through the roof".

Clem had watched as Nick raised his head in a cold stare and looked in her general direction, closing his eyes briefly and pushing his way out the door on the opposite side of where he stood.

Jess sighed, feeling worn out by Nick's recent childish behaviour, and began to stand from her seat to follow him out the door. Luke calmly reassured her to sit back down, as he pushed his way through the door after his best friend.

Clementine looked at her cleanly wrapped arm, Jess gave a slight smile and stood from her seat. "Now that I know you've been looked after, I'm gonna take this back upstairs before my husband gets another itchy trigger finger". She took the rifle in her hands and exited the kitchen through the opposite door that Nick and Luke had exited from.

Clementine was still struggling to see how Nick and Jess were married. They were so different. Jess seemed calm and caring whereas Nick was just an angry asshole. Clementine thought that maybe Jess was Nick's better half, but what did she get from their relationship?

*TIME PASS*

After Jess had left, Carlos discussed what had happened with Sarah earlier. Warning Clementine about manipulating his daughter and explaining how she was different from other girls. Clementine had apologised and Carlos had left the kitchen, grateful for her understanding.

Luke entered almost immediately after, holding a bowl of porridge ready for Clementine to eat.

"Hey I uh… brought you some food if you're hungry?" Clementine smiled, thankful for the meal.

As Luke and Clem sat at opposite sides of the table, Jess entered with a pile of clothes that were just washed. Clementine smiled at her, Jess returning it as she dropped the pile on the far end of the table. Luke smiled, too, at the young woman and looked back at the girl in front of him. "I know you didn't really get formal introductions from anyone but me and Pete, but uh… This is Jess, she's really weird and also she has a tendency to fondle folk's laundry", Luke teased and smirked as Jess grabbed a sock from the pile and lightly smacked him across the head with it. "And Luke's just an asshole". He chuckled and Clementine smiled at their playful banter. Jess's eyes met with Clem's as she began to speak, her expression had softened. "Clem, I am so sorry about Nick. He is an asshole but never like that…" Luke agreed. "Yeah I've never seen him like that". "Usually he is a charming asshole?" Clem looked up from her bowl in disbelief. "A charming asshole?" "Yeah…"Jess replied, shrugging. "It's hard to explain but… Never mind". She went back to folding up the clean laundry pile. Luke looked at Clem's arm and shifted to make conversation. "That's gonna leave one helluva scar".

[It's ugly.]

**[Better than losing it.]**

[It doesn't bother me.]

[(Eat)]

"Better than losing it", Clem pointed out. "Yep, scars… They're way cooler than stumps". Luke grinned. "Definitely". Clem even looked to see Jess at the end of the table chuckling. "What is it?" Luke asked suspiciously. "Nothing". "No, seriously Jess?" "I was just thinking about the time when I visited home and you came with me and Nick". Jess glanced at Luke who began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Aww man…" He blushed. "What happened?" Clem grew curious as to why Luke had become so uncomfortable. "Well Clem…" Jess began, trying not to smile widely as she spoke. "We went to a national park where there were kangaroos grazing, and there happened to be a kangaroo with a stumpy arm". "I didn't know how a kangaroo operated at the time by the way". Luke smirked a little. "Anyways, Nick and Luke approach the roo and try to touch its stumpy arm. It didn't really mind until they started snapping pictures of the poor thing". "It never said it didn't like pictures", Luke shrugged smugly. "So the kangaroo kicks Luke in the stomach, and Luke fell back into Nick. And I watched them go back… straight into the duck pond". "You wouldn't believe how much duck's shit", Luke joked. Clementine laughed at the story. Especially due to the fact that it happened to Nick as well. She found it hard to believe that he would have found the situation funny afterwards. '_But they were happier times I suppose'_.

Clem scrunched up her face in thought. "What is a kangaroo?"

"Some deer/rabbit hybrid", Luke laughed. "And that's why he got kicked Clementine", Jess followed his joke. "No respect for anything". "Hey I've got respect', he smiled. "Just, I wanna know what you are before I respect you is all…"

Jess just waved off Luke's comment and continued folding the laundry pile.

As they finished their slight chuckles, silence fell upon the room as one of the kitchen doors swung open and Nick entered. He stared blankly at them for a few seconds before making his way to Clem's side. He looked around awkwardly before beginning to speak, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head halfway through his apology. "Hey, look. Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for… well… for being a dick out there". He looked up towards Jess who was smiling sweetly at him, he knew this apology would mean more to her then it would to Clem. And that's all he cared about.

"I got kind of aggro and that was definitely not cool". Luke showed support for Nick. "Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him". "Guess we all have our moments…" "You definitely had one out there…"

[It's okay. I get it]

**[You were way out of line.]**

Clem had heard about Nick having a genuine being somewhere inside, she really liked his best friend Luke and his wife Jess. They were both funny, kind and caring. Clem liked being around them a lot, but she had noticed the room feel colder as Nick had entered. The way he looked at her made her frightened. Nick was apologising now but she didn't think it was genuine. If he had apologised to her alone then maybe she would have accepted out of fear. But in the kitchen with Luke and Jess, Clementine felt no reason to fear Nick and was ready to say how she truly felt.

"You were way out of line", her voice was stone. "You shouldnt've pointed that gun at me". Clementine pierced up into the dull blue eyes of Nick, completely shocked at the tone the little girl was taking with him. "I was hurt and needed help and that's how you treat me?" Nick didn't know what to say, causing him to stammer his words. "I was just-"

Clem cut him short. "I know what you were trying to do, but that doesn't make it right". She looked away from Nick. "I could've died because of you". Luke just peered up at Nick, an indistinguishable look upon his face. Nick looked to see Luke's reaction, frowning slightly at how quickly his friend was to not have his back. He glanced up to see Jess who was sympathising with him but didn't say a word, she knew this is what Nick needed to hear. To not hear support from his wife or best friend crushed Nick inside. He had to get out of the room, feeling vulnerable to their stares. "Whatever…" He turned away from them and left the room.

Jess wanted to follow him out. She wanted to wrap her arms around and kiss him passionately for having apologised, not mattering whether Clem accepted it or not. But she didn't follow him, she stayed in the kitchen for Clem's sake. Nick was a big boy after all, he could take care of himself.

*TIME PASS*

Clem was walking down the darkened cabin hall as she made her way to the couch to sleep. She heard voices and they were mentioning her name, she grew curious and made her way upstairs towards the muffled voices. The door was slightly ajar and Clem peeped inside to see two figures, one sitting on the edge of the bed and another standing up in front. They were both lost in each other's eyes as the figure standing began to talk. "That was so cute what you did." Clem recognised Jess's voice. "The girl didn't think so…" That was definitely Nick, Clem noted.

"She'll come around eventually".

"I was scared a little".

"Well you know. You scared her so I guess it was karma".

"Yeah… I guess."

Jess lowered herself and sat on Nick's lap. She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his cheek, softly caressing it. He looked up with his bright blue eyes, they appeared warmer now that he was calm. Jess pressed her lips against his and he moaned lightly, glad that she was no longer mad at him. The kiss deepened as Nick grabbed her on the hip and back, pulling her closer into him. They parted and as she tried to catch her breath he lunged straight at her neck leaving sloppy kisses and nibbles, moving one hand to clamp her ass firmly and the other hand to brush gently up towards her chest.

Clementine began to feel uncomfortable, maybe she should stop watching. She tried to sneak away but it was so dark in the cabin that she kicked her foot on the upstairs railing. "OW!" She yelped. "Clementine?" Jess called. "Is that you?"

Clementine tried to stay silent, thinking they'd give up if she didn't answer. Instead a stream of candle light hit Clementine as the bedroom door flew open and revealed a concerned Jess staring down at her. "You okay sweetie?" She asked softly. Clementine looked around awkwardly. "I just wasn't tired. I came to see if you were awake but you were… you know?"

"Shit… Clem", Jess slapped her palm to her forehead quickly. "You saw that?" "NO!" Clem defended. "I mean a little but that's why I was gonna leave".

Jess smiled at Clementine's innocence. It had been so long since she'd seen another child besides Sarah. She had almost forgotten sometimes that they still existed. "Well, come talk Clem. We're not busy now", she gestured for Clementine to enter the room.

As Clem entered she was greeted to an unresponsive Nick who just stared at the floor, his red cap stood on the nightstand as his messy dark hair covered his eyes. Maybe he was mad at her again for having ruined the romantic moment with his wife. But Clementine didn't care, as Nick clearly had a lack of care for her. Jess sat on the desk chair and turned her upper body slightly to look at Clementine. The young girl was free to explore the room.

**Look out window**

Look at game

Talk to Jess

Talk to Nick

Look at bed

Exit

"It's really raining out there, do you reckon it'll be like that tomorrow", she asked, trying to make conversation with the couple. "No, it should be fine tomorrow", Jess answered enthusiastically. Nick looked up at her. "Yeah, how you know that?" He asked, a cocky tune to his words. "I said it 'should' be fine", she grinned back at him. "Pfft…" He smiled and lowered his head back down.

During that conversation he never dared to look at Clementine.

**Look at game**

Talk to Jess

Talk to Nick

Look at bed

Exit

Clementine walked over to the board game that was set up on the small table under the window. The game was one she didn't recognise, it looked weird as well. The board was just an image of all the world's countries and little figures occupied different areas. Clementine turned to Jess, completely dumbfounded. "What _is_ this?" Jess shook her head slightly as she shrugged. "Who even knows?" Nick was quick to butt in. "Global Menace. Don't touch the pieces, the game isn't finished yet and I am so close to finally beating Luke". Clem furrowed her brows as Jess joined her. "Nerds, Clem…" She scoffed. "They think they're way too cool for us". She smiled simply at Nick who rolled his eyes, returning the smile.

**Talk to Jess**

Talk to Nick

Look at bed

Exit

Clementine made her way over to Jess. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Clem, what is it?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement, happy for someone to take interest in what she had to say.

[How did you meet Nick?]

[How old are you?]

**[Where are you from?]**

[Exit]

"Where are you from?" Clem casually asked Jess, not wanting to run the risk of insulting her. Jess considered the question for a moment, not entirely sure what Clementine meant. "Southern Georgia, pretty much on the border where the state meets Florida". Clementine hadn't been hoping for that sort of answer but she didn't push the question any further. "Unless you mean where was I born?" Jess smiled knowingly as Clem nodded. "Australia". Clem tilted her head in confusion. "Where's that?" "About nine and a half thousand miles south west from here", She grinned cheekily. "Oh, okay. Is it bad there too?" Jess sighed softly and lowered her head momentarily, lifting it again to meet her earthly toned eyes with Clem's amber ones. "Honestly Clem, I have no idea. I wish I did since I still had extended family living there but…" She shrugs. "By my understanding of how virus's work, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure this shit is a virus, then I'd say that the chances of this thing being global is very high". Nick glanced up slowly to examine Jess's face. He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand before pulling away, tugging slightly at his hairline before dropping his head and hands back to his lap.

[How did you meet Nick?]

**[How old are you?]**

[Exit]

"So if you two are married, then how old are you?" Jess gave a sly smile to Clementine. "We're younger then we look Clem. Be kind, because the world sure hasn't been as far as maintaining looks go", Jess gave a soft hearted chuckle. She mainly said that to tease Nick, knowing full well that Clem was just being curious. "I think we're both around 24 now". Nick tuned in, "Only 24? Man… I feel like fuckin' 64". Clementine joined in their jokes "Tell me about it…" She mumbled. "After what you did in that shed", Nick responded. "I think you'll be alright kid". Clementine folded her arms. "I can't fight rifles with a hammer, you know?" Nick scratched his head and looked away awkwardly. Jess laughed at the remark.

**[So how did you meet Nick?]**

[Exit]

"How did you guy's meet?" Clementine was truly intrigued by how Jess and Nick came to be together, they seemed so different. But the more time Clem was spending with them, she was beginning to see hints of Nick's kinder side. Maybe he only had special moments like this when he was in the presence of Jess. Even Luke must've seen a better side of Nick to have become his best friend.

"Now that's a rather uninteresting story…" Jess darted her eyes to Nick who smiled as his blue eyes met hers. "It's not that bad", Nick snickered. Jess raised an eyebrow at Nick who responded with a childish shrug.

"So I had just moved to the United States as my dad had gotten a job with an internationally run company, and one of the offices operated out of Atlanta. I was only fourteen at the time and struggled fitting into my new school. I should note that the Australian schooling system is very different. So anyways, here I am at this new school and nobody will speak to me. As I walk to my locker, a group of boys are gathering in the hall. They all push a dark haired boy in my direction and he just nervously stares at me. Then all the boys start chanting 'Do it' to him so he walks up to me, still shitting himself, and says "That's not a knife, this is a knife" in a very stereotypical accent and runs off with his friends following him". Clem stares at Jess, trying to comprehend the story. "I don't get it…" She finally speaks. Jess smiles, "That makes two of us". Nick shakes his head in annoyance. "It's a Crocodile Dundee reference!" Clem has no clue what he is talking about as Jess responds swiftly, "Australians don't sit around just watching Crocodile Dundee all day…" Nick chuckles softly, "I was fourteen Jess". She waved him off and turned back to Clem. "I didn't see him around the school much after that, he never approached me again and I didn't think about him. It was only years later that I realised he was the Crocodile Dundee kid".

"So how'd you meet again?"

"About two years later, my older brother started hanging out with a guy he worked with. You know what his name was…?" Jess grinned at Clem. "Was it Nick?" She asked thinking it was the most obvious answer.

"No actually, it was Luke". Jess corrects, sweetly glancing at Nick to finish the story. Nick lifts his head and sighs. "Luke tells me that he has met a dude that can put a new stereo in my car. I take it 'round to his house with Luke and we're just hangin' out. Next a beautiful girl comes out of the house and I freak out because I realise that it's the same girl I did the thing to. You know? So… Anyway I still feel really embarrassed about what happened so I get her alone and apologise. She had no idea what I was talking about so I thought that this was the chance for a fresh start. So I asked her on a date and she said yes…" Jess fluttered her eyes slowly in Nick's direction, causing him to slightly swoon before looking back at the floor to avoid blushing furiously in front of Clem.

**Talk to Nick**

Look at bed

Exit

Clementine makes her way to the side of the bed, standing right in front of Nick as he sits on the edge. The two are at perfect eye level. Clementine folds her arms and glares at Nick, who slowly raises his face to meet the little girl's own.

[I forgive you.]

**[I'm still mad at you.]**

Clem shoots daggers at him. "I'm still mad at you".

Nick frowns at the effort Clementine just made to tell him she was still mad. His blue eyes sharpen like grey steel as he faces back at his feet. "Like I said kid… whatever".

**Look at bed**

Exit

Clementine made her way to the end of the bed, Nick slightly side glancing in his peripheral to see what she was doing. Jess continued smiling at Clem, finding her curiosity of rather bland things quite intriguing. Clem frowned at the bed in front of her and turned to Jess. "This bed seems kind of small for two people". Nick smirked up at Jess who dismissed his dirty implications. "Yeah it is Clem, but we manage". The young girl stood to the side of the bed near Nick and noticed something on the floor.

**Pick up object**

Leave it alone

Clementine leaned down on her hands and knees and started to shuffle under the bed at Nick's feet. "The HELL you doin'?" He was startled by her actions and even more so when she didn't answer, but rather just groaned as she extended her arm to reach the object. Emerging back out from under the bed, Clem held the large photo album in her hands. "What's this?"

"Private!" Nick snapped. "No it's not Clem", Jess assured as she glared at Nick for his rudeness. "You don't take photos of private things Nick…"

At that moment, Jess moved from the desk chair and shuffled close next to Nick on the bed. She patted the empty spot next to her, gesturing for Clem to sit down. As the young girl crawled close, Jess opened the dusty album to reveal many photos of her and Nick, people who Clem didn't know from their pre-apocalypse life and some photos where Pete and Luke appeared.

Clem giggled as she pointed at a photo of Nick and Jess in wedding attire. "Is Nick actually smiling?" Jess nudged Nick's shoulder as he looked at the photo and became slightly embarrassed of his baby-faced appearance. "That was our wedding", Jess stated. "We were only eighteen at the time, just out of school and basically still kids. But we didn't care, we had each other and that's all what mattered". Clem peered past Jess to see a slight smile forming across Nick's face as he continued glancing towards the floor. "What's that one?" Clem pointed towards a photo of two young boys that looked not much older than herself. Jess smiled sweetly, "You are looking at a young Nick and Luke… The original ragtag team". Nick rolled his eyes which made Clem smile, she couldn't imagine them at her age. "What were you doing?" Clem was still mad at Nick but she wanted to know what the image was of. He looked up in surprise that she was speaking to him, but answered her question rather bluntly. "See that?" He pointed at the big white tube between the two boys. "Yeah". "That's a lemon cannon me and Luke made, we were really proud until we shot it at a teacher's car and it got confiscated". Nick smiled slightly at the memory. "We loved that cannon for the one day we had her… Named her Big Bertha and everythin'". Jess and Clem giggled and Nick grinned slightly before returning his head to face the floor.

Everything was going fine and Clem had seen many photos of Nick and Jess's families. But soon the relaxed mood had gone when Clem saw a page with an envelope taped inside. The envelope was marked 'Hudson' and was stuffed full of baby and toddler photos. "Who is this?" Clem asked. After a while Jess had left her to freely look through the album, forgetting the existence of the images in the envelope. Jess moved close to Clem. "Who's wh-"

Her smiling face became grief stricken as she scanned the photos of the young dark haired, green eyed babe. She stumbled her words as her breathing stuttered "Hudson…" Her head lowered and Nick's face lifted from the floor, alerted by what she had said. He quickly stood up and went to Jess's side, pulling her close to his chest. "Maybe you should go Clem…" Nick suggested in a rather calm and apologetic manner, one quite unusual for the man. Jess pulled slowly from his chest and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "No I'm fine. She can stay…" "You sure?" Concern strewn across his face. "Yeah, I'm fine sweetie".

Clem felt terrible for having made Jess upset. "I'm sorry". She looked down at the floor. "It's okay Clem, you didn't know. I thought I'd be able to handle seeing my baby's face again…" Nick let go of Jess's waist and left the room. Clem didn't bring the baby pictures up again but could have sworn she heard the muffled cries of Nick in the bathroom next door.

*TIME PASS*

The next morning, Clementine was making her way with Pete down to the river. Nick was joining them as well but he had stopped up the path to urinate on a tree. Pete had ushered for Clementine to continue making their way, allowing his nephew to catch up later. The young girl was lost in thought about what had happened last night with Jess and Nick. The way Jess's mood had changed as she laid her eyes upon those photos of the toddler had bothered Clementine for the rest of the night. She wished she had never opened that envelope because Nick was right, it turns out the album had been private. Clementine assumed that Hudson must've been their child, and the small infant was probably a walker or a walker meal now.

Pete pulled her out of her unresponsive state. "How ya' holding up? I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night". Clementine was so focused on what had happened with the young couple that she had almost forgotten about Rebecca's harsh words. She just held her arm tightly as Pete continued. "Once she gets going there's no bringing her back".

[What's her problem?]

[She's mean. I don't like her.]

**[She doesn't scare me.]**

[…]

"She's all talk. She doesn't scare me", Clem found confidence in her words as she spoke. Pete turned back to look at her, agreeing with her words. "She was in a mood last night, that's for sure…"

They continued through the woods and crossed over a simple bridge constructed from a wooden door. Clem jogged ahead to catch up and walk next to Pete, as she had earlier been lagging slightly behind. "How far are these fish traps?" They had been walking for a while now and the young girl was becoming bored. "It ain't much further". Pete could see her impatience and assured that they would arrive at the river soon enough, turning to face her when he observed Clem glancing at the rifle in his hands. He smiled warmly, "Anyone teach you how to shoot? By that I mean proper, any idiot with a finger can shoot". Clem wasn't sure if this was a hint at Nick.

[My friend taught me.]

**[Just not a rifle.]**

[I don't like guns.]

[…]

"Yeah, but not a rifle!"

Pete began to step over an old busted fence. He considered her answer for a moment before responding. "Well, that makes sense. Less kick. This thing would probably knock you on your ass". He continued down the path as Clem stepped over the fence and pursued him.

Pete decided to tell her a story, trying to pass the time and stimulate the little girl's wandering mind.

"Nick was about your age first time I took him huntin'. Came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standin' there on the ridgeline". Pete acts out the scenes and continues by raising his rifle and looking down the sights. "The boy takes the rifle… lines up the shot just like I taught him… Then I hear him start whinin'". Pete lowers the rifle again and turns to face Clem. "He turns to me and says 'I can't do it. I can't shoot it, Uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it".

Clementine was surprised that Nick had acted this way, she would have imagined him to just coldly take a shot at the buck.

[Really?]

[What a baby.]

**[Aww… that's sad.]**

[…]

"Aww… that's sad", she smiled softly as the older man returned it.

An interrupting voice emerged from behind them. "Hey!" Nick ran towards them, panting slightly. "Why didn't you wait?"

Pete's tone towards Nick was rather unkind compared to how he spoke with Clem. "You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is, boy".

Nick just relaxed himself, not having a response to Pete's words. He walked behind the two as his Uncle continued telling the anecdote.

"Anyway so I go to grab the rifle out of his hand before the big buck runs off when BANG!" Nick's face starts to seep with anger when he realises the embarrassing story his Uncle is telling the girl. "The gun fires. Boy nearly gut shot me. And of course the buck gets away".

Nick closes his eyes to contain his rage, but at this point he has heard enough.

"What're you goin' and tellin' her this shit for?"

Pete's smile fades as he turns to face his nephew. "Cause you almost blew her face off yesterday. Seems relevant. Tryin' to let her know it's nothin' personal with you". Nick lowered the rifle in his hands, disappointed at the way his Uncle humiliated him. "Why are you always giving me a hard time?"

"Because you're always givin' everyone else a hard time".

"I tried apologising. But she ain't havin' none of it".

"I'm not just talkin' about that, son. You're not a child anymore Nick, you've gotta grow up. What do you reckon Jess thinks when you act like this?"

Nick's brows furrowed. "What're you trying to say?"

"I'm sayin' that you embarrass her. Always complainin' and putting her on edge. Everyone's surprised she hasn't snapped yet… hell! Keep actin' that way and she might leave you. That seems to be what you want with that attitude".

Nick curled his bottom lip under his teeth, biting furiously as his eyes pierced. Clementine would be helpless if this were to become violent. She needed to ease the tension.

**[It's fine. He apologised.]**

[I want to hear the rest of the story.]

[Let's just get to the river.]

[…]

Although Clementine hadn't accepted Nick's apology, she wanted to let his Uncle know that he had made the attempt. "It's fine. He apologised", she beamed up at Nick.

"You're always trying to embarrass me". "You're doing a good enough job of that on your own".

Pete should have ended it there but continued. "And don't you think you've killed enough children in your lifetime".

Nick's eyes were wide with horror and grief. He looked hurt and seemed to be holding back the pain, quickly shoving past Pete and towards the river.

"Nick?" Pete called rather sympathetically. "You just leavin' us again?"

"I know where the fucking river is!" Nick shot, the anger and pain consuming his words.

Pete lowered his head, regretting what he had said. "I should sometimes keep my damn mouth shut…" Clementine was confused at what Pete had meant to Nick. But she didn't push the matter as it had seemed to pain both the men. Pete lifted his head calmly and continued his story. "So anyway… I found that buck later that season. Shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's figurin' she'd want to freeze some of the meat… Nick didn't speak to me for weeks". The older man placed one hand on his hip as he faced Clem. "Sometimes you've gotta play a role… even if it means the people that you love hate you for it". Pete scratched the back of his head nervously at what Clem might think of his moral compass.

**[He doesn't hate you.]**

[He's a jerk.]

[You should tell him that.]

[…]

"He doesn't hate you", Clem assured. Pete scrunched up his forehead. "Nick's father wasn't around much, and he was a piece of shit when he was. So it fell to me to raise him right. But yet, there he goes and gets married young, still a kid himself. I thought maybe that would get him to grow up, being responsible as a husband, a father and all. But he would stay out late and leave Jess to mostly raise Hud alone. I couldn't even tell you how many times me and my sister were there helping Jess out because Nick was lying in a hole somewhere. The kid did try though, he worked hard but I think the pressure of independence had gotten to him. And then after the… accident". Pete looked down sadly. "That boy has been broken for a long time".

Clementine didn't understand most of what Pete was saying, but knew that his words were sorrowful. As Pete was about to continue, Nick's frantic voice caught their attention.

"UNCLE PETE!"

*TIME PASS*

Everything had happened so quickly. One minute Clem was helping the two men search bodies at the river, the next she had to make a hasty decision of who to follow as both men yelled out for each to join the other. Clementine's heart raced, she would have definitely chosen to follow Pete to safety but he had been bitten by a walker on his ankle. Unknown to Nick from the other side of the river, Clem could see the ripped material on Pete's pants where blood had started seeping out. Pete looked at her shocked and frightened, knowing that Clem had seen. Now as the walkers started to emerge from the pines and engulf them in a shroud of moans and growls, Clem found herself leaving Pete on the other side and sprinting to the safety of Nick. Nick had turned and faced her, surprised that she had come to him but unaware of her reasons for doing so. Pete screamed out to Nick, he had ran out of ammo and was slowly disappearing beneath the bodies and savage tearing of the corpses. "Uncle Pete", Nick panicked, moving at fast pace as he tried desperately to reload his rifle. By the time Nick had reloaded, Pete was already dead. But that didn't stop Nick shooting the walkers dead out of anger and frustration.

Clementine knew Nick was losing it and urged him to leave as more walkers swarmed from the forest. "Nick, we have to go!" He glared down at her, furious as to why she hadn't helped his Uncle. "You could have saved him!"

Clem pained when Nick had said that, he was bitten… There was nothing she could have done.

"How could you just leave him?"

The young girl started to doubt her decision, she was frightened to be with Nick.

She wished Pete hadn't been bitten, or Luke and Jess had come with them.

She wished Lee was there.


	2. Episode 2 (Part 1)

**Episode 2 will be in 2 parts due to length. I'm sorry about the long wait for updating but I've been pretty busy with school.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it. I am CONTINNNNNNNUEEINNG! HAHA**

**Clam-mentine: I love your punny name. Thanks for the feedback. You'll learn about it in this chapter, and also the name Hudson was first heard by me from the movie Cloverfield. Although they called him Hud, I just thought it was really cute.**

**nxm-fanfiction: Thanks a tonne for your review. It's nice to know a fellow writer liked my work and I'm glad I made you laugh. When you said it was the best thing you've read in a long time I felt really special haha :)**

EPISODE 2 (Part 1):

The young man and the little girl struggled, in combining their strength, to keep the walkers out of the shed they were taking shelter in. Clementine whimpered slightly each time the walkers banged on the door. Nick noticed her fear, he too was distressed by their current situation as he looked down at Clem who had her eyes tightly closed.

A sudden powerful burst had caught Nick off guard and pushed him forward, quickly swinging around and pushing his weight against the door before the dead could enter. Clementine helped him force the wooden doors closed.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

**(E)**

Eventually they had regained their pressure and Nick winced against the door, wishing for the first time in his life that Pete was there to tell him what to do.

Clem decided to speak up, worried about how long they could hold out like this.

[Help me!]

**[What's the plan?]**

[Find something!]

[…]

"What's the plan here, Nick!?" Clem appealed. She was frightened, not only because of the walkers but also because the man she was trapped with was extremely unpredictable. Nick thought for a moment before casually prying himself off the door with his arms and walking towards the back of the shed. Clem watched him walk away effortlessly, "What are you doing!? Nick!?"

The largest walker could be seen from the slightly ajar door as the young girl struggled to keep it closed now that Nick wasn't there to help. It growled hungrily at her as she stared into its cold eyes, unable to match its strength. A few moments later, a hard slam was heard next to her as Nick had returned with a crate to block the doors, dropping it on the top of the stairs and pushing it roughly against the entrance. The two of them stepped back slightly to examine if the crate was sturdy enough to keep the walkers out. After a few more bangs from the walkers and the crate unmoving, Nick took that as a queue to relax and take a seat near the door. Clem leaned against the stone frames, attempting to calm her nerves. She was so mad at Nick for having left her unexpectantly like that, but she also felt sympathy towards the young man who had just lost his father figure. She wanted to say something, to at least know that Nick was still responsive.

[Do you think Luke will find us?]

[I'm sorry about Pete.]

**[Are you crazy!?]**

[…]

Clementine's building hatred of Nick took over and she couldn't help herself. She could have died for what he had just done. "Are you crazy!?"

Nick just stared across the room at the opposite wall. "Maybe…"

He looked up at Clem, confusion occupying him. "Why'd you leave my Uncle? Back at the stream… Why'd you follow me?"

**[Pete got bit.]**

[I trusted you.]

[I just did.]

[…]

Clementine had to tell Nick the truth. She didn't want to lie about trusting him, because she didn't. She was shit scared of him and frightened at the idea of being trapped in a shed with him for an extended period of time. "Pete got bit".

"What?" Nick was baffled and looked at Clem in shock. "He got bit. Back in the stream. He wasn't going to make it". He just shifted his glance from her and returned to staring motionless at the wall. Clementine looked out towards the back of the shed in order to find something useful, or a way out. She needed to get away from Nick as soon as possible, but that didn't mean she couldn't use his help.

"What do we do now?" She asked as a harsh response projected her way. "I don't care". She waved off Nick's attitude, "If we're stuck here, we should at least look around. Maybe we can find something to help us get out of here".

"Knock yourself out". That was probably the best she would get from him.

Look at window

**Look at still**

Talk to Nick

Look at door

Search crate

Move plywood

Clem kneeled down to stare at the contraption in front of her. She was confused by its purpose and tilted her head slightly. Nick, however, smiled at the idea of the alcohol that would've been produced in the still. "It's a still", he happily informed. "I know what it is", the young girl snobbishly replied. "The fuck you do". His eyes moved from her. She glanced back at him, "Okay what then?" He furrowed his brow as he returned to meet her eyes. "It's for makin' booze. But that rig ain't fit to piss in". She stood up from the still and continued examining the room.

**Look at window**

Talk to Nick

Look at door

Search crate

Move plywood

Clem looked out the window, seeing the shuffling legs of walkers eerily moving past. "Do you think they'll get in?"

Nick just stared blankly at the wall and shrugged slightly. Clementine was growing tired of his mopey attitude. She understood that he had just lost his uncle, but he needed to help her find a way out. He still had a wife back at the cabin after all, and a best friend who was like a brother to him.

Talk to Nick

**Look at door**

Search crate

Move plywood

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Clementine backed slowly away from the door, not wanting to be in close proximity in case the crate or hinges were to give way.

Talk to Nick

**Search crate**

Move plywood

Clementine kneeled down in front of a crate at the back end of the shed. It was marked with graphics of apples on the sides and smelt horrible. Decaying organic matter that had been left to putrefy for two seasonal cycles was filling Clem's nasal cavity. "This food is all rotten". She knew it was a silly observation but she turned towards the man hoping for a response. "I said this food is rotten". Still no response as he faced the opposite wall.

**Talk to Nick**

Move plywood

Clementine knew that Nick was grieving but she had to make sure he was prepared if an opportunity for them to escape would arise. She thought back to what Pete had said about his nephew being broken for a long time, but she had no idea how far Nick had sunk. She came close to his eye level and asked softly, "Are you okay?" He did not focus his vision on her and continued to stare blankly. She decided to take a different approach. "Jess must be worried about you". Nick glanced slightly at her before peering away again. "Doubt it…"

Clem shook her head, frustrated by his attitude. "She loves you Nick, of course she would be missing you". The blue eyes were cold and emotionless, "She's better off with Luke. He can actually take care of her".

Clem backed away from Nick and headed towards the back of the shed where there were still shelves to check.

**Move plywood**

She slid across a board of plywood that was blocking the view of the shelves. Dozens of dark amber jars lined the shelves as Clem bent over to try and read the labels. "What is that stuff? Let me see". Nick was quick to request, after having been so distant towards Clem when she tried to engage him in conversation. Clementine was curious as to why he had become so interested in the jars but she brought one over and handed it to him, slightly smiling as Nick was finally being useful.

He grasped the jar and twisted off the lid in one smooth motion. He inhaled the scent and smiled excitedly before taking a large swig. He slammed his fist in response to the burning sensation that the liquor made in his throat. He sighed peacefully and concluded to Clem what the jar contained. "Whiskey". Clementine, in her innocence, was not sure what this would mean for her and optimistically replied. "What now?"

Suddenly Nick's depression had reclaimed him, much to Clem's disliking as he gave her an answer she was not hoping to hear. "Oh, fuck if I know. We wait, I guess". She had no other option and decided to follow his lead. He was, after all, supposed to be the adult in the situation. She sat against the crate blocking the door and pulled her knees close, wrapping her arms around them and nodding slowly off to sleep.

*TIME PASS*

CRASH!

Clementine was jolted awake to the sound of smashed glass.

CRASH!

Her visioned focused and she was greeted with the image of Nick sitting at the back corner of the shed and throwing bottles at the opposite wall.

CRASH!

She stood up and looked towards the small window, pleading that the walkers would not be aware of the noises from inside the shed. She slowly started to make her way towards a drunken Nick.

CRASH!

CRASH!

When she got close, she folded her arms and stared down at Nick who was slumped against the wall.

[You're scaring me.]

[What's your problem!?]

[Stop!]

**[…]**

The young girl just sternly glared at him. He should've been old enough to not act like a child. Clem didn't want to have to remind him, she was sick of his attitude and just wanted to get out of the shed so bad. Not wanting to waste her energy dealing with a twenty four year old man's bullshit.

He picked up another jar and threw it forcibly at the wall. Clem just retained her position.

As he reached for another jar and readied his arms to throw it, he closed his eyes and relaxed himself as he cradled the jar in his hands. Staring slowly down at it.

"I killed my son…"

Clementine's eyes widened at what he had said. Nick looking up again as he spoke.

"Huh… It feels better when I accept it".

He stared down at the jar and continued to speak. "I never wanted to be a dad, I didn't think I'd be _ever_ able to handle all the… responsibility. So when Jess told me she was pregnant, I freaked out. I was still a kid myself. I couldn't be a dad".

Clementine kneeled down near Nick, out of respect for what he was sharing with her.

"Most guys probably would've ran off. But nope, not me. I'm always doing dumb shit so it was obvious that I would ask her to marry me".

He appeared dazed as he looked up at Clem, she could see the cloudiness in his blue eyes.

"I think the only reason she said yes was because she was scared. She deserves so much better than me… I felt like this child had ruined both our lives, how could I possibly love something that did that".

He opened the jar and took a large gulp. Clementine waited patiently for him to continue.

"So when Hudson was born, I wasn't there for the birth. I didn't give a shit, I should have been there for Jess but I guess I'm a fuckin' asshole like that.

Luke had convinced me to go visit my wife and newborn. Practically dragged me out of the bar".

Nick chuckled gently at the memory.

"When I finally saw him… I… I…"

He lowered his head and paused momentarily, before raising it up again. Voice full of passion.

"It was like nothing else mattered anymore. He just beamed at me and I knew that I wanted to protect him, no matter what".

He took another gulp of whiskey.

"That didn't last long though. Work and marriage and raising a kid… it's stressful shit. And I fell victim to the bottle". He looked disgusted as he stared at the whiskey jar in his hand and the empty ones surrounding him. "Luke used to come scrape me off the street and made sure I only looked half as bad when he got me home. Jess and I, we would fight a lot about my drinking, she knew I was doing it but I would accuse her of just targeting me as an excuse to leave me".

He rubbed his temples and wept a little as he said "I'm a shit person…"

Clem shifted a little in her spot, feeling unsure on how she should respond. Or whether she should respond at all.

"It took months until I finally got things in order. I wanted to be a better dad, a better husband. Finally the world started making sense and I was happier. Until…"

A tear had streamed down Nick's face. This was a sight that Clementine thought she would never see from him. She wished that Jess or Luke were here for him. She didn't know what to do.

"I was just going out you know… It was just some of us guys gettin' together for drinks. I hadn't been out in so long that I thought no harm would be done, that I had earned it.

….

I got in the car and was backing out the driveway. I could've sworn Hud was inside. I swore I hadn't seen him exit. He must've followed me out… wondering where dad was going?"

Nick peered up at Clem. "He'd just learnt to walk, ya know?"

"Shit…" He trembled as he continued to speak.

"There was just, so much blood…

His body was so tiny, I didn't even feel the impact. But the screams…"

He closed his eyes as watery lines formed where the two lids met.

"I'll never forget that sound".

Clementine had tears forming in her eyes. She had hated Nick so much not realising the man already had so much hatred for himself.

"All I could do was hold him close… watch as the brightness and innocence left his eyes, he had already been long gone before I alerted Jess. I was just so frozen, I couldn't move.

….

Jess's face. I mean, fuck… She just screamed. The paramedics had to pull her away from him, she didn't want to let him go.

I helped them pull her off…

That was the second time I had taken her baby away from her…"

Nick wiped at his eyes, proceeding to take a large chug of whiskey. Not even reacting to the burning in his throat.

"I know she doesn't love me anymore… She acts like it wasn't my fault. That it was an accident. But I know she blames me… I blame me.

…..

…..

I haven't felt alive in a long time.

I died the day Hudson did…"

Nick threw the jar, which was still half full, away from him. Disgusted with himself. He faced Clem with cloudy, wet eyes that were lacking in life.

"No parent should ever have to outlive their child…"

*TIME PASS*

Nick had passed out, whether from the alcohol or being overwhelmed with emotions. Clem couldn't be certain. She was still trying to process what he had said to her and tried to imagine how her own parents would react if that had happened to them.

The young girl watched the slumped figure snoozing in the corner. She no longer felt afraid of him and was rather pitiful for what he had been through. Nick had proclaimed himself as a murderer, he couldn't accept his son's death as an accident. When he had said that he had died the day Hudson did, Clem started to wonder if Jess had stayed with him out of mercy. Not wanting to further destroy the broken man. She thought back to the other night when Jess had invited her into their room. The young girl remembered that Nick had made his wife smile on several occasions. They were even intimate before Clem interrupted them.

Nick was overthinking their relationship and acting on guilt. Of course Jess still loved him, and Clem wanted to make sure Nick didn't let himself die in the shed like an animal.

She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Get up!" She shook him again vigorously. "Nick! We're leaving now!"

He stirred from his sleep and Clem was startled by his sickly appearance. "Go away…" He groaned, flicking his hand, gesturing her to leave him alone. "No Nick… I'm not leaving you to die here".

Nick lifted his head and stared at her with swollen eyes. "Why would I wanna leave all this? I've got everything I'll ever need".

Clem sighed. "What about your family Nick?" He frowned at her. "What? A wife that doesn't love me no more and a friend who'd throw me to wolves whenever it suits him…"

Clem folded her arms. "Jess loves you Nick, you just don't see it because you hate yourself. No one hates you. Luke doesn't or any of the others at the cabin. They're family Nick, and they care about you!" She lowered her head slightly and softly whispered, "I care about you…"

Nick heard her and smiled weakly at her compassion, but soon returned to his melancholy state.

"I can't go on… I'm tired. Tired of all this bullshit".

[We can make it.]

[But you'll die here.]

[I knew someone like you.]

**[(Reach out hand)]**

Clementine said nothing. She knew actions spoke louder than words and she needed to let Nick know that she was there for him. She reached her hand out and gestured for him to take it so she could help him to his feet.

Nick didn't reach his own hand out but just continued to stare blankly at her. She finally flopped her arm down, not certain though if she was ready to give up in defeat yet.

[Fine. Stay.]

**[Come with me.]**

"Come with me Nick", she begged. "You don't want to die here. Jess is waiting for you to come back to her". He looked up, a sense of concentration in his face as he considered Clem's pleas. "Please… I need your help".

He looked into the young girls face and saw how vulnerable she seemed for the first time since he had met her. Even when they were threatening to kill her at the cabin the first night, she still seemed to have control of her fear.

Nick was supposed to be the responsible one and he was acting like a child. He remembered back to Hud's death and how terrified his wide dying eyes had been. Nick didn't want to see that again… not on Clementine.

He pushed himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. "You're right". He was thankful that Clem had talked him out of his state. He longed now to see Jess again and hold her close.

Clem pushed the crate away as Nick stood readying himself for the outside. Whiskey jar in hand, he closed his eyes briefly to calm his nerves and opened them again with a "fuck it", escaping his lips.

The two sneaked outside to the surrounding groans of walkers wandering aimlessly around the shed. One had caught wind of them and as it picked up pace, Nick smashed the jar to its head instantly grounding it. "Fuck you, motherfucker!" He scorned, rather too loudly, as the other walkers started closing in on them. Clem began to panic and Nick knew he could give her a way out. He hadn't been the best father but he sure as shit wouldn't be responsible for another child dying. He moved away from her and started calling out to the walkers, waving his arms wildly. "HEY OVER HERE! COME GET ME!"

Clementine couldn't believe Nick was sacrificing himself to help her. Or maybe it was some sort of death wish. Either way Clem couldn't let him do it, there's no way he was in a good state of wellbeing right now.

**[Go to Nick.]**

[Run away.]

She bolted towards Nick and grabbed on to his arm, imploring that he follow her. He just harshly pushed her away. "Get the fuck out of here!" He commanded. Clementine didn't know what to do and as more walkers started to emerge, she made the tough decision to leave Nick behind. She dodged through several walkers and ran in the direction of the cabin. She looked back as she ran to see Nick being forced back inside the shed.

*TIME PASS*

As Clementine had made her way back to the cabin, heart racing, she was greeted by Carlos and Rebecca. The two had seemed quite relaxed but upon seeing a distressed Clem who explained what had happened by the river, they raced out the door with weapons drawn to help Luke, Jess and Alvin who had gone looking for the trio. She was left under strict orders to not leave or open the cabin doors for anyone, on top of this she was in charge of keeping an eye on Sarah.

Clementine seemed content and even managed to show Sarah how to operate a pistol, but soon the girls were interrupted by an approaching stranger.

He spoke briefly with Clem as he suspiciously investigated around the cabin, much to her dislike. She knew he was connected to the cabin group as he had mentioned looking for 'his' people and a panicked Sarah had retreated upstairs to hide from the stranger, claiming she knew him.

As he had gone upstairs with his gun drawn to investigate a noise, he noticed a photograph of Sarah smiling on the floor. "Who's this?" He had asked Clem, a smirk on his face. The young girl hadn't been able to talk her way out and the man left with a smile, knowing Clem knew the people he was looking for.

Sarah and Clementine waited for hours. "We have to find the others", Clem stated. She knew the stranger could return at any moment. Luckily the others had entered through the back door, though without Nick, and the two girls explained their encounter.

The group was shocked and made the bold decision to move out, knowing they wouldn't be able to hold their ground when the stranger returned with more people.

As the others went to pack up their things for the road, Luke was left in the kitchen with Clementine.

"Look, we gotta find Nick on the way outta here. You know where he was, right?"

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile Jess was upstairs, reaching under the bed for the photo album. She wanted to make sure she could still see Nick's face if he had happened to die out there. A tear streamed down her face as she heard Luke call through the cabin. "All right. Everybody grab your stuff. Let's hit the road".

She had raced out the door, completely forgetting about Nick's watch.

As the group made their way through the woods, Rebecca made her apology to Clem. The young girl slightly ignored her, trying to retrace her steps back to the shed. As the woman continued to speak, Clementine started to move off the path and away from her. She headed towards the shed with Luke close behind as the rest of the group stayed back.

"There", she pointed at the shed with several walkers roaming around it. "That's where we were".

Luke unsheathed his machete and started sneaking towards the doors, stabbing a walker that was circling round and another that had taken a seat against the entrance. Clem joined him by the front of the shed as he gave her a concerning look. "Nick!?" He called. As they heard groaning from within, Clementine looked worriedly up at Luke who returned the expression. He furrowed his eyebrows to regain confidence, not wanting the young girl to witness his panic. "Get the door", He barked at her, maybe a little too harshly.

**[OPEN DOOR]**

She grasped the right side's handle and pushed against it, peeking in to only become horrified at what she saw. Luke entered through the left door, a scowl across his face… trying to prepare himself for the potential event of putting his zombified best friend down. His expression dropped to shock and sadness upon seeing Nick lying on the floor, surrounded by smashed glass. Luke slowly approached the figure, not certain of his condition. "Jesus…" He shook his head at the sight of a groggy eyed Nick.

Nick lifted his head, glad to see that they had come back for him. "Hey man… Got any aspirin?" Humour complimenting his voice. Immediately Luke had found comfort in his friend's joke, moving forward with a smile on his face to help the younger man up. "Nick, you asshole".

Pulling him up from behind, Nick had turned to face Luke. Sadness showing on his face, extremely close to breaking point. Luke could feel his pain and pulled him close for a brotherly hug. "Pete's dead", Nick exclaimed as he pinched his eyes. Not wanting to shed tears in front of Luke. "I know, man, I do. We gotta get movin' okay?" He pulled away from Nick, giving him one last pat on the back. "Carver's gang showed up. Can you make it?"

"Yeah… Yeah".

"Good, let's go".

Nick was the first to exit the shed, sulkily moving with his head down.

"NICK!"

He slowly lifted his head and met his eyes with Jess, who was still standing at the main pathway with the rest of the group. She started towards him and he began to feel overwhelmed with emotions.

Grief and yearning spread through him and showed on his face. He lifted his arms, craving her warmth, and stumbled hopelessly towards her. As they met, he clasped his hands to each side of her face. Lifting her head directly up so he could easily access her lips, pushing his own forcibly down against hers. As they kissed, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and let his emotions pour out through him.

But the pain overcame him once again, causing him to lose his strength and collapse into Jess's embrace. He dropped his head into her shoulder, letting his arms fall to her waist. She placed one hand to the back of his head and the other gently on the back of his shoulder, pulling him into her. His nose brushed the crook of her neck as he sniffled excessively, choking on his woes as he tried to hold them back.

As much as he wanted to cry, he couldn't. Not whilst Luke and the others were watching. He was glad he was in the arms of his wife, letting him muffle his cries into her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie…" She soothed and caressed the back of his head gently. "It's okay, I've got you".

After a moment, Luke cleared his throat which caused the couple to part. Jess gently rubbed Nick's cheek and ran her thumb under his eye, wiping his tears away. Smiling sweetly at him, she took his hand and led him over to the rest of the group. They had to get out of the area before Carver returned.

They continued down the path in pairs. Carlos and Sarah took the lead, with Clem and Luke close behind them. Jess and Nick were followed by Alvin and Rebecca who were at the rear of the group.

Nick opened his mouth to get the attention of the little girl in front of him, his words were soft and genuine. "Hey, Clem… I just wanted to say… thanks for not giving up on me". A smile proceeded his gratefulness. Jess looked up at Nick, worried about what had happened back at the shed but pleased with the way he was now addressing Clem.

[Next time you should listen to me.]

**[Don't worry about it.]**

[I'm sorry about Pete.]

[…]

"Don't worry about it…" She mumbled, tired and annoyed. She hadn't meant to make it so harsh, but she was so emotionally worn from her time with the man.

"I won't forget it". He lowered his head with a sudden stop as Rebecca and Alvin passed by him. Jess had looked back but had continued her pace behind Luke and Clem, figuring that her husband just needed his space.

Luke frowned and shook his head. Jess, noticing from behind, furrowed her brow at his reaction to Nick's sorrow.

"What happened back there in that cellar?" He looked down at Clem. "Did he do something stupid?"

Jess folded her arms crossly, unpleased with Luke's lack of concern.

Clem glanced towards him, wondering whether she should tell the truth.

[He got drunk.]

[He wanted to die.]

**[Nick saved me.]**

[…]

**(?) Luke will remember that**

"He saved me".

"Really?" Luke appeared astonished.

"Well sort of".

Jess turned to the back of the group to check on Nick, she thought about what Clem had said. Did Nick really save her?

Luke continued to speak. "I'm worried about that kid. Help Jess keep an eye on him for me, would you?"

Her husband's best friend was being an unsympathetic asshole and Jess had heard enough. She stopped her pace and lagged behind to meet Nick, placing a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him. He did not react to her touch and continued his slow movement. Luke looked back at the two before he continued to speak. "You… sure you still wanna come with us?"

Clementine thought longingly on the matter. "Look, I know we got off to a rough start", he continued. "And I can't make any promises that it won't get rougher. But we all know you now. And we may not be perfect, but we look out for each other".

[I don't have anywhere else to go.]

[I have to look for Christa.]

**[Yeah, I'm with you guys.]**

[…]

Clem looked into his kind eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm with you guys".

"And we are glad to have you".

At the back of the group, Jess tried to connect with a broken Nick. It was like he was gone, just an empty shell left. Maybe he just needed time… Her heart sunk, hoping he'd come back to her.

*5 DAYS LATER*

The woods had been harsh and unkind, winter dawned on them and they were close to starvation. Nearing the mountains, they arrived at a river that blocked their way.

Luke took the opportunity to scout the surrounding landscapes, handing Clementine a pair of binoculars and gesturing for her to scan the horizon.

She climbed a large boulder and positioned herself on her stomach, peering through the lenses.

Luke stood, with Carlos, just behind her. Sarah sat at her father's feet, Rebecca was taking a seat on a fallen tree as Alvin joined her. Nick was exhausted and seated himself as well, propping up against a tree trunk. Jess took stance by him, placing a hand gently on top of his head in a gesture for him to look up at her. A thin lipped smile lined his face as he looked into her eyes. Jess smiled warmly, glad to finally see his face properly after five long days.

"See anything?" Luke called to Clem as he examined the map in his hands.

"She better see somethin'", Alvin commented. "We've been walking for a damn week".

**Look at Lift**

Look at Lodge

Look at Bridge

Look at Station House

"There's a lift or something", Clem noted. "Chair lift?" Luke tilted his head before concluding. "Must be that ski resort". Clem lowered the binoculars in unison with her head, sounding slightly disappointed. "I've never been skiing".

Alvin smiled, "Bec and I went once". He looked at his wife who smirked in response. "It wasn't pretty". Jess empathised with the young girl. "Don't worry Clem, I'm twenty four and still never even seen snow". Luke chuckled, "You ain't missin' out on much". Jess shrugged slightly in response, a grin on her face. "A snowman's better than a sandman".

**Look at Lodge**

Look at Bridge

Look at Station House

"There's a building on the mountain", she observed looking up on the mountain top.

"What's it look like?" Luke curiously asked.

"It's big…"

Luke and Alvin faced each other in agreement. "That sounds like a good place to spend the night…"

**Look at Bridge**

Look at Station House

Clem shifted her view to the large red bridge that had been constructed for the purpose of getting trains across the river. "There's the bridge". Luke didn't want to have to lead the group around the river, hoping the bridge was still intact for them to cross. "And does it look passable?" He inquired.

"I think so", she was unsure from the angle she had of it, but was certain it'd be in good condition for them to use. "Good". Luke was pleased with her answer.

**Look at Station House**

"There's a little house by the bridge".

Carlos called in response to her, "How big is it?"

"It's pretty small".

Jess folded her arms and laughed. "She did say a 'little' house, Doc". She teased. Carlos ignored her childish taunt.

Luke folded away the map as Clem finished her inspection, crawling down from the boulder.

"We have to cross that bridge, let's go", Carlos urged. Luke held up his hands, signalling Carlos to 'hold his horses'. "Now hold on", he reasoned. "We can't all go sprinting across that thing, okay? If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped". Carlos was growing impatient, just wanting to get Sarah to safety. "Going around that bridge will take too long", he reminded the younger man.

"Right, but… look, we've got no idea who's out there. Okay I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over". The group exchanged uncertain looks as Carlos began to speak. "You think splitting up the group is a good idea?"

Luke light heartedly attempted to persuade the group in favour of his plan. "I never said it was a GOOD idea", he smiled. "But it's better than riskin' everyone at once".

"What's your plan?" Alvin was likened to the idea of Rebecca being insured safety.

"Clem and I can scoot across low and slow. Make sure no one's waitin' for us on the other side".

The young girl looked up at him, glad to be included in his plan. "We'll have a tough time coverin' you from back here". "Well, we'll just turn back if it gets hairy".

Carlos was not impressed with the idea of putting Clem at risk.

"Clementine should stay here, she's…"

"She's what?" Luke narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

"She's just a little girl…"

"She's a valuable little girl. Hell, if she can sew up her own arm then she's fit to cross a bridge".

Clem smiled at Luke's support.

**[I can do it.]**

[You're not my dad, Carlos.]

[Maybe I should stay here.]

[…]

She assured Carlos. "I can do it".

Luke grinned, "See? No problem. It's gonna be fine alright, we'll signal you in ten minutes. Just look for a light at the far side".

Out of the blue, to everyone's surprise, Nick stood up. "I can go too", he proclaimed. Jess was glad that Nick was offering to make himself useful, knowing it would help keep his mind occupied and make him feel important in the group. "You stay with the group", Luke was blunt in his order. "I'm fine Luke…" He growled. "I don't like this", Carlos added.

Luke was growing tired of their opinions and knew if he didn't leave now then they'd never get to the Lodge before dark. He gestured Clem to follow as he turned away, heading for the bridge. "Yeah, well when was the last time you liked anything Carlos?"

Nick tried to stop them leaving. "If anything happens, I'll cover you". Luke just ignored him and looked towards Clem. "Come on".

Nick lowered his head in disappointment, feeling useless. Jess was internally fuming at Luke for turning away his best friend. She moved close to Nick and placed a hand on the side of his upper arm. "You can cover me, sweetie", her eyes beaming bright at him. He huffed in response, unable to manage a laugh. He silently moved back to his previous position, watched by his distressed wife who didn't know how to handle his insecurity.

*TIME PASS*

Clementine and Luke had been overwhelmed as walkers engaged them hungrily on the bridge. Pulling out his machete and moving towards one, the bridge's wooden planks had broken and caused Luke to fall through. Luckily he had managed to hold on between two struts, but he was starting to lose grip and Clem was left to combat the dead on her own. As she wrestled with them, almost slipping off the bridge, she managed to defeat the walkers and came to Luke's aid. She handed him a metal pipe, which he used as leverage and pulled himself back onto Clem's level. "Thanks Clem", he puffed, dusting himself off and looking down the other end of the bridge concerned that more lurkers may appear.

As they continued down the way, a man armed with a rifle started making his way towards them.

"Just play it cool, and you do the talking", Luke advised Clem.

"What!? Why me?"

"Cause I don't wanna get in a fight. You'd really think he'd shoot a little girl?"

[I'd shoot me.]

[Is he with Carver?]

[What should I say?]

**[You wouldn't fight him…]**

Clem folded her arms and sternly faced up at Luke. "You wouldn't fight him…" She irked.

"Why you say that?" He frowned.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly, Mr Don't kill dogs… even when they attack you".

He looked away slightly embarrassed, before returning an annoyed response. "Just do the talkin'"

"Okay…" She groaned.

The man stopped a little down the bridge from them, calling out to them angrily. "Well, who are you?"

"Well, who's askin?" Luke called back. Clementine was a little confused as Luke had told her to do the talking, but she kept her cool and considered her words.

"I am", the stranger called back.

**[I'm Clementine.]**

[What do you want?]

[We're a little lost.]

[…]

The young girl responded calmly, letting the stranger know they were not a threat. "I'm Clementine, and this is Luke…" The man repeated her words, "Clementine… and Luke". He paused momentarily before making his way towards the pair. He stopped and examined them, surprised slightly. "Huh. You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes? No offense or anything".

[You're the one holding a gun.]

[We're just people.]

**[I'm not an asshole.]**

[…]

Clem folded her arms and stubbornly replied, "I'm not an asshole". Luke looked at her and chuckled. "You callin' me an asshole?"

The stranger smiled as he started to relax around the two. "You folks headed north like everyone else?" Luke was confused by this information and requoted his words. "Everyone else?"

"I see at least one group a day move through here. You all look the same".

[Why do you care?]

**[Have you seen Christa?]**

[Do you know Carver?]

[…]

Clem was hopeful that maybe Christa had passed through in search of Wellington. "Have you seen Christa?" The man thought for a moment. "Christa? Maybe". The little girl became excited at the possibility of being reunited with her friend. "Really!?" She was let down though by the man's response. "Nah. I mean, a lot of people come through here. I don't know".

The stranger lightened up the atmosphere to encourage Luke and Clem to relax. "I gotta say, you two look like shit. If you need food, I've got some canned stuff back in that station back there".

Luke became rather suspicious of his generosity, placing his hands on his hips and furrowing his face. "Well, that's, uh… awful nice of you. What's the catch?"

The man smiled reassuringly. "No catch. I've got plenty". Luke smiled warmly. "Well all right then, thank you".

"Hey, no problem. Nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies back in the station. And if you want…"

His voice lingered and disappeared as his eyes widened in horror. "What the fuck man?" He uttered confusingly.

Clem and Luke swung their bodies around in response to see what had startled the man.

"What the hell is he doing?" Luke questioned, perplexed by the image of Nick bolting towards them with his rifle. The dark haired man stopped and raised his weapon to aim at the stranger, who raised his own rifle in retaliation. Luke turned back to the stranger, hands raised in the air trying to calm the man. "No, no, no, no! He's wi- He's with us!" He stuttered in panic. The stranger narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to believe the other man's words.

Luke turned to face Nick and waved his arms wildly, calling "NICK! NO!"

Clementine was hysterical at the event occurring around her. She had to help Luke control the situation before a terrible consequence could occur.

[DON'T SHOOT!]

**[NICK! NO!]**

[STOP!]

[(GRAB GUN)]

"NICK! N—" The young girl couldn't even finish her plea before she felt herself being pulled to the ground and sheltered by Luke, out of the line of fire. BANG! A ringing ran through her head. Clem and Luke raised their heads to the sound of gurgling in front of them. The stranger had blood pouring from his neck, hand placed over to control the bleeding. He slightly raised his rifle as if to shoot, but stumbled and fell off the bridge.

Rage was fuelling Luke as he turned and stormed towards a nervous Nick, who asked "Did I hit him, where is he!?"

"I told you not to shoot!" Luke fired. Nick was startled, figuring that Luke had been giving him the signal before. "What? Who was that guy?" The other man cut him off. "Why didn't you wait for a signal?"

[He was going to help us.]

**[Why did you shoot?]**

[Is anyone hurt?]

[…]

Clem couldn't believe that Nick had just murdered a man in cold blood. "Why did you shoot?" She barked. His eyes were wide, trying to justify his actions. "He pointed a gun at me!"

"Dammit Nick! I told you not to shoot!" Luke was quick to snap.

"How was I supposed to hear you? You gave me a clear shot…"

"That shot ran out for miles. We gotta get off this bridge, let's go". He raised his hand and gestured the others to follow, slightly mad that they had not stuck to his plan and waited for a signal.

Jess was jogging slightly ahead of the group towards Clem, Luke and Nick. Worried about what had just occurred.

As they reached the other side at the station house, they stopped to catch their breath and comprehend the situation. Rebecca sat on a log and puffed frantically, "Who the fuck… was that back there?" "I don't know", Luke responded, lifting his head. Alvin jumped in, "Looked like he had a gun on you".

"That asshole drew on me. He was about to shoot!" Nick desperately tried to convince Luke, who just responded with frustration to his words. "Oh, was he?"

"I'm telling you, man. He drew first".

"Well that's not what it looked like to me".

The rest of the group was in shock, with Jess shaking nervously at what Nick had done.

Clementine wanted to keep the peace.

[Shut up, Nick.]

[It wasn't Nick's fault.]

**[Everybody calm down.]**

[…]

"Everybody calm down!" she urged. Alvin suddenly remembered that the young girl had witnessed the event and questioned her on the matter. "What did you see, Clem? Was that guy gonna shoot?"

"Fuck you, Luke", Nick snapped, "You've been on my case the whole week". Jess grabbed onto his arm that he had raised to point assertively at his friend, but he shook her off aggressively and stared coldly at her. This caused her to flinch away.

Luke noticed his harsh treatment of Jess and folded his arms in response. "And why do you think that is Nick?"

"Because you're an asshole!"

[He wasn't gonna do anything.]

[He was gonna shoot.]

[I don't know.]

**[…]**

Clem looked back and forth between the arguing men. She honestly didn't know who was right in the situation. It had all happened so fast and she found herself keeping her mouth closed to avoid their harsh gazes.

"Either way, you could've hit one of us", Luke gestured to himself and Clem.

"Yeah, but I didn't".

Jess sniffled slightly as she moved away from the group, facing towards the bridge with her head in her hands. Nick's face softened as he turned to her, walking slowly near with concern. "Jess?" He asked gently and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey… I'm sorry for shoving you away earlier". She looked up at him in disbelief of how unaware he was of his actions.

"Why did you shoot?" She glared up at him, shoving him angrily. "Why the HELL did you fucking shoot, Nick?"

His mouth opened slightly as he stumbled his words. "He… he… He drew on _me_ Jess, for fuck's sakes!"

"Get away from me…" She growled low. "I can't bear to look at you right now". Hurt spread through him as she looked away. Suddenly his lips tightened as he gritted his teeth. "Fuck you".

Everyone gasped slightly, but Carlos tried to ease the tension. "We have to keep moving". Rebecca responded, clenching her stomach. "I can't, I need a minute…" "Fine", Carlos glanced at Nick quickly before grabbing Luke's attention. "Luke, can I talk to you alone?" Luke gave one last piercing look at Nick before following Carlos off to the side. Nick watched them leave, fury burning in him, before storming off to the station house.

Clementine stood silently as Alvin pulled her out of thought. "Hey Clem, you got anything to eat. Bec's dyin' here". "Alvin, I told you, I'm fine", his wife reminded him. The young girl shrugged, "Sorry, I'm out". Alvin sighed, "I wish we still had those juice boxes". "Yeah, me too", added Sarah who was sitting at Rebecca's feet.

Clementine thought for a moment before remembering that the man on the bridge had mentioned there being canned food in the station. Asked by Alvin if she would check it out for them, Clem nodded and was left to freely investigate.

Clem noticed Jess still grieving for the stranger her husband had killed. The little girl approached her slowly and asked softly, "Are you okay?" The brunette lifted her head and faced the young girl. "Honestly… no", she sighed. "I can't believe Nick just killed that man. Luke said he was going to help, is that true?"

[Yes.

[No.]

**[I'm not sure.]**

[…]

"I'm not too sure", Clem responded. "He seemed nice though…" Jess frowned slightly. "Nick seemed nice too when we first met".

Clem shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe Nick did do the right thing". The woman gazed at her with a slight smile. "Maybe…" Her smile faded. "But I don't think so".

Jess looked over at Luke and Carlos. She frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes on them.

"Luke should have let him come with you two. All he did was pace around madly once you guys left. Maybe if Luke hadn't made him feel so useless, he wouldn't have felt the need to try and prove himself". She sighed, "And that man might still be alive".

Clem looked over towards Luke and Carlos as well.

**[It's not Luke's fault.]**

[Nick should've come with us.]

[This situation was unavoidable.]

[…]

**(?) Jess will remember that**

Clem folded her arms and grunted at Jess. "It's not Luke's fault you know, Nick should have stayed behind like he was told to do".

Jess was taken aback by her tone, but she wasn't letting the little girl put Luke up on a pedestal. She needed to see that the man was not always right. "I've known Luke for a long time. Longer than I've known Nick. And let me tell you Clem… That man is clueless when it comes to the feelings of others. So before you place him up on a high horse, just remember that if anything happens to you... whilst others stop to grieve, Luke will already be making his way down the road". She glared at Clem, the warmness had left her eyes as she became overprotective of Nick. "I've seen him do it with everyone he ever loved. I'm just saying that I'd rather be with a man who fucks up every once in a while than one who wouldn't give two shits if I died".

She lowered her head back down and walked off to sit beside Sarah, wrapping her arm around the girl who had begun talking to her about books. Clem looked at her momentarily, knowing that the young woman didn't mean to snap but was being placed under too much pressure. She hoped Jess wouldn't stay mad at her for long.

Clementine made her way over to a sulky and angry Nick, who kept interchanging between covering his eyes to stop tears and furiously slamming his fist on the bench he sat upon. As she approached closer, he saw her shadow from under the brim of his hat and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Thanks a lot for backing me up back there…" He sarcastically remarked. Clem just stared blankly at him. He looked over at Luke and Carlos still engaged in conversation. "I'm sure they're talkin' about me right now". He mimicked a Spanish accent, mocking Carlos "Luke he's becoming a danger to the group!" He relaxed a little, feeling better from expressing his worries to Clem.

"So who was that guy? I swear, it looked like he was holding you guys up".

[He could have been anybody.]

**[He was just a guy.]**

[He seemed nice.]

[…]

"I figured he was with Carver", Nick admitted. "He was just a guy", Clem stated calmly. Nick seemed a little disgusted in himself, "Yeah…" He sighed. "If Alvin is in front of me, he takes that shot… what a fucking mess".

He looked around at the rest of the group and stopped to lay his eyes upon Jess. They saddened as he watched her talk with Sarah. "Maybe I am losing it… I don't know anymore". Clementine felt pity for Nick, wishing for his sake that the group would forgive his actions.

"I thought after the shed, after what you had said about me and Jess…

I thought maybe I could be a better man for her. But these past five days I ignored her in my grief". He placed his palm to his forehead. "And then the day I let her back in, I go and shoot an innocent man and push her away from me again".

**[She doesn't blame you.]**

[She's pretty upset.]

[I don't think you can fix this.]

[…]

Clementine smiled at Nick and comforted him with her words. "Jess doesn't think it was all your fault". "Really?" He smiled, pulling his hand away from his face. "Yeah… She thinks that if Luke had let you come with us, this wouldn't have happened". Nick furrowed his brow as he looked in Luke's direction. "Yeah", he snarled. "This is all his fault, If he'd just let me go with you guys then I would've known that he wasn't gonna shoot". Clementine looked around awkwardly. "That's not exactly what Jess said". Nick ignored her remark. He looked back in Jess's direction, scratching the back of his head. "So um… what else did she say?"

**[Not to rely so much on Luke.]**

[That she loves you.]

[(Shrug)]

[…]

**(?) Nick will remember that**

"She said that I shouldn't rely on Luke so much…"

Nick cocked his head in confusion. "Why is that?"

Clem glanced around slightly to make sure no one could hear but Nick and moved closer to him. "She said that he doesn't care about people's feelings or when they die". Nick frowned and shook his head. "Clem, don't listen to that talk. Jess is just upset. Luke is good people, most of the time anyways". He smiled at the young girl. "I don't mean to be so harsh when I'm mad. I know it was my fault for what happened on the bridge, not Luke's. And I'm just gonna have to accept that. Along with Hud, Mum and Uncle Pete".

He looked sad again. "God, I'm hungry. What time is it anyway?" Proceeding to look at his watch less wrist, he slammed his fist in frustration. "Damn! Damn!" "What's wrong?" Clem questioned. Nick sighed and covered his face with his hand, "I left my watch back at the cabin. It was Pete's. He gave it to me…"

**[GIVE WATCH]**

[I think I have it.]

[I'm sorry.]

[…]

Clem remembered the golden watch she had taken from the cabin, the night she had sneaked in and taken supplies. She smiled at Nick, hoping that he would not be mad for having it in her possession. "I found it back at the cabin. Let me grab it". Nick's face lit up, "What, really?"

She handed him the watch as he grinned appreciatively.

**(?) Nick will remember that**

"Thank you. This means… Thank you, Clem". Suddenly Nick's spirits had heightened and he stood, full of confidence. "You know what, I'm gonna go talk to them". He said referring to Luke and Carlos as he headed off towards them.

At that moment, Jess came over to Clementine's side. "What's gotten him so happy?" She curiously asked the young girl. "I gave him his Uncle's watch", she smiled sweetly at her. "Shit…" Jess uttered. "I was in such a hurry to leave that day, I'd completely forgotten". She lowered her head slowly as she addressed Clem again. "I'm sorry about our earlier conversation".

[It's okay.]

**[That was mean.]**

[Should I still stay away from Luke?]

[…]

**(?) Jess noticed your remark**

Clementine crossed her arms. "That was mean…"

"I know Clem, I'm sorry", she compassionately gazed upon the little girl. "I was just really on edge, and upset, and angry". Clem unfolded her arms but still had a crossed look on her face. "We don't need another Nick, you know?" She muttered as Jess smiled, chuckling slightly. "I know, I agree".

Jess hugged Clem's small figure, squeezing her tightly in an apologetic manner. As they pulled apart, she smiled at the girl and with one final "sorry" she too headed to talk with Carlos, Luke and Nick.


	3. Episode 2 (Part 2)

**A/N: This is the final part of episode 2. I'm currently working on episode 3. I was sticking very close to the main plot during Episode 1 and 2 as they were both well written and central to Nick' character. But because he was basically unused after episode 2, episode 3 will have many original plot ideas to fit the story and make Nick a central character.**

**[Clam-mentine: I plan to do the whole season, but I can't give details on Nick. I myself only have a rough vision on what I plan to do.]**

**[nxm-fanfiction: Thanks and no problem. :D]**

EPISODE 2 (CONTINUED):

Clementine entered the small station house. As she scanned around the dirty interior, she began to feel that maybe Nick had been right about the man on the bridge. There was no canned food in sight like he had said there was, only a large pile of empty ones rested besides a storage trunk. The lock was fastened shut and Clem sighed. If there was any food it was definitely in the trunk, and the man probably had the key on him.

She found a survivalist knife and examined the MW initials, swinging it to get an idea of the form. "Feels pretty good", she commented to herself.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

Clem used the knife to pry the trunk open, only to feel a little disappointed that there were only two cans for eight hungry people. At that moment Alvin entered and was taken aback by the state of the station house. "Man, and I thought we had it bad. Look at this dump".

He walked closer to Clem and noticed the can of peaches she had grasped in her hand.

"Guess he did have food. Man, fuck Nick". Alvin sighed. "Nick's lost a lot of his people, that's for sure. But that doesn't give him any excuse to start shootin' up strangers".

**[He was trying to help us.]**

[He's out of control.]

[Give him a break.]

[…]

"He was trying to help us", Clementine was trying her best to defend Nick. She had started to feel bad for the man, but what he had done reminded her of when Lee had killed the St. John's to protect her and the group. What if the man on the bridge was the same? Clementine was a little wary when the man had exclaimed to her and Luke that he had _plenty_ of food, but she didn't consider two cans as plenty. Maybe he had been measuring them up as plenty of food. Maybe Nick had saved them all.

Alvin pulled her out of thought as he furrowed his brow and reminded the young girl of Nick's fault. "Yeah, and someone died. I ain't no judge but that's straight up murder in my book. I mean, you ever known anyone to do a thing like that?"

[I don't want to talk about it.]

**[A woman in our group.]**

[Lots of people]

[…]

"Actually yeah…" Clem began, a hint of realisation in her voice. "What happened?" Alvin asked, intrigued. "A woman in our group. Her dad died and she shot another man". The large man was shocked, "Damn. What did you do?"

Clementine was concerned what would happen to Nick if she answered, but she had to tell Alvin. The choice, after all, had to be the right one because Lee had made it. "We left her behind".

A "Damn" was all that Alvin could manage to say.

He turned suddenly and smiled, bending over to pick up the peach can before returning his gaze to Clementine. "That's funny. She looks just like you". Clem looked at the graphic of the cartoon girl, frowning at Alvin in response. His tone became filled with concern suddenly. "Hey Clem, there's not a lot of food here, and Rebecca, well… she's eating for two". He darted his eyes from side to side quickly, "You think we can keep this just between us?"

[The whole group should decide.]

**[Rebecca can have it.]**

[I won't lie for you.]

[…]

Clementine felt bad but she knew that Rebecca was struggling. She had remembered when Christa had lost her baby when she had stopped eating after Omid's death. She didn't want to relive that situation, besides Clem was certain they would find food up in the ski lodge.

"Rebecca can have it", she smiled.

Alvin was grateful for her kindness. "Thanks, Clementine".

**(?) Alvin will remember that**

The two looked out the station house window to see Carlos, Luke, Nick and Jess arguing outside.

"It's a shame", Alvin slowly spoke. "Nick was a good guy. He's still a good guy. He' just losin' it".

Clementine was sympathetic for the young man, she didn't want the others to become doubtful of him. Nick wasn't perfect, but he had been through a lot.

[He _is_ a good guy.]

[He scares me.]

**[I think he lost it a long time ago.]**

[…]

Clem's face softened. Her eyes full of grief. "I think he lost it a long time ago…"

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked curiously. "Because of Hud", she reminded him.

The man raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "Hud? Who's Hud?"

Clem shifted awkwardly not realising until now that the group, besides Luke, were unaware of Nick and Jess's son. She shouldn't tell Alvin, it was not her right to tell. But maybe if she did, the group would be more compassionate towards Nick.

**[TELL ALVIN]**

[DON'T TELL ALVIN]

**(?) You chose to tell Alvin**

"Hudson was Nick and Jess's son… he died". Alvin gaped his mouth open in horror, "Shit!" He closed his eyes briefly before inquiring to Clem about the matter. "Did the dead get him?"

Clem lowered her eyes to the floor and spoke softly. "No… it was before. He died in an accident that Nick had caused". Alvin's stomach churned and he looked sick. "Damn, and to think I had been hard on Nick for the way he acted. That would make anyone angry. Losing a child like that…"

He glanced out the window again. "You know… that would explain the conversation 'Becca and Jess had".

Clem's eyes darted up at Alvin. "What do you mean?" He waved her off, "Oh nothin'. It's grown up stuff". The young girl folded her arms and sternly glared at Alvin.

"Okay… okay", Alvin cracked. "It's just that Jess was talkin' to 'Becca about her and Nick".

"What did she say?"

"Just that…" He paused suddenly. "Clem, I'm sorry. It's inappropriate for me to be tellin' you this".

Clementine was about to argue when Alvin panicked upon gazing out the window again. "What the hell is that?" Clem joined him in peering out the window and gasped at what she saw. "Walkers!" A large herd of the dead was growling loudly as they made their way across the bridge, having been attracted by the earlier gun shot.

The rest of the group was making their way towards the station house, as Clem exited after Alvin who stated "We've got a problem here". "Yeah, we saw it", Luke responded before gesturing to the rest behind him. "All right, we're headin' up".

As dusk lined the skies, the group had made their way to the Ski Lodge on top of the small mountain. Nick and Carlos were already crouching low and waiting for signs of residence within the lodge. As Rebecca approached them, she huffed and questioned their actions. "Well? What are we waiting for?" Carlos turned his head slightly in her direction. "We have to be careful", he reminded her. "Careful?" She groaned. "We've been on the road for five days. My backs done bein' careful".

The group decided to examine the lodge entrance. Nick kept guard along the balcony with his rifle as the others peered in through the boarded up windows. "Doesn't look like anyone's home", Alvin commented. The darkness within supported no signs of life. He tugged at the plywood as Carlos joined him at the doorway. "Nailed down tight… I'll check around front". "I'll go with you", Carlos added, the two men headed off as Clem and Luke looked off the balcony towards the bridge.

"Well it'd be good to know if anybody's actually back there", Luke told her. He looked up to the maintenance platform on the chairlift before continuing. "Could probably get a better view from up top. You'd have an easier time getting' up there. You feel like takin' a look?" He smiled as he positively added "It'd just be like climbing a tree house".

He paused. "Well you know… just a really _tall_ tree house".

**[I had a tree house once.]**

[What am I looking for?]

[What am I, a monkey?]

[…]

"I had a tree house once".

"There you go", he smiled.

Clem remembered how she had spent days alone and scared in her tree house before Lee had found her. She was sour in her words. "I hated it".

Luke was caught off guard. An "oh" left his lips as their conversation became awkward.

Jess approached the two. "Luke, she is not climbing that death trap".

He turned to the young woman and tried to reassure her. "Hey, anything happens and I'll catch her alright". He looked down at Clem and warmly addressed her. "No problems, I promise".

Clem just frowned and Luke shifted his glance quickly away in discomfort. "You're gonna catch her?" Jess folded her arms, sceptical of Luke's idealistic views. "Yeah", he grinned. "That's right… or at least break her fall. Either one of those outcomes are available". The young woman usually laughed at Luke's sarcasm but she had grown a strong motherly protection for the girl and wasn't pleased with her being in potential harm. She knew Clem could handle walkers, but heights wasn't something that could be fought. "You okay with this Clem?" She asked the young girl with concern. "Yeah", Clem nodded confidently in response. "I'm good".

Jess eased her tensed frame, knowing that Clementine was not being pressured by Luke into climbing the chairlift. "Alright", she sighed before turning to Luke with furrowed brows. "If you don't break her fall than I'll break you, got it!" Luke smiled nervously and raised his hands in defence. "Okay, okay Jess. I've got it!"

She marched off towards the opposite end of the balcony to talk with Nick as Luke and Clem moved off to the chairlift ladder.

Once they reached the ladder, Clem looked up its length. It appeared much shorter from the balcony, but she had already agreed to climb it. She didn't want to let Luke down.

"Just take it slow, and I'll catch you if you fall. Probably".

She hoped Luke was joking, but suddenly found herself less confident. It didn't stop her grabbing the bars though.

"Got a good grip?" Luke asked.

"Yeah".

"When I was a kid, we used to jump rooftops downtown. Now that was fun".

"That sounds stupid…"

"Yeah, ha. Yeah it was. The trick was to not look down though".

As Clem neared the top, she began to feel nervous and lost her footing. She slipped but had managed to keep her grip, clinging tightly with eyes shut to clear her head of fear.

Luke was below, arms held up as he hesitantly moved left and right to line up beneath her in case she was to fall. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're fine", he reassured. "Just look at me, okay? You're fine".

[I know I'm fine!]

[Keep your voice down!]

[You just told me not to look.]

**[LOOK DOWN]**

"All right, just—just slow down. Just for a second, okay?" Luke called.

Clem felt confident enough to dare a glance down at Luke, only to see him standing with his arms high in the air.

"You look like an idiot!"

Luke lowered his arms at her remark and folded them in annoyance. "Just climb the damn ladder…"

Once Clem had a good stance on the platform, she called down to Luke. "Made it!" This caused a startled crow that was perched on the railing to fly off.

She pulled out her binoculars to scan the river where they had come from. "See anthing?" Luke asked.

**(O) Look at bridge**

(O) Look at forest

"I can see the bridge!" She notified. Almost instantly, lights that resembled those of flashlights appeared from the forest and started darting around the bridge.

**(O) Look at light**

(O) Look at forest

"Wait, I see something!"

Luke became worried by her words. "What is it?"

"A light! But wait, there's another! Luke!?"

The frightened girl was concerned with Luke's lack of response, turning to see if he was still there. She saw him run back towards the balcony.

From her advantage point, she could clearly see the group was being held up by three strangers. Nick and one of the strangers had rifles aimed at each other.

Clementine had to join them before something bad happened, so proceeded to descend the ladder.

Once on the ground, she crouched her way towards the group.

As she got nearer, she heard Luke's voice. "Listen everyone, just stay calm".

A lady's voice responded, an accent to her words. "Who are you!? Are you trying to rob us?"

Clem crept behind Nick who was darting his rifle between the three strangers. Rebecca had lost her patience at the other lady's remark. "Excuse me, honey, but do I look like a fucking thief?"

"Everyone, calm down", pleaded one of the strangers.

"Hey man, you calm the fuck down", Alvin retorted.

Clem crept nearer still, trying to not draw attention to herself, as she made her way to the front of the group. "Sarah, get behind me", Carlos barked at his daughter.

"Just tell us who you are".

"We ain't here to rob nobody, put the gun down man".

"Fuck that!" Clementine could have sworn she recognised that stranger's voice, now she was determined to get a glance at them. She had to know if her ears were playing tricks with her mind.

Luke held his hands up in a passive manner, still trying to calm the situation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa".

Jess noticed Clem creeping closer and tugged slightly at her arm to pull her back behind the group. The young girl gave her a knowing look and Jess had no choice but to let her go, aware that Clem knew something. "Stay behind Nick", she whispered as Clem nodded in response.

"Please, just do what he says", the strange lady implored. As Clementine made her way between Luke and Nick, her mouth fell open in shock at who she saw holding the rifle on her group.

The man glanced down at her briefly then back on Nick, only to return his gaze and widen his eyes upon identifying the young girl. He lowered his rifle in synchronisation with his mouth.

**[Kenny!?]**

[Holy shit.]

[What?]

[…]

Clementine pushed forward past Nick and Luke, shock lining her face. "Kenny!?"

The others were left in confusion, evident by Luke's words. "Wait, you know this guy?"

Kenny was lost for words. "…Clementine?"

**[HUG KENNY]**

[I thought you were dead.]

[I can't believe it's you.]

[Is this real?]

The young girl lunged into the man's embrace. After a moment they parted and he kneeled down to her eye level, a warm smile showing. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'll take that as a yes", spoke the man from Kenny's group.

Kenny moved his hand back and began to speak. "These people with you?" He asked. She nodded, still smiling at him.

Kenny raised from the ground and gestured back towards the lodge, "We can talk inside". "Great", his friend added. "I just started dinner".

The cabin group still felt rather concerned and Carlos was the first to dare a response, persuaded by Sarah's glowing innocent eyes. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's gonna storm soon. Please, come in".

The group all headed to the door, with Kenny and Clem walking side by side. Both still had huge grins on their faces.

Kenny's friend held the door open for them as her and Kenny entered. The ski lodge was huge and the interior was made entirely of decorative wood. There was a large cafeteria to the left and a lounge to the right. A warm fireplace glowed within the building and a Christmas tree spread colour through the place with its fairy lights. Holiday decorations lined every shelf and railing.

Clem couldn't remember the last time she had seen something this beautiful, getting lost in the classical music that flowed throughout the lodge.

Kenny's friend began to speak in an introductory manner. "Kenny and Sarita have been staying with us for several weeks. Used to be a ski lodge, obviously, so we have plenty of food". They started walking up the small flight of stairs to the main level. "And believe it or not, we still get some power from the wind turbine out front. We tend to keep most of the lights off at night to avoid drawing attention". Kenny turned to Clem and gestured his hand like it was a blabbering mouth, mocking his friend who didn't see as his back was turned. He continued to speak, not noticing the two making jokes. "But after we found all this stuff in storage, we couldn't resist making an exception". Clementine quietly giggled at Kenny's gesture as the man turned around just in time to see her. "What's funny?" He asked.

Kenny turned to him and walked up the last set of stairs to join him. "Oh, nothin' Walt". He gently smacked a hand on Walter's shoulder. "Walter here is one smart son of a bitch. Makes a mean can of beans, too". Walter smiled at Kenny's compliment, "Well why don't you two catch up while I get some dinner started".

Luke, Nick, Jess, Rebecca and Alvin entered the lodge. They too were amazed by the interior.

Walter attempted to play host and told them they could leave their things at the door, much to the disliking of the group.

"The hell we will", Rebecca snapped. Nick agreed, "Yeah I think I'm holding onto my rifle, thanks".

Walter tried to relax them, "You're our guests here. There's no need to worry".

"Tell him to put his gun down then", Nick glared at Kenny.

"Why do you always have to make everything hard?" Jess hissed at Nick. He didn't respond to her.

"Kenny?" Walt implored for him to cooperate. Kenny stared down on the group in examination. "Will you vouch for these people, Clem?" The girl stared up at him in consideration.

"If you tell me they're good, then I'm good".

**[They're cool.]**

[I can't speak for everyone.]

[Everyone calm down.]

[…]

"Us?" Nick interrupted. "You were the one waving a gun around, man".

"Stop it, Nick" Jess gritted at him. Luke tried to help the situation. "We're cool, okay? Hey, hey, we're cool, we're cool".

"They're cool", Clem spoke. Kenny exchanged stern looks with Nick, but luckily Carlos and Sarah had entered with Sarita to slightly break the tension. Sarah became excited, "Look! Dad! A Christmas tree". She etched forward but Carlos pulled her back. "Not now, Sarah".

"Isn't it great?" Sarita smiled. "We found it all in storage". "It's amazing", Sarah agreed.

Kenny looked at Sarita who had a softness upon her face, urging for Kenny to relax and put his rifle down for the sake of peace. He capitulated in her expression and moved down the stairs, placing his gun under the bench. He turned to the group and Luke gave a slight nod in respect and in a combining gesture for the others to do the same.

As they placed their items down and walked up to the main level, Sarita took them all to show them where they could sleep. They followed her upstairs, leaving Kenny and Clem to catch up.

*TIME PASS*

Kenny and Clementine talked about what happened in Savannah. She told him about what happened afterwards with Christa and Omid.

Kenny explained slightly about how he escaped, but saddened when he mentioned being alone for a long time after.

He closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on his emotions. Clementine noted that Kenny seemed different, but she couldn't place a finger on how he was. "And then I met Sarita, thank god. Gosh, it's great to have you back", he finished.

Sarita approached them and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "You two catching up?" Kenny smiled up at her, "Clem, this is my girl Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" Sarita rolled her eyes and kindly greeted the young girl. "Nice to meet you, Clementine".

"Hey Walt, where's Matthew?" Kenny called as Walter passed by behind them. "He still out there rootin' around?"

"Of course he is. Well, I'll start dinner".

Carlos, Sarah, Nick and Luke walked down the stairs as Sarita approached them. "Carlos, right? Mind if I steal your daughter for a secret mission?" Sarah smiled up at her father. "Stay in sight, sweetie", he told her as he headed back up the stairs.

"Can we do anything?" Luke asked Kenny, in reference to himself and Nick. "Could use a hand outside, we've got a lot of supplies to bring in before that storm hits".

"Sure", the younger man responded as he gestured for Nick to follow.

"Clem", Kenny turned to her. "Why don't you help Walt with dinner?" He gave her one last smile as he turned to follow Luke and Nick outside.

*TIME PASS*

Clementine spoke briefly with Walter who mentioned another man named Matthew. "I don't know what I would do without Matthew". What he had said kept ringing in Clem's mind. Hopefully his friend was okay.

**/!\ Look around the lodge**

(O) Pick up CD

(O) Interact/examine CD player

(O) Look at dinner table

(O) Talk to Sarita

(O) Look at Christmas Tree

(O) Look at decoration

(O) Look at fireplace

**(O) Talk to Jess**

(O) Exit Lodge

Clementine headed towards Jess who was busy looking out the large window to the left of the fireplace. She smiled upon seeing the young girl. "Hey Clem, how're you doing sweetie?"

"I'm better now that we're here".

The young woman looked out the window again to see Luke, Nick and Kenny moving in supplies. "So what's what with your friend, I mean how do you know him?"

Clem smiled, "He was in my original group, and he was a good friend to Lee".

Jess lowered her head slightly in sadness. "What's wrong?" the little girl asked in concern.

"It's nothing Clem, I just… I hope this doesn't mean I won't see you again".

"What do you mean?"

"Luke mentioned that you saw lights in the valley, which means we'll be moving on…"

Clem shifted in her spot, seeing the direction this conversation was headed and it made her uncomfortable. "You will probably want to stay here with people you trust, instead of being dragged on a never ending chase through hell".

Jess spoke again softly, "I had this crazy idea proposed to Nick… about us maybe, taking care of you. But it was stupid I guess. I mean you can take better care of yourself than us two can on our own".

[I'd like someone to take care of me.]

[I can handle myself.]

**[Like adoption?]**

[…]

"Like adoption?" Clem smiled.

"Yeah, yeah… something like that".

"I wouldn't mind having someone to watch my back".

Jess chuckled, "Watch your back?"

"Yeah", the child grinned.

"What are the benefits from watching one's back?" The young woman smirked.

**[Lots of hugs.]**

[Food and protection.]

[Family.]

[SHRUG]

"Definitely lots of hugs".

"Is that so?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and that includes one now".

The young girl wrapped her arms around Jess, snuggling into her. Jess softly laughed when they parted. "I'm going to have to start charging for these". Clem beamed her eyes brightly in response.

"Hey Clem, do you think you could go check on Nick. It's just that he mentioned something he wanted to see you about… He wouldn't tell me what though".

"Sure", Clementine nodded.

"Thanks, and stay out of trouble".

"Yes mum…" Clem joked as she wandered away, leaving Jess with a large smile on her face.

(O) Pick up CD

(O) Interact/examine CD player

(O) Look at dinner table

(O) Talk to Sarita

(O) Look at Christmas Tree

(O) Look at decoration

(O) Look at fireplace

**(O) Exit Lodge**

Clem exited the lodge and walked out onto the balcony. She scanned the tree lines and made note that it seemed awful quiet; but moved off behind the lodge where Kenny, Nick and Luke were moving supplies. Kenny and Luke were covering the larger supplies with tarps to protect them from the weather. Nick was carrying piles of wood for the fireplace, stacking them in the stockroom for drying.

**(O) Talk to Luke and Kenny**

(O) Talk to Nick

Clementine approached the two. "Hey Clem", Kenny smiled. "You're _friend_ here was tellin' me that you stitched up your own arm".

She smiled, "It had to be done".

Kenny shook his head jokingly at her remark. "You know, what bothers me is _why_ she had to sew up her own arm when you clearly said you had a doctor with you, peanut butter…"

Luke's eyes widened. "Peanut butter? I…" He lingered for a moment before regaining his train of thought. "Now hold on. We didn't know she was bitten by a dog at the time".

Kenny was enjoying teasing the young man. "Aren't you country boys meant to know what an animal bite looks like? You know, in case one gives you a love bite during…"

Luke furrowed his brows at Kenny, who snickered in response. "I'm joking… I'm joking", the bearded man reassured. Luke just waved him off and leaned down to secure the tarp.

Kenny couldn't let it rest though. "…just like you were 'joking' when that pig tried to get a restraining order". Luke side glanced Kenny, but continued to secure the tarp. Clem looked between the two, unsure of what was going on.

"I'm just kidding with you, Luke. You're one of the pretty ones, still got all your teeth", Kenny smirked as he secured the top of the tarp. Luke raised from his kneeled position, folding his arms. "What're you getting' at?" He grumbled at Kenny. The older man just ignored him, before continuing to speak. "You ever had a girlfriend, Luke?"

He glared at Kenny with a blunt response. "Several…"

Kenny smiled at his answer. "Going through the whole herd at once, eh? I bet those dairy farmers really hated—"

"Stop!" Clem commanded. "I don't know what you are doing, but just stop…"

Luke smiled at her, glad for the backup. Kenny just lowered his voice, unimpressed with her support for the young man. "I'm gonna go get more tarps", he snarled as he entered the lodge.

Luke pulled Clem to the side, away a little from the door to avoid Kenny's line of sight.

"Thanks Clem", he said. "Look, I know that guy's your friend but…" Luke shifted his eyes to make sure he was still inside. "…he's kind of an asshole".

[He's just nervous.]

[He is an asshole.]

**[And you're not?]**

[…]

Clem smiled at Luke. "And you're not an asshole?"

Luke grinned, "When was I ever an asshole to you?"

She folded her arms. "The bite, the shed, the bridge, the ladder…"

Luke rubbed his forehead. "Okay maybe I was a little… hold on, the bridge? How was I being an asshole on the bridge?"

Clem simpered, "You decided to fall through so you didn't have to fight the walkers".

"Damn… now you know", he joked. They exchanged a brief smile before Luke's face saddened. "You know, Nick's been awful quiet these past few hours… You know? Since the bridge".

She looked at him knowingly, "Jess mentioned he wanted to speak with me".

"Oh good", Luke seemed relieved. "I was trying to tell you that but I didn't know how to make it not seem weird".

"Why would it be weird?" Clem asked concerned. He shrugged, "It's not. Just, I didn't want to make it seem like you were in trouble… Like you were getting a scolding from mean old pops".

"You know about that?" Clem cocked her head.

"Of course I do, I've already been 'adopted'. Why do you think Jess is always givin' me a hard time?" He warmly smiled at Clem. "We can be a good sibling duo".

She smirked, "I never had a sister." "Hey!" Luke snapped. "Those are the kind of remarks that make an older brother draw on his sister's face when she sleeps".

Clem giggled and Luke chuckled at her adorable laugh. "Just go see what Nick wants, Okay?"

"Okay", she nodded.

**(O) Talk to Nick**

Clementine approached Nick as he carried a stack of firewood into storage. He noticed her and smiled immediately. "Hey Clem", He beamed with his sapphire eyes. "Hi Nick" she was polite in her greeting. Clem thought it strange that she was suddenly addressing Nick like she would her own father, or Lee. The contrast of seeing Nick acting so childish to the way he appeared now was refreshing to the young girl. His height and his dark hair, combined with the shadow his hat would cast over his piercing blue eyes. To Clem, he was seeming more like a silent protector. She was beginning to trust him, as he trusted her.

She walked at his side to the storage. "You talk to Jess yet?" He asked the young girl. "I saw you talkin' with Luke… You're friend looked like he was givin' him a hard time".

Clem nodded. "I talked to Jess, she mentioned you wanted to speak".

As they reached the storage shed, Nick dropped the pile of fire wood on top of the others. He turned to Clem and sat on a crate, so his eyes were at her level.

"Look. I know that all the things I have done, and the way I've acted… It makes someone like me a hard person to forgive". He looked down momentarily but returned his eyes on Clem. "I want to make this right. I can't help but get the feelin' that… our paths met for a reason. You just remind me so much of what Hud might've grown up to become, that maybe…" He shrugged. "I dunno. It's stupid, I guess".

She smiled at the man. "Aren't you a little young to be my dad?"

"I'm 64, remember?" He joked. His tone became serious again. "Look, I'm not trying to be your dad… I just want you to know that if you need anything, you can talk to me or Jess, okay?"

[Okay.]

[I'm good.]

[I don't want your help, Nick. Ever.]

**[…]**

Clementine was still unsure if she wanted to be that reliant on anyone, especially people she had only known for a week. She trusted Jess but was still unsure about Nick. His mood swings kept messing with Clem's trust of him and it made her unsure if he would look out for her all the time. She just smiled nervously at him and Nick could see her uncertainty.

"Just think about it, okay?" He smiled.

"What exactly would happen if I said yes?" Clem asked curiously.

"Nothing", Nick expressed tenderly. "But it means you could take the food off my plate and I wouldn't stab your hand with my fork". Clem frowned and Nick chuckled. "It's the only example I could think of", he shrugged.

"I'll think about it", she smiled.

"Good".

Clementine was about to turn and leave but Nick grabbed her attention again before she could do so. "Clem, I've been thinkin' about earlier… when you gave me Pete's watch…"

He reached inside the side pocket of his pants, pulling out a mouse gun. "This was the gun my mum always carried. It wasn't practical but old habits die hard I guess. I still remember as a kid, when my dad would come home too drunk and too violent… she'd pull this out on him. Funny how such a little thing could scare a big man". He laughed. "Kind of like you, I guess". Clem smiled at his compliment. Nick handed out the gun and gestured for her to take it. She took it in her hands, examining its build. "I want you to take it", he urged. "What? No…" Clem hesitated. "I can't take your mum's gun".

"I held on to it for sentimental reasons. Just sat there in my pocket. Would be real embarrassing if people found out I carried that sort of weapon".

She giggled softly.

"I want you to take it. I'd feel better knowing you can protect yourself". Clem was a little overwhelmed by Nick's gesture of good will.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure Clem", he smiled. "Just don't mention it to the others, we haven't exactly all agreed on the whole 'letting you carry a firearm' situation".

"Thank you, Nick".

Nick raised off the crate and pulled the brim of her hat down in a cheeky manner. "Now get outta here, kid", he grinned.

Clem went to exit the storage shed. She looked back to see Nick's tall frame, his back to her as he piled the firewood on top of the already large stack.

**[HUG NICK]**

[RETURN TO LODGE]

Nick was startled and dropped the firewood cutting. He looked down to see the small figure wrapped tightly around his waist. He hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on her back to pull her close. After a moment, she let go and moved back to stare up at him. "Thank you again, Nick", she smiled warmly.

She ran out of the storage room and back to the lodge, leaving a stunned but ecstatic Nick behind.

He smiled gently to himself.

(O) Pick up CD

(O) Interact/examine CD player

(O) Look at dinner table

**(O) Talk to Sarita**

(O) Look at Christmas Tree

(O) Look at decoration

(O) Look at fireplace

As Clementine approached, Sarita grabbed her attention. "Clementine we could use some help. Here, Sarah, you take this and string them up over there". Clem knelt down and picked up a red decorative ball from the box, stringing it on one of the branches. "You knew Kenny before", Sarita began. "It must be incredible to see him again. When I met him, well… He's so different now".

[Did he talk about before?]

[It's weird to see him.]

**[How did you meet?]**

[…]

"You must be so glad".

"So how'd you meet Kenny?" Clementine asked in curiosity.

"I found him holed up in an old restaurant, if you can believe it". "Holed up?" Clem sceptically asked. Sarita just smiled, "You should have seen his beard then".

She turned back to the tree as the two younger girls joined. "Perfect, now we just need the topper".

Sarah hinted at the topper she would like. "We always had an angel on top of our tree".

"My family didn't celebrate Christmas, but I still love the decorations".

Clementine walked away, intent on finding a topper for the tree.

Clementine walked upstairs and was confronted with Alvin, Rebecca and Carlos who were discussing the lights that she had seen down by the bridge. Suddenly she found herself being asked to snoop out Kenny and his friends to see what they knew. As Carlos left to find Luke and Alvin went to get Rebecca a drink, Clem found herself comforting Rebecca about her baby's future. When Alvin returned, Clem found the Angel to top the tree and placed it on. Sarah smiled, "She looks so cool!"

**(?) Sarah will remember that**

"Beautiful", Sarita commented as she looked up at the white and gold angel. "I used to love this time of year. You know, now that you're friends are here this place is starting to feel like a real home".

Clem made her way back down to Sarita who had continued speaking. "Matthew and Walter are amazing people. Honestly it's dangerous to be this kind, but they can't help it. Wait until you meet Matthew. He's a real character. The first time he met me, he called me Rita".

[Where is Matthew?]

[When is he coming back?]

**[What does he look like?]**

[…]

Clementine was becoming concerned with the ever so often mentions of Matthew. It couldn't have been him on the bridge though, could it?

"What does Matthew look like?" Clem asked, trying to put her mind at ease.

"Oh, he's a handsome man. Little shorter than Walter. He should be back soon", Sarita smiled.

She looked around briefly and lowered her voice. "Clem, I wanted to ask you… Does Kenny seem different to you? I didn't know him before and well… I'm curious".

[I haven't noticed]

[He's the same old Kenny.]

**[He does seem different.]**

[…]

Clem stretched out her words as she thought about Sarita's question. "He does seem different than I remember".

"In what way?"

"I'm not sure".

**(?) Sarita will remember that**

"Well you three have been busy", Kenny's approaching voice startled Sarita. "Kenny! Isn't it great?"

She turned to face him but moved to pick up the box of leftover decorations. "I've got it, hon" Kenny spoke as he reached for the box. "I think I can manage, Ken". His voice was harsh as he snatched the box from her hands. "I said I got it!"

Sarita was taken aback but she turned to Clem, pretending that Kenny's outburst hadn't upset her. "Always has to play the gentlemen. But I tell you, when I met him, he couldn't lift a fly".

Walter called through the lodge. "Well everyone, dinner is served. C'mon, let's eat!"

The cabin group seated themselves at the table on the left. Rebecca sat at the end, Carlos next to her and Luke next to him. Alvin sat across from Rebecca and Sarah sat next to him. There was a spare seat (intended for Clem) next to Sarah and Nick sat next to it with Jess on the end.

Kenny and Sarita sat at the opposite table with Walter. They too had a spot intended for Clem.

Luke noticed Nick didn't look well. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah", he looked up and sighed. "I'm just… I wish I hadn't pulled that trigger". Jess placed her soft hand on top of her husband's as he looked down at the bowl in front of him.

"Just try to forget about it", Luke advised. The young man felt sympathy for his best friend, but turned to gesture for an approaching Clementine to join them for dinner. He was cut off. "Right here Clem!" Kenny called from the opposite table.

Suddenly Clem found herself caught in the middle. It didn't help that Luke looked down in disappointment, almost certain that Clem would choose to sit with Kenny. Nick looked at her sadly too and Jess just smiled softly in understanding, knowing that Kenny was a friend she hadn't seen in years and would probably prefer to sit with him.

**(O) Sit with Luke**

(O) Sit with Kenny

Clem felt comfortable around the cabin group and she wanted to let Kenny know that they were "cool". Kenny saw her walk over to them and felt a little saddened by her choice.

**(?) Kenny will remember that**

Clem sat in the spare spot between Sarah and Nick and began to eat her peaches and beans, Luke smiled at her and began to speak, looking behind at Kenny quickly before doing so.

"So what's the deal with your friend over there?"

Carlos joined, "Yes. We were just talking about this Kenny. What do you make of him, Clem?"

Jess frowned, "Boys. Stop it. We're guests here, no need to be bitching about the host".

**[I trust Kenny.]**

[It's been a while.]

[I never liked him.]

[…]

"I trust him", the young girl smiled. Luke shifted his eyes and lowered his voice. "With your life?"

"Luke…" Jess hissed. Clem felt a little pressured to give him such a bold statement, so she spoke a little unsurely. "I think so".

Luke turned back to sneak a peek at Kenny, with Clem and Nick staring as well. "Will you guys stop it", Jess snapped. "Luke, turn around".

Luke faced back around and Jess glared at him, but he shrugged her off and continued to speak. "Walter was tellin' me his family died". "That's horrible", Sarah gasped. The group sat silently for a moment before Luke started again. "A thing like that can hit a guy pretty hard".

Alvin looked up at Kenny, "He lost his whole family?"

"Wife and kid".

"Damn…" Alvin remembered what Clem had told him earlier about Nick and Jess and peeked a look down at them to see their reaction.

Jess just lifted her hand from Nick's and wrapped her arms around herself to stop her trembling. Memories of Hudson kept creeping back to her at the mention of a lost child. Nick just lowered his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

[I didn't know him that long.]

**[Kenny lost it a little.]**

[He handled it okay.]

[…]

"He lost it a little after that", Clem admitted. "Lost it how?" Luke responded curiously.

"Well", she shrugged. "He drinks…"

**(?) Luke will remember that**

"Oh. Well", Luke was suddenly reminded of his close friend and looked towards Nick, who still had his head lowered.

Suddenly everyone seemed to get up from their seats and move off except for Clem, Nick and Luke. Jess gave Nick a soft peck on his cheek. "I'm going to go help Walter clean up", she spoke gently before leaving the three. Nick frowned as he saw Kenny approach and take a seat across from him, next to Luke.

The atmosphere became awkward and Kenny tried to ease the tension, turning slightly to greet Luke. "Hey there, peanut butter". Luke ignored the comment, trying to keep the conversation peaceful. "Hey".

"Hope you like the food".

"Oh it's… it's great. Thank you".

Nick continued to eat as Kenny spoke, almost directly to him. "Peaches and beans. Great for nutrition. Not too good on the way out though, I tell ya". He began to laugh excessively as the other three frowned. Kenny calmed and looked back at Luke. "So it's Luke…" he turned back to Nick and pointed. "And Nick. Luke and Nick. You guys sure do look like a _match_".

Luke was about to take a spoonful of his food but stopped, darting his eyes at Kenny and frowning. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nick snapped. Kenny glanced down quickly at the wedding ring on Nick's finger. "I'm just sayin' you look like good friends, is all", he smiled.

Luke tried to get the maturity level back on track. "So what was your plan here? Hold out for the winter?"

Kenny raised his brow, "Actually we were thinkin' of moving on. Somewhere up north". He looked down at Clem, "You ever heard of a place called Wellington?"

"Wellington?" Luke questioned. "The hell is that?"

"A place", the bearded man bluntly replied.

[It's in the north.]

**[Christa and I were going there.]**

[I don't know much about it.]

[…]

"Yeah", Clem answered happily. "Christa and I were going there".

"Supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan", he smiled.

Nick looked up from his bowl. "Michigan?" He repeated sceptically.

Kenny was rude in his response to the young man. "You got a hearing problem, kid? Yeah, Michigan. Think about it. Fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters, so the walkers get slow".

"Sounds like bullshit", Nick grunted. Kenny furrowed his brows. "Listen, Vanilla Ice. I don't know what your deal is, but you're more than welcome to take off in the morning". Luke sternly faced Kenny, as Nick continued to argue. "Well that'll be just fine by me".

"What's the deal with these guys, Clem?"

Nick didn't appreciate being condescended by the man in front of the young girl. "Hey, fuck you buddy".

"It's fine, Nick", Luke reassured. "We're not staying".

"Well she's staying", Kenny pointed at Clem as he stared Luke down.

"Excuse me?" Luke didn't appreciate that the older man was making decisions for her.

[Kenny, stop.]

**[Please. Don't fight.]**

[Luke, listen to him.]

[…]

"Please. Don't fight", Clem begged. The men looked at her anxiously in a moment of silence, before Kenny spoke to Nick. "I saw your ring there…" He pointed at Nick's hand. "Too bad there's no law to lock your girl up. Seems she has a thing for children". Kenny grinned but was shocked when a hard fist landed against his face. Soon Kenny and Nick were slamming each other against benches, throwing punches and head locking each other. Luke tried to get between the two. "STOP!" He yelled. "STOP! COME ON!"

Their commotion had gained the attention of the others and soon everyone was crowding around Kenny and Nick's brawling, with Luke desperately attempting to pry them apart. "Nick", Jess screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" Sarita almost mimicked her calls, but to Kenny. "Kenny, please! Stop this!"

Alvin had moved forward and pulled Kenny off Nick, who the older man had slammed against the ground. Luke lifted his dazed friend from the floor, he had a black eye and a bloody nose. Jess wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder to stable him as Luke did the same on his other side. They helped him over to the lounge and seated him gently.

Kenny had only minor bruises and stormed off with Sarita at his heels, pleading that he calmed down.

"Shit…" Jess panicked in response to Nick's condition. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't think he has a concussion, he should be fine", Carlos assured her.

Luke kneeled down in front of his friend, trying to see his face from under the brim of his hat. "You alright, man?"

The dark haired man raised his head, disorientated by his surroundings. "Did I… did I win?"

Luke chuckled, "Well… let's just leave it at 'you got a good few hits in'".

Jess folded her arms. "Is this what this was, Nick? Some petty testosterone fuelled bullshit. For god sake's, we're here an hour and you're already starting a damn feud".

Nick looked sadly at her, his eyes dull. "It was his fault…"

"I don't care whose fault it was, I…"

**[It was Kenny's fault.]**

[It was Nick's fault.]

[It was both of their faults]

[…]

Everyone had almost forgotten the young girl standing there until she spoke up. "It was Kenny's fault, he said something mean about you".

Jess's eyes widened in surprise. "What'd he say?" Clem went to speak but Luke had cut her off. "He basically called you a paedophile… but I think the insult was more aimed at Nick".

"Really?" Jess fumed. She sat down next to Nick and pulled him close, allowing him to rest his head on her chest. "Well tomorrow morning, my foot's going straight up that man's ass. Then we're getting the bloody hell out of here".

Clem wanted everyone to get along, but things were never that easy.

[I'm staying with Kenny.]

[I'm going with you guys.]

**[Can't we just try to get along?]**

[…]

"Can we please just try again?" She pleaded. "Everyone's just tired, maybe if we get some rest things will be better tomorrow".

Luke faced the young girl. "Sorry Clem, but with those lights so close by, we can't risk stayin' in case it's Carver".

"Clementine, I still think it's best that you come with us, but it is up to you whether you stay or not", Carlos advised. "Now, I'm going to check on Sarah. Let me know if Nick's condition worsens". Once he had left, Walter approached them. He looked sadly at Jess who was cradling Nick's head. He turned to Clem, "Hey Clementine. Would you, uh, lend me a hand outside for a moment?"

*TIME PASS*

Walter had begun to talk about relationships and how the apocalypse had opened a new opportunity for people to become more political. Kenny had joined them, now completely calm and acting like his punch out with Nick hadn't occurred.

The three walked around the back to check the windows before the storm hit them, only to find a red headed lady peeking in.

She explained that she had a family close by and that they were starving. Walter sympathised with the woman and brought a large box of supplies out for her to take, much to the disliking of Kenny. After the woman had left, Kenny told Clem to head inside as he needed to speak with Walter.

The young girl did as he asked and headed in to the lodge, not wanting to anger the man.

Clementine headed back inside the lodge, attempting to make her way up to her bed. "Clementine".

Luke's sudden unexpected voice had startled her, he peered out at her from behind the column in the cafeteria. "Don't freak out", he gestured for her to come over to him.

As she walked over, his voice had become a whisper. "Listen, okay. I gotta tell you somethin'. That guy on the bridge was Walter's friend". He pulled out a photo frame that contained an image of Walter and the man from the bridge, smiling together in front of a scenic view. Clem stared down at the image and began to feel anxious.

"See, I knew something was off, so I asked Sarita about their friend. Now they're all worried he's not back yet", Luke explained.

[Where's Nick?]

[What are we going to do?]

**[I already figured it out.]**

[…]

"I know he was", Clem sadly replied.

"I don't think Walter knows yet. So we have to keep this quiet. I mean, who knows what the hell he'd do if he found out".

[What if he finds out anyway?]

**[We should tell him.]**

[I won't say anything.]

[…]

"We should tell him", Clem decided. Luke was unaccustomed to the idea, "He's gonna ask who did it. And you're gonna _tell _him?"

Clem tried to reason with him using stern persuasion. "It's the right thing to do".

"It's right to get Nick killed? Because that's what's gonna happen", he growled. "This isn't just about Nick. How's Jess gonna handle her husband being killed because we fucked up and told Walter?"

Clem shifted her eyes in discomfort, not being able to distinguish what was the right decision in the situation. Luke caught her attention again. "Now, do you still have that knife? Because if it was Matthews', and Walter sees it, he's gonna put two and two together". Clem turned to face the front of the lodge where they had left their stuff. "It's with the other weapons".

Luke devised his plan. "Okay, well, go get rid of it. And I'll find Walter and run interference. Oh, and, uh… keep an eye out for Nick".

Almost instantly, Nick came staggering in their direction. "I'm right here, what's up?"

Luke stepped out from behind the column to avoid suspicion, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh, uh, it's nothing, man. I just wanted to check and see if you're okay. Good to see you're up though".

Nick grinned cheekily, "You comin' to tuck me in?"

"Yeah… ha. Yeah, something like that".

"No offense man, but one of the benefits of being married is having a beautiful girl tuck me in. Not your ugly ass".

Luke just chuckled, trying to not let on that he and Clem were hiding something from the young man. Nick could feel that something was off with Luke's behaviour. "Hey", he spoke gently. "If something's wrong you can tell me. You guys can talk to me, all right".

[We have something to tell you.]

[Nothing…]

**[Luke…?]**

[…]

"Luke…?" Clem looked uncomfortably up at him. Nick could tell that there was definitely something wrong and began to feel nervous. "Hey, if there's something going on, I want to know".

Luke reassured the man. "Nah, just… Go back to bed, Nick".

"I'm serious. You two can talk to me". "I know", Luke agreed. "What, you don't trust me now?"

**[SHOW PHOTO]**

[It's nothing… go back to bed.]

Nick moved forward towards Clem, as she pulled the photo from behind her back and handed it to him face down. He turned it slowly, as disgust lined his face. He couldn't handle what he was seeing and began to panic. "Oh, Jesus. Oh, God".

"Goddammit… hey Nick, shut the fuck up", Luke ordered. Nick shook his head. "I can't man, I can't".

Luke was stern in his words. "Do not fucking blow it".

"Blow it?" Nick exclaimed unbelievably. "It's over. I have to tell him, Luke".

Luke was startled by Nick's words and attempted to persuade, rather harshly, that telling Walter was a bad idea. "What? No! You… hey, Nick, you cannot do that. Are you fuckin' nuts?"

"I got to", Nick replied sadly. "I can't live with that on me".

"And you can live with widowing Jess after Walter kills you? I mean, man, I hear you… But this is fucking suicide".

**[You should tell Walter.]**

[Either way is risky.]

[Don't say anything.]

[…]

"You should tell Walter the truth", Clementine admitted. "Yeah", Nick nodded. "Yeah…"

Luke widened his eyes, shocked that Clem had encouraged Nick. "What am I supposed to tell Jess, huh? How the hell am I meant to explain that one Nick?" His blue eyes looked deeply at Luke, lost in thought. "Just tell her… I love her".

He turned and walked away mumbling "Jesus Christ, I can't handle this".

Luke turned back towards Clem. "Look, Clem… Just go do that thing, all right?"

Clementine sneaked over to their belongings, opening her back pack to see Matthew's knife was not present. "It's gone…" She slightly panicked to herself. She shifted her view to look out the glass door, only to see Walter there stroking the blade of the knife. A cigarette in his mouth.

The young girl exited the lodge and kept her distance from Walter, the only noise present was the sound of the wind turbine as they stood in silence.

[Put the knife down.]

[Are you okay?]

**[Walter…?]**

[…]

"Walter…?" she asked, moving slightly forward.

"I always liked this knife", He began as he spun it around in his hands. He pulled it out of its holster and rested his hand on the railing as he squeezed the grip tight. "Gave it to Matthew when all this started". He took another puff of his cigarette. "I know his dead…" He continued. "Who did it? Was it that kid? What's his name… Nick? Heard him talkin' earlier. Something about shooting a man".

They stood in silence for a moment as Walter's tone resembled that of a psychopath.

"I could see it… I could see it on his face. Wasn't sure then… but now".

**[It was us. Nick shot him.]**

[We didn't do anything.]

"It was us. It was our fault", Clem's voice was full of grief.

**(?) You told Walter the truth**

Walter widened his eyes in horror. "Jesus. I… I don't feel good".

Clem kept her eyes on the knife in Walter's hand. "Nick shot him", she admitted. He tightened his grip on the handle, taking another large puff of his smoke. "Is… is Nick a good man?" He furrowed his brows. "Or is he just like everyone else?"

[He's just like everyone else.]

**[Nick is a good guy.]**

[…]

"Is he just one of those… those fuckers that don't give a shit about anyone but themselves?" Walter's words were sharp and full of pain.

"No", Clem replied. "He's a good guy Walter. He's a husband and he was a father… He looks out for the people he cares about. He looks out for me… he saved my life".

**(?) Walter will remember that**

Walter took another puff as Nick peeped his head out of the front door, becoming startled by what was happening. The man didn't see him as his back was faced to them, he continued to speak. "He was always going out alone. I told him something like this would happen. But he wouldn't listen. No, Matt always knew best".

Nick walked out to join Clem. "Does he know?" He whispered to her. Clem nodded in response. "You need to tell him what happened".

Walter turned suddenly, with the knife still gripped firmly in his hand and a furious expression lining his face. He began to weep as he spoke, "Tell me what you did. Just tell me, son. Tell me what happened". Nick held his hands up, trying to calm Walter. "From a distance it looked like anyone. I thought he was going to shoot my friends and… and I shot Matthew. But it happened real fast. I didn't… I didn't know if I hit him. But I did and… I didn't mean to".

Walter moved slightly towards Nick as he began to break down. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me? Do you have any idea?"

Nick was honest in his words, unknowing what the consequence would be if he spoke them. "I do know Walter. I've lost so many people… Even before all this started, and I was afraid to lose more. I… I didn't want to feel that again. I couldn't stand to feel that again. I didn't want to see my best friend or Clem die. I didn't want to see my wife—I… I was selfish Walter, and I deserve whatever you do to me. I was wrong about Matthew and there's not an inch of myself that I don't hate right now. But in that moment, when I thought that I was going to lose the people I hold most dear… I didn't hesitate to take that shot…

I was scared, and I feel sick now. But I didn't hesitate…"

Walter was taken aback by his words, a little sickened by them, but threw the knife away nonetheless.

Suddenly the wind had picked up speed, causing the wind turbine to spin out of control. It caught the attention of Walter, Nick and Clem as they faced it. The others except for Alvin, Rebecca, Jess and Sarah exited to see where the noise was originating from. It was sure to attract walkers.

"Walt? What's going on?" Kenny asked. He noticed that all their faces were full of grief, and turned to Nick to get some answers. As he walked close, Nick gestured with his head towards the turbine and Kenny became worried at its quickened pace.

*TIME PASS*

The group had all headed off to shut the turbine down, with Kenny and Luke heading towards the transformer after they heard it blow up. Walkers had emerged after the turbine was shut down and the group started shooting them down.

Nick was grabbed by a large walker and struggled with it, calling for help as he had ran out of ammo. Clementine remembered the mouse gun that Nick had given her, and shot the walker dead. He smiled at the young girl and she ran to him as Walter exited from behind and joined them, running off to join the rest of the group. As more walkers approached, Carlos ordered for Clem to head inside. She ran up the small set of stairs inside the lodge, where Rebecca caught her attention. "Clementine! Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the sound of assault rifles from every direction masked the wind outside as the walkers were shredded apart by the spraying bullets. "What the hell?" Alvin asked as the three crouched low at the window to peek out.

Carver appeared out of the forest followed by three of his people. They surrounded Carlos, Sarita, Nick and Walter. "Howdy folks", Carver smiled with cockiness. "Where's Rebecca?" He asked Carlos, as he came face to face with him. The doctor said nothing and spat in the man's face. He wiped the spit away, "It's nice to see you too", and finished by landing a hard punch to Carlos' face.

"Dad!" Sarah whimpered as Jess tried to hold her close, but she pulled from her grip and ran outside. "Sarah!" Jess tried to stop her but it was too late. The young girl ran outside and already had her arms wrapped around her father.

Carver noticed the direction from where Sarah had come from and commanded for his people to search the lodge. They brought the captured group inside and lined them up, kneeled on the ground.

Not before Walter had noticed that one of Carver's people was the red haired lady he had helped before. He was shocked as she told him to "move it", pointing her gun at him.

Jess, Rebecca, Alvin and Clementine had snuck up the stairs and examined the situation from up top.

Carver scanned the upper floor from below, before grabbing a stunned Carlos and beating him to persuade the others to surrender.

"Dad!" Sarah screamed. Carver's voice was coarse, "I'm only gonna ask you once. Where's Rebecca?"

Carlos looked into his daughters innocent eyes. "Sarah, look at me. It's gonna be okay". Carver grabbed Carlos' hand and broke his finger, causing him to groan in pain and his daughter to cry.

Carver called out. "Rebecca! Rebecca!? Our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety! I know you're out there… and Alvin, Jess, Luke… and the girl! This is real simple. You want this over quick, you all play nice and show your faces". Sarah cried "Don't hurt my dad! Please!"

"He'll kill him", Alvin whispered nervously. "No, Alvin", Rebecca trembled.

"We gotta go down there…"

"I can't do that".

Clem looked between them both, being held in the arms of Jess.

"Bec… the baby… You need a doctor…" Alvin persuaded.

"No, where's Luke and Kenny".

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

**[We have to help Carlos.]**

[Let's get out of here.]

[He won't kill him.]

[…]

"We have to help Carlos", Clem reminded them. "The only way to help him is do what the man says", Alvin replied. "What about Luke and Kenny?" Rebecca whimpered. "Look at those guns. We start shootin' and people are gonna die on both sides".

"My husband is down there", Jess sadly noted. Rebecca looked at her with compassion, but was still too frightened to succumb to their plan.

Carlos' scream ran through the lodge as Carver broke another of his fingers.

"Clem can sneak out, find Luke and Kenny", Rebecca pleaded. "What the hell is she gonna do? And you heard him, Carver knows she's with us".

Sarah begged for Carver to stop torturing her father. "We have to go down there, now", Jess hissed at the three. Alvin nodded in agreement. "We're going down there".

"He'll kill you", Rebecca sobbed. Alvin just looked at her grimly.

"Fuck you!" Carlos spat at Carver. "Shoot him! Somebody just shoot hi—" Carver grabbed his head, pulling it back and raising a knife to his throat.

"Clem go get help".

"He'll kill him Bec".

"He'll do it anyway".

"You don't know that".

Carver's voice echoed through the lodge. "Say goodbye, Carlos". Carlos spoke to his daughter. "Don't look sweetie, don't look…"

**[We have to give up. He'll kill him.]**

[I'll find Luke and Kenny.]

"He's gonna kill him", Clem panicked. "Rebecca, we have to give up".

**(?) Rebecca will remember that**

She placed her palm to her forehead, before standing up. "Bill, stop!" she yelled. Carver looked up, overjoyed, as they made their way down to him. He approached her and stroked her cheek. "You alright?" She threw daggers with her eyes. "Fuck you, Bill!"

As she walked to line up, Alvin, Clem and Jess followed. Carver grabbed Jess by the arm as she passed him, pulling her back to him harshly making her gasp in shock. Nick gritted his teeth.

"Now here's another beauty I've missed seeing…" He smiled at her. Her eyes were wide with fear, and he grabbed her chin firmly to make her look at him. "Too bad you got away before we could spend time together…" She tried to wince away but couldn't, as he ran his other hand down her thigh and brought it back up to squeeze her ass. "You have nice birthing hips", he grinned.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Nick furiously demanded. Troy, one of Carver's 'soldiers', approached the young man. "Nice black eye, you might need another…" He butted Nick hard in the face with the end of his gun. Nick groaned in pain. Carver threw Jess forward into the line. "Why do you people have no idea when to shut your FUCKING MOUTHS!?"

Carlos was kneeled next to Clementine. "Clem, can you reach my hands?"

The young girl looked back, shocked by the state of his two fingers bent back out of position.

[I can't. They'll see.]

[Just be quiet.]

**[I'll try.]**

[…]

"I'll try", she whispered back. They both shuffled to get close, but Troy had scanned around to look at them. Forcing Clem to snap her hands back.

*TIME SKIP*

Almost instantly after Carlos had asked Clem the favour, one of Carver's men was shot dead. It was Kenny sniping them from outside.

In retaliation, Carver shot Walter dead.

Kenny didn't give up which prompted Carver to bring Alvin out as a human shield. He was close to shooting him dead when Clem shouted for Kenny and Luke to stop.

The villainous man had noticed her pleads and dropped Alvin, returning to pick up Clem instead.

"No, not her!" Jess cried. Troy spat at her, "shut up darlin'. Before I have to kick your pretty face in!"

"We can do this all night!" Carver called to Kenny. There was a moment of silence before the lodge door swung open and Kenny entered alone, unarmed with his hands raised. He was bounded and thrown in line with the rest.

"Where's Luke?" Carver demanded, walking up the line of his prisoners. "Finally cut and run, huh? Why am I not surprised?"

He turned to face them and moved forward assertively. "I warned you. I warned you not to follow him. And look where he's led you".

He walked towards Rebecca.

"But you're safe now… we're going home".

He smiled sadistically at her.

"As a family…"


	4. Episode 3 (Part 1)

****WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT****

**A/N: This chapter is just almost an introduction to my rewritten version of episode 3 so does contain parts that stick close to the plot. This is part 1, so stay tuned for more :)**

**[Clam-mentine: If you are the same person, thank you so much for always commenting on my stories! I'm glad you liked the Luke/Kenny scene. It was definitely one of the funner scenes I wrote. And yeah, I wanted to make Carver really creepy.]**

**[Guest: I hope she gives in too... maybe this chapter? ;)]**

Episode 3 (Part 1):

The remainder of the group were now in Carver's hands, being transported in the back of a truck to Howe's Hardware. They sat in silence for a long period of time, nervous and frightened about what awaited them. Several bumps on the road were hit before Kenny finally spoke up. "All right, we gotta do something. Come on. Anyone got anything sharp? Anything?" He looked across the group who just lowered their heads. "We need to get these bindings off!"

He began to fluster at their silence and looked at the young girl for help. "Hey! Clem, help me find something to cut these off. Anything sharp that could cut these…"

Rebecca gave him a gnarly look. "And what good is that gonna do?"

"The hell is wrong with you people? We've gotta get out of here".

[Why bother?]

**[Like what?]**

[There's nothing in here.]

[…]

"Like what?" Clem asked. The man snapped at her. "What do you mean, like what? Something sharp. Anything that can help! A fuckin'—I don't know. Anything!"

Jess sternly faced him. "You watch your tone around her…" She snarled.

Kenny met her eyes, he too, with furrowed brows. "Well I'm sorry", he sarcastically added in rudeness. "But we're in a fuckin' precarious position here. We gotta do something about that!"

The young woman was unkind in her tone. "Well yelling at Clementine isn't going to solve the issue, asshole!" He shot back at her "Nobody was asking you, wench". Nick joined his wife in staring down Kenny. "Excuse me?" She gasped in shock.

"Don't act like you haven't been openin' your legs for peanut butter as well".

She glowered at him. "How dare you… you horrible little man!"

Carlos stepped in to calm the situation. "Calm down, Kenny. They took everything. We have to keep a level head". "He's right", Rebecca joined. "You don't know Bill like we do".

"Bill?" Kenny scrunched up his face at her words. "This whole time it's Carver, Carver, Carver, now he's fuckin' Bill?" The truck hit another bump as the group stumbled slightly. "Oh, I see what it is. Y'all just gettin' a ride home, aren't ya? That's what's goin' on here".

Nick gritted at Kenny. "Say that again…" Kenny was thrown off by his sudden words, but fired at him nonetheless. "I'd stay out of this, boy".

"Mister, I ain't a boy".

"No, right… You're a man".

Nick just glared as Jess comforted him. "You don't have to prove anything to this pathetic prick, honey". She stared Kenny down as he growled low. "Didn't your daddy teach you how to speak to a man…? Guess he didn't, because you had to marry this kid".

"Why don't you come up with something original next time. On top of that, settle your ass down and shut the fuck up before you get us all killed", she fired.

"Kenny, you don't understand", Rebecca spoke up again. "Bill's different… He's worse".

"The fuck are you talkin' about", the bearded man snapped.

[You could've warned us.]

**[What do you mean worse?]**

[Is he going to kill us?]

[…]

"He wants to punish us", Rebecca whimpered.

Clementine raised her eyebrow at the pregnant woman. "What do you mean worse?"

Kenny answered the young girl before anyone else could. "He's a fucking psychopath now!"

Carlos was growing impatient of Kenny's ignorance. "You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

"Oh, he gave me a pretty good goddamn idea back at the lodge, and I don't intend to sit around here and let that happen to the rest of us!"

Nick frowned in response. "You expect us to punch our way out, unarmed?"

"Shut up!" Kenny barked. "I'm… I'm trying to help!" Carlos lowered his tone. "I'm sure Walter really appreciated your help".

"Like you helped Alvin…" Rebecca coldly added.

Sarita showed her support for Kenny, defending him passionately. "That's not fair! You're blaming him for the actions of a mad man".

Carlos turned to her and gritted his teeth. "I'm pointing out that, regardless of intent, there are consequences of rash actions. Something that _he _seems to be misreading as capitulation".

Kenny cracked, unaccustomed to being talked down to with words he didn't understand. "I dunno what the fuck you're saying, but I know it's bullshit! We have to do something!"

"Kenny…" Sarita urged him to calm down. Rebecca shook her head, "You can't reason with him".

Kenny scanned the group again, noticing a support beam of the truck had a rusted tear. Perfect for cutting of bindings. "Oh shit! Jackpot!" He exclaimed before standing up to move towards it. "Sit down", Carlos demanded. "You're going to get us all killed".

Kenny ignored him and started rubbing his binds against the jagged metal. "Y'all don't know what you're talking about. We get cooped up in some kennel like a bunch of fuckin' dogs, it's over!"

"You don't know that", Rebecca tried to reason only to have him fire back. "Yeah? Well, I been in this situation before. You ever been a prisoner?"

[We have to do something.]

**[Kenny, calm down.]**

[Stop fighting!]

[…]

"Kenny, please… calm down", Clem spoke softly. "I think everyone is just tired and cranky".

"She's right", Rebecca agreed. "We should all take it down a bit". Suddenly Kenny's bindings broke, freeing his hands. "All right, now we're talkin'".

Carlos tried to make the man understand the unrealistic plan he had devised. "Carver will be standing on the other side of that door with ten people". Sarah started crying as Rebecca tried to soothe her. "There, there, baby. It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine".

"It's okay Sarah", Jess joined. "It'll be okay". The young woman's soft earthen eyes met with her husband's icy blue ones. The two exchanged an almost telepathic understanding. Nick knew instantly what Jess needed of him.

"At this point, Luke may be the only hope we have", Carlos sighed.

"If he was gonna do something, he'd have done it by now", Kenny griped. "Who knows what he's dealing with? Anything can happen out there", Rebecca reminded.

"I'll tell you what happened; he abandoned us".

"You don't know that", Nick snapped. The older man glared at him, "Well I know he ain't here".

"He may not be around", the pregnant woman argued. "But he wouldn't just abandon us".

"That guy is a flake. I could tell the second I set eyes on him".

Jess gritted her teeth. "Maybe you should set those eyes on yourself. That flake detector would be off the charts".

"Nobody's talkin' to you, hon, so get your stupid voice outta my face", Kenny growled.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" her husband barked. Kenny ignored them as Jess gave Nick a concerned look. He knowingly looked back at her, readying himself for what needed to be done.

**[Luke will help us.]**

[Kenny's probably right.]

[We'll have to wait and see.]

[…]

"Luke will help us", Clem shot at Kenny. He widened his eyes at her. "Oh, yeah? When? After that crazy fuck has killed us all?"

The young girl lowered her head. "Hey, look… Clem…" he continued, a little more compassion to his tone. The truck hit the last bump and the group grew anxious once more. "We're close", Carlos notified.

Kenny readied himself. "Okay, let's do this".

Rebecca frowned, "They have guns. What exactly do you expect to do?"

The man was stern. "I'm gonna punch the first sonuvabitch I see. Then I'm gonna take his gun and use it to shoot the NEXT sonuvabitch I see". "Just sit down!" Carlos groaned.

"Shut up, Doc! This ain't your call!"

The truck started to back up, the beeping sounds outside filled the atmosphere. Kenny began to panic and turned to the small girl for support. "Hey, just… if something happens, just help out, okay? Don't, you know, go gettin' yourself hurt or nothin', but any help'd be good".

She shifted her eyes in uncertainty as he caught her attention again. "Hey. Clem. Look at me. You trust me, right?"

**[I trust you.]**

[This is a bad plan.]

[I'm scared.]

[…]

"Kenny, please", Sarita begged. "Just… just listen to them!"

"Yeah…" Clem nodded. "Yeah, I trust you".

He smiled and turned to face the door of the truck. "All right, everyone. Relax"—BANG!

Kenny fell to the floor unconscious as Nick stood above him, having clubbed the man in the back of the head with his bound fists. "Kenny!" Sarita called. "Are you okay?" She shook him as he didn't respond, which prompted her to glare up at the young man. "What is wrong with you!?"

He coldly pierced his eyes at her. "He can call me a kid… But at least I'm not a self-centred asshole who doesn't care for the safety of others". He sat back down next to Jess, who rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with great admiration.

Sarita was stumped for words, knowing what Nick had done was the right thing. "Is he okay?" Rebecca asked her in concern. "I think so", she replied.

"Ugh… what hit me?" Kenny groaned, still dazed. Carlos just grumbled unsympathetically. "It's for the best".

*TIME PASS*

Once the doors had opened, the captured group was greeted by the guns of Carver's Camp. Kenny regained consciousness just in time for Troy to question the whereabouts of his bindings. They were led through the compound as Carver spread his devious words through the PA system, acting like bringing the escaped members back was 'prophet'.

As the group reached the yard, Bonnie told them to stay off the fence with Nick growling a sarcastic "thanks" to her. Suddenly they were greeted by a one armed man named Reggie. Clementine learnt that he was meant to originally escape with the others but fell over whilst they were running, with no one returning to help. He was close to being let back in to the main group, pleading that the others have a quiet night. Clementine saw two other strangers in the yard. A man named Mike, who seemed grumpy and tired, and a strange woman who stared at them before heading off to her bed. Reggie mentioned that she had been found wandering the outskirts of Howe's, covered in walker guts.

As everyone left to settle in, Clem found herself left with Kenny who told her to look for exploits within the yard. He went to gain Reggie's attention, engaging him in small talk, as Clem roamed the yard.

(O) Look at fire pit

(O) Look at fence gap

(O) Look/Examine fence

(O) Examine hose reel

(O) Examine ladder

(O) Look at rope

(O) Look at barbed wire

(O) Look at soil

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Rebecca

(O) Talk to Sarah

(O) Examine shelves

**(O) Talk to Nick and Jess**

(O) Look at woman

(O) Look at statue

(O) Talk to Mike

Clementine walked over to the young couple. Nick was leaning against the wall where the beds were. Jess stood facing him. Clem noted that the two seemed to be in deep conversation as Nick noticed her approaching. "Hey, Clem", he smiled. Jess turned to face the girl. "Clem, sweetie, how are you doing?"

[I'm fine.]

[I'm scared.]

**[It doesn't matter.]**

[…]

"It doesn't matter", she shrugged. "It's not going to change anything…"

Jess's face turned somber. "It's going to be fine, Clem. We'll watch out for you. You're safe". Nick nodded in reassurance, "We've gotcha back".

Jess scanned around the yard, focusing on Rebecca. "I'm going to check up on 'Bec, okay? After what happened with Alvin… I just hope she stays well for the baby".

The young woman headed off towards Rebecca and Sarita. Clem watched her leave only to face back to Nick as he spoke.

"We were just talkin' about Luke. Just… there's no way he's gone. That he left. How 'bout it? 'Cause me, I known him for damn near twenty years now and I can't buy it. 'Course, I can't say the thought never crossed my mind. Things change. The whole damn world's changed".

He looked up in thought momentarily. "Yeah. Yeah, he's still out there. You watch".

**[Why didn't he help us?]**

[I don't know.]

[Never.]

[…]

Clementine had felt close to Luke during the days she had spent with the cabin group, but she was becoming doubtful. Why hadn't Luke helped them? Why had he left her to be scared?

"Why wouldn't he help us before we got here?" She questioned Nick. "I don't know. I just know he's out there", Nick assured. "He's smart. Smarter than me, that's for sure".

He gazed into the distance, returning to Clem. "You outta try and get some sleep, okay. They're gonna ride our asses tomorrow… that's for sure". Clementine nodded slightly before turning to move off. She thought about speaking, remembering what Nick had asked her at the lodge.

**[You'll look after me, right?]**

[I can take care of myself.]

[…]

Her words trembled slightly in fear. "You—you'll look after me… right?"

Nick was caught unexpectedly and widened his eyes at her. "Yeah… Yeah, of course. I've got ya", he smiled. The girl walked towards him as he kneeled down to her level, wrapping her arms tight around him. "You promise?" She asked, as she pulled away from the hug. His eyes had become warm as he smiled. "I promise, Clem".

(O) Look at fire pit

(O) Look at fence gap

(O) Look/Examine fence

(O) Examine hose reel

(O) Examine ladder

(O) Look at rope

(O) Look at barbed wire

(O) Look at soil

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Rebecca

(O) Talk to Sarah

(O) Examine shelves

**(O) Talk to Jess**

(O) Look at woman

(O) Look at statue

(O) Talk to Mike

Jess had finished checking in on Rebecca and was standing by the fence, gazing up at the barbed wire lining the peaks. Clementine stood at her side, with Jess not noticing, causing the young girl to tug at her sleeve. "Oh…" She seemed startled. "Sorry Clem, bit out of it right now, I guess".

Clem became concerned at her unusual nature. "Are you okay?"

The woman peered down at her, shaking her head slightly to focus herself. "Yes. Yeah, I'm fine".

Her answer was unsatisfactory and the girl folded her arms in response, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, it's just about Luke…" Jess admitted. "What about him?" she asked curiously.

"Well", Jess began. "Everyone seems so determined on Luke coming here and busting us out. I mean, all Nick went on about was how I shouldn't stress because Luke would be here soon…"

[He'll be here.]

**[We'll meet him outside.]**

[I don't think he'll show.]

[…]

"Maybe he can't get in, but he's probably outside waiting for us", Clem optimistically stated.

"I don't want him to be outside", she said bitterly. "I don't want him anywhere near here".

Clem was confused by her words. Weren't Luke and Jess friends?

She stood dumbfounded, until Jess began to talk again. "He can't come back, Clem. None of the others are getting that… If he comes back, Carver will probably kill him. Who do you think was the one who convinced us all to escape? Luke would always be in arguments with Carver… He thought that he was too harsh, running everything like it was a dictatorship. I know Luke was trying to help and change things for the greater good… but men like Carver. They get angry. And there's always someone on the other end who has to feel that anger". She turned slightly to peer back at a mourning Rebecca, before returning her eyes on Clem. "I love that boy… He's like a brother. But for god sake's, if I never see his face again I wouldn't be angry or sad. Because at least I know he didn't come back here… at least I know he has a chance to be safe".

She looked down and sighed. "I hope that stupid man keeps running… and never looks back".

*TIME PASS*

Clementine had continued examining the yard for exploits, but was interrupted by Troy who brought Carlos back as he had been taken earlier to check some injuries. Troy shouted for them to get to bed, stating he'd shoot anyone he saw wandering around before sun rise.

The captured group curled up on the hard wooden beds. Clementine shivered in the cold air that blew against her. She stood from her bed and moved towards Nick and Jess. The man was spooning his wife, already fast asleep. Jess awoke almost instantly at Clem's approaching form, like it was instinct. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked compassionately. The girl shivered, her lip quivering. "I'm really cold…" she trembled. Jess patted the bed, gesturing for Clem to lay down.

She wrapped her arm around the child and pulled her close, Clem snuggled in for warmth. The small girl fell asleep almost instantly as Jess stroked her hair soothingly. Nick yawned and awoke himself, looking over his wife's shoulder to see Clem snuggling in sound asleep.

He chuckled softly. "That was quick".

Jess smiled at the feel of his warm breath on her ear and cheek, "She's just scared".

Nick grinned, "I think she just loves hugging you".

She smirked in response, "Me? I'm pretty sure she has given you more hugs voluntarily. I have to force them out of her".

"Girls just love me".

"Whatever, you smug asshole".

He kissed her cheek and spoke with a husky lust to his voice, "You're the only girl for me, though".

Jess turned her head to look up at his face that hovered over her. "There's a child here, creep" she playfully teased.

"I think I'm lookin' at it", He sarcastically replied before pressing his lips down gently against hers. After a prolonged moment, they parted. Jess faced back towards Clem and Nick pulled her back close to his chest, resting his chin against the top of her head.

He smiled as he drifted to sleep.

He had forgotten what it felt like to have his family complete.

The next morning, Clem had awoken alone in the bed. Being prodded awake by the end of Troy's assault rifle. "Get up", he grunted. "Bill's gonna have a word".

The young girl furrowed her brows, but did as he said and headed towards the rest of the group who were crowded around the gate. Bill entered as Clem merged in with the others, taking stance next to Sarah. Carver scanned the group before speaking. "There's been increased walker activity along the fence so be mindful when outside the walls. The herd's moved a little closer as of this morning, but that still doesn't necessarily mean we'll be hit. Know we're monitoring the situation. Now…" He paused for a moment, placing his hands on his hips, and continued. "There are some folks might be sore about what happened… at how things went. Well that's all in the past now".

Clem shifted her eyes, frightened by the man in front of her, but stayed calm.

"…some of you are new to our community. Some of you are members who went astray", Carver carried on. "But know that you can find redemption here… forgiveness… by proving your worth through what will undoubtedly be hard work".

He looked towards a smiling Reggie. "Reggie, you're nearly back in. Keep following the path and we'll welcome you back with open arms".

Sarah turned to Clem. "How'd you sleep", she asked. Carver noticed the girl's voice and faced her, sternness coating his face, but said nothing. He continued to speak as Sarah whispered again to Clementine.

"I was so tired. I didn't even realise it".

[Shut. Up.]

[Fine.]

**[Pay attention…]**

[…]

"Pay attention…" Clem firmly spoke. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah. Sounds good", Sarah smiled and faced back towards Carver.

A moment later and the older girl began talking again. "I just thought it was finally nice to—"

"Carlos!" Carver snapped, stunning the young girls. Carlos looked down nervously, knowing what Carver was mad about, but answered nonetheless. "Yes?"

"Your child seems to be in need of correction".

The doctor widened his eyes. "I'm sorry, I—Sarah, a—apologise to Mr. Carver".

Sarah lowered her head, stumbling her words. "S—I'm… sorry, sir".

Suddenly the sadistic nature had returned to Carver's voice. "No, no. That ain't gonna cut it. I can't have this kind of behaviour on day one of your reform". He pointed harshly at her father. "You discipline her now, Carlos".

Carlos hesitated, looking from Carver to his daughter and back again. "How do you propose that I—"

"One good smack across the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice before opening it up again. Go on", he folded his arms. "We'll wait".

The group widened their eyes in horror, mouths gaping. Carlos attempted to avoid the situation, "I don't think with my hand, I could—"

"Well that's why you've got two hands, Carlos", Carver grunted as he walked towards him. "And not some namby pamby thing, all right? A good hard smack. Otherwise, Troy here will do it for ya. I don't think you want that. He can be… overzealous". He turned back towards Troy. "Is that the word?"

Troy grinned. "If it means I'll slap the shit out of her, then yes".

[She's already scared.]

**[It's my fault.]**

[Please don't!]

[…]

"It's my fault!" Clem interfered. Troy aggressively moved towards her, "Hey! No one's fuckin' talking to you".

Carver gestured for Troy to stay put and turned to Clem. "Unless you want one of what she's about to get, I'd pipe down missy".

**(?) Carlos will remember that**

The gruff leader turned back on the doctor, who lowered his head from the others crazed eyes.

"Bill, please don't", Jess pleaded. The man darted his gaze at her and gritted his teeth. "Did you just not hear what I said to the little one?"

He stormed towards her and came close to her face, making her flinch. "Don't think I won't excuse a pretty girl from meeting Troy's hand". Troy looked Jess up and down and smiled. "I wouldn't mind slappin' you. Can't guarantee it'd be on your face though… or with my hand".

Nick growled, "You don't go anywhere near her!"

Carver pierced at the young man. "Speak again and you can meet a bullet. Don't think I don't remember you, Nick. You're friend Luke must be missing your wife here". He smirked at her. "I know I would…"

Nick pulled Jess behind him, grimacing at Carver. The older man began to speak again. "Now all of you shut your mouths. Carlos! Discipline! Now!"

He sadly faced his daughter who stuttered "I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry". Clem backed away and was grabbed by Jess who pulled her close. Nick stood in front of his girls, trying to shelter them from the scene unfolding.

"Close your eyes honey. It's only going to sting for a second", Carlos spoke with pain lining his voice.

Sarah closed her eyes and looked away in fear. Silence fell upon the group as the doctor inhaled and exhaled furiously, anxious and sickened by the idea of hurting his daughter. "Do it", Carver barked. Almost instantly, Carlo's hand met Sarah's cheek hard and grounded her with force. She whimpered, holding her reddened cheek as her father moved towards her. "I'm sorry, Sarah". Carver pointed aggressively at Carlos. "Stop!" he commanded. "You're not coddling that girl anymore. Let her sit there and think about what she's done". He faced back to Troy. "Troy, get Carlos to his post. Everyone else should have their assignments. It's time to get to work".

Troy stopped near a crying Sarah. "God damn, you really knocked the shit out of her, Doc", he commented. "Everyone, get to work!" Carver spat. The group headed off to their work as Tavia, one of Carver's guards, spoke to Clem. "You're working in the armoury. Follow me".

A bag of soil almost hit Clem as it fell from the roof. The young girl looked up to see the mysterious woman staring back at her.

"Clementine!" Tavia called. She ran off to follow at the sound of her name.

*TIME PASS*

Bonnie was in the armoury waiting for Clem. Once Tavia had left, Bonnie spoke to the girl about the events at the ski lodge. She admitted that she thought it was her fault that Walter and Alvin had been killed and asked for Clem's forgiveness. The young child had no choice but to accept, not wanting to cause drama within Carver's group as she needed all the support she could get. The red haired woman continued to tell her about how she was supposed to leave with the others originally but convinced herself it was better to fix something that was broken than to start over. About fifteen minutes in, Tavia had notified Bonnie that Clem had been assigned to another job and was coming to retrieve her. Before the girl left, Bonnie handed her a teal ski jacket with rainbow stripes across the chest to keep her warm. Clementine looked at it in disgust but recognised that it would keep her warm.

Once Tavia had collected her, she took her up to the greenhouse and left her to wait for Reggie to return. Clementine noticed Sarah rocking nervously in the corner and comforted the other girl, reminding her that her father didn't want to hit her and in a weird way it was Carver who hit her. The older girl smiled in appreciation as Reggie entered and explained to the two that they were picking berries. Clem decided to help an emotionally unstable Sarah complete her work, not being able to finish hers before Carver arrived to check up on them. He became maddened by Clem's uncompleted work, telling the girls to wait outside whilst he spoke with Reggie. As the girls stood near the roof edge, the door suddenly busted open as Carver shoved Reggie off the roof and allowed him to fall to his death. The girls were horrified and Carver shrugged it off, telling Clem to head downstairs as he talked with Sarah.

The young girl was still in shock as Bonnie turned to her, handing over a bucket of nails. "So they want you to run some supplies out to the guys working on the expansion… It's real simple".

Clem was non-respondent and Bonnie became concerned. "What's wrong? Clem, are you alright?"

**[Carver killed Reggie.]**

[Reggie fell.]

[I'm fine.]

[…]

"Reggie… Reggie's dead", Clem trembled.

"What?" Bonnie gasped in shock. "What're you talkin' about?"

**(?) Bonnie will remember that**

"Carver killed him… he pushed him off the roof".

Bonnie tried to justify his actions. "Maybe… maybe it was just an accident".

Clem lowered her head as Bonnie looked around nervously, before crouching low and continuing to speak. "Listen to me. Take this stuff out to those guys and come straight back. Just… Be safe. Okay? Now ain't the time to be callin' attention to yourself". She stood back up and headed towards the back door. "Hey Troy! Clem's just gonna take them boys some nails". "All right!" He called back.

Bonnie looked at Clementine, "Go on. I need to go and find out what happened".

*TIME PASS*

Clem entered the expansion to find Kenny threatening Mike. Suddenly walkers burst through the unfinished walls and the three struggled with them. Clem took out several and was almost bitten but was saved by Troy. He was angry and demanded that Clem returned inside, exclaiming furiously about having to now 'babysit' Kenny and Mike.

She walked back down the pathway, but was startled when a pair of hands grabbed her from the comic store. They were covering her mouth and pulling her inside, causing her to bite down in retaliation.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

The stranger let go of her immediately and spoke in a familiar voice. "Aaaaargh! Stop! Hey! It's me!"

Clementine looked at him in surprise. "Luke?"

"Yes!" He shook his bitten hand. "Man… you bit the hell outta me. I think you drew blood".

[(Hit him)]

[What are you doing here?]

[I'm glad to see you.]

**[(Hug him)]**

"I come all this way. This is—this is the welcome I get?" He tiredly expressed.

The small girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he kneeled at her level. "I was worried", she told him. "We all were". "It's good to see you too kid", he smiled happily.

His tone suddenly became flustered and anxious. "All right, listen, we ain't got much time, okay? I followed y'all here best I could. Haven't had a night's rest since y'all got nabbed and… well, this is the first chance I got to talk to somebody". He laughed nervously. "They're everywhere, okay? They got guards. Watchin' everything". He panicked suddenly with a "shh, shh" to Clem, glaring nervously at the door. He calmed again and stood from Clem's level. "There's a herd of lurkers just south of us. It's bigger than I ever seen around these parts".

"Carver mentioned that", Clem notified. "Said he hopes it passes us",

Luke slowly opened the door and peeked out, before closing it again. "Yeah, I heard folks talkin' about that, but that ain't so, okay? It's gonna hit this place. I know it is… I don't know when, but it's comin' and it's gonna be soon".

[When's the herd coming?]

**[Are you feeling okay?]**

[I have to go.]

[…]

"See, I've been looking for places to… to get y'all free…" He stumbled exhaustedly. "… but, I haven't been able to find anything yet".

"Are you feeling okay?" Clem asked concerned. Luke looked away to avoid her seeing him on the verge of passing out. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Just need some sleep, I guess…"

He recomposed himself and paced in thought across the store. "We just… we just need a plan… y'know, a way to get you… and _Jess_… I mean, and everyone…" His sentence was cut short as his body began to feel the effects of sleep deprivation, making him bob his head in and out of consciousness.

Clem saw a shadow pass by outside and regained Luke's attention. "Luke?"

He shook his head to focus himself. "Oh, sorry, sorry. Shit… okay. Troy ain't gonna like you bein' late. Listen, Clem, I need you to meet me here tomorrow, about this time, 'cause I—I need you to get me one of those radios, okay? Do you think you could do that? Just—Just one of those walkie talkies. I just need to be able to tell y'all what's goin' on with the guards… you know, I'll figure out the schedule their patrols are on. I mean they're—they're all over the place, but I can keep an eye on 'em for y'all out here".

**[I'm not sure I can…]**

[I'll get you one.]

[Where do I get one?]

[…]

"Look, we ain't gonna be able to shoot our way outta here so we gotta be careful", he warned her.

"I'm not sure I can…" she said doubtfully.

His tone became annoyed. "Look Clem, just… just… you have to get me one of those radios okay. I've gotta get you out of there. I can't without that radio… I need to see Je-" He stopped himself suddenly, shaking his head and looking back at Clementine. "Just remember, you meet me here tomorrow. I'll try and be here around this time, but if I ain't… just wait as long as you can, 'cause I really need one of those radios. Just let everyone know I'm all right, okay? I'm worried they uhh—"

"Clementine! Get out here where I can see ya!" Troy called from outside, startling both her and Luke. "Go on, get out of here", Luke urged.

She turned to walk outside as he headed into the back of the store. She pushed the door open and exited, only to be greeted by Troy's stern voice. "The hell where you doing?"

**[Looking at comics.]**

[Hiding from walkers.]

[Nothing.]

[…]

"I was looking at comics, there's a whole store full of them!" she exclaimed excitedly.

**(?) Troy will remember that**

"Yeah? No shit", he harshly replied. "You best not dawdle, girlie. Pull somethin' like that again and you'll be meeting the back of my hand".

She wiped the smile from her face, replacing it with saddened eyes.

"Bill radioed", Troy continued. "Wants a word with you up in his office, so get up there. Now".

She turned and ran off, making her way towards Carver's office.

*TIME PASS*

Clementine had spent the last ten minutes in Carver's office, being disgusted by his justification of Reggie's death. To make matters worse, he had tried to compare himself and Clem. Telling her that people like them needed to lead survivors out of the apocalypse.

She grimaced at him before the conversation was cut short by Tavia radioing in. She explained to Bill that Troy had backed into the main gate when the group was transported back, and it would no longer close. Carver was unimpressed, telling Clem to head back to the yard for dinner whilst he checked the door out.

As the young girl walked down the stairway from the office, she heard noises in the darkened hallway to her left.

It sounded like someone was whimpering, concerning the girl and causing her to creep slowly. She peeped her head around the corner and was horrified to see Jess being pinned against the wall by Troy.

The young woman's back was pressed firmly against the wall, as Troy had his hands placed either side of her. Her hair that was usually in a loose bun was messy as it hung at her shoulders, like somebody had been running their hands roughly through it. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears as Troy leaned into her, kissing her cheek and neck.

"You taste good", he moaned sloppily. She tried to push him away but he slammed back, pushing his crotch against her.

"You feel this…" he smirked. "This is all for you, baby doll". She trembled at his feel. "Please… stop…" she cried. He pulled his mouth from her neck and stared menacingly into her eyes. "We agreed", he snapped. "You do this… and I won't beat the shit out of your pathetic excuse of a man".

She was lost for words in her fear and said nothing as Troy ran his left hand up her side, placing it on her breast and caressing it. He grinned as she winced away from his touch, causing him to start grinding his crotch against her. Jess was disgusted with herself, but she couldn't help her moaning. He was impacting against her vulva and she grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing them tight. She hoped to pain him as she had no choice but to suffer through, but it just seemed to excite him more and caused him to quicken his pace.

She spluttered cries through her moans and begged again. "Stop, please… Troy…"

Clementine was sickened and scared, not completely understanding the situation. But she knew Jess was hurting by the expression on the young woman's face.

**[HELP JESS]**

[RETURN TO YARD]

Clementine emerged her whole body from around the corner and yelled to Troy. "Leave her alone!"

Startled by the young girl, Troy pulled away from Jess and stood in the centre of the hall. The young woman was still pressed back, hyperventilating excessively. "What the fuck are you doing here, girlie?" he snapped.

**[I could ask you the same.]**

[Nothing.]

[Talking to Carver.]

[…]

She folded her arms in disapproval. "I could ask you the same".

Troy shifted awkwardly, knowing if Carver found out what he had been doing he would be harshly punished. He turned to walk out the hall, before glancing at Jess again. "Tell Nick, I'll be seeing him soon". He narrowed his eyes with a sly smile and walked away from the two.

Jess slipped her back down the wall and fell to the floor, pulling her knees in tight and sobbing.

Clem approached and kneeled down beside her. She looked in somber at Jess before deciding to speak carefully. "Jess…? Are you okay?"

Jess lifted her head from her knees and looked into Clem's amber eyes. Her face changed from fear and disgust to shock almost instantly as she replied to Clem.

"You can't say anything to Nick", Jess begged. "Please Clem, don't say anything… Please!"

[I have to.]

[I won't, I promise.]

**[Maybe I should.]**

[…]

"Maybe I should", Clem said with fear. "What if Troy hurts you again".

"Troy will hurt Nick worse", Jess panicked. "Please, he will hurt him bad. He will kill him… Just please don't say anything". Tears began to stream down her face again as Clem hugged her. "I won't say anything for now…" That was the best Clem could manage, what if Troy harmed Jess again? The young girl would have to tell Nick.

"Okay", Jess shakily nodded. "Okay, thank you".

**(?) Jess will remember that**

Clementine sat with her for a moment to allow her to calm down. They couldn't return to the yard with Jess's current state, everyone would know that something was wrong. Especially Nick.

She recomposed herself and gave her eyes one final wipe, before taking Clem's hand. Clem led her back out into the yard to join the rest of the group.

Troy was awaiting at the main gate to let them enter the yard. He smiled as they approached. "Beautiful…" He addressed Jess with a wink. She scorned at him, to which he furrowed his brows. "Just remember… I don't get what I want. You don't get what you want…" He opened the gate and they entered as he slammed it down behind them. "Now get some sleep, I don't want you passing out on me when we do it", he hissed low. Clementine felt Jess tremble through her hand, as Troy walked away from the gate.

They stood in silence facing the door as Nick came striding towards them from behind. "Hey", he smiled happily. He placed his hand on Jess's shoulder to gain her attention, causing her to jolt and gasp. "Woah", he reassured softly. "It's just me". She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her face into his chest. He chuckled, "I love you too". She lifted her head and looked up at him with a smile. Nick noticed her wet eyes and became concerned.

"Hey… you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", she nodded.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything…"

"I'm fine, Nick. It's just hay fever. You know I get bad allergies".

He raised an eyebrow doubtfully at her. "Okay then".

"I'm starving, I need something to eat", she seemed exhausted and Nick replied compassionately.

"Yeah. Yeah, go eat something", he faced the young girl. "You too, Clem".

Jess headed off to the table as Clem went to follow, but Nick placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at him, melancholy seemed to occupy his expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing", Clem replied.

Nick stared unsurely at her. "Okay…"

"Really, Nick", she reassured. "Jess is fine".


	5. Episode 3 (Part 2)

**!Author notes and review responses at bottom to avoid spoilers!**

Episode 3 (Part 2):

Jess sat motionlessly at the table. Her elbow rested on top as her hand supported her head. She stared off into distant space, troubled by the thoughts of what Troy would do. Not just to her, but to Nick if she were to refuse his demands.

Nick had recognised that his wife was not eating, which was the sole purpose of her heading off to the table. Instead he watched as she had just sat down and became non-existent. Clementine was sitting across from the woman eating her bowl of rice and canned soup, she didn't want to bother Jess. Clem had seen the event unfold in front of her and it reminded her again of how vulnerable everyone was in Carver's camp. Jess had promised to look after her, but the woman herself needed more protection than Clem did.

Nick was becoming paranoid, watching his wife from across the yard. He knew something was wrong and he had to know what it was. He walked across to Jess and sat down on the bench beside her. She still didn't change her position.

"Hey…" He spoke to her softly. "Babe…?"

She continued to stare off, not even reacting to his voice.

Nick looked across at Clem, the young girl was worried as well.

"Babe?" Nick touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

Jess jumped slightly and Nick furrowed his brows.

"Seriously Jess", he agitatedly asked. "What the hell happened?"

She turned her earthly eyes at him, still with an expressionless face. "Nothing", she simply replied.

Nick placed his palm to his forehead, running it through his hair in frustration. His red cap was off and sitting on their bed. "I know something is wrong", he lowered. "Because right now you're not being the happy girl I married".

She snapped at him. "Yeah. Well things change, don't they".

She stood up from the table and strutted off towards the fire pit where Rebecca was seated with Sarah and Sarita. She took a seat with them and started talking with the pregnant woman as Sarah crawled close to her for warmth, Carlos was still not back from his duties.

Nick was left stunned and he looked towards Clem. "What the fuck was that?" he said a little startled.

[She's just exhausted and scared.]

[Something happened.]

**[Maybe she misses Luke…]**

[…]

"Maybe she misses Luke", Clem shrugged. Nick darted his eyes at her, narrowing them.

**(?) Nick noticed what you said**

"Why the fuck would she miss, Luke?" He growled. The young girl was a little scared by his sudden change in tone. "Well…" she began. "Don't you miss him?"

"Yeah… I guess…" he lowered his head in thought.

Clem smiled. "Well that's good, because I saw him". Nick quickly looked back up at Clem. "What? You—you saw Luke?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I saw him today when I went to the expansion. He's in the comic store".

Nick smiled happily. "I told you he'd be here".

Suddenly the mood became more mysterious as Nick looked around the yard to keep tabs on the guards before returning with a whisper to Clem. "What's he got planned?"

"He needs a walkie-talkie, to work out the guard shifts".

Kenny approached the two, with Mike, and shared a mutual glare with Nick before turning to Clementine. "You're hipster friend flagged us down", Kenny grunted. "Said he talked to you", Mike added. She looked up at the two men, and furrowed her eyes on Mike.

[How can I trust you?]

**[Go away.]**

[You better not snitch.]

[…]

"Go away", she commanded. "I don't want you getting Luke killed".

Nick shifted his eyes on Mike as well. "Whoa. Hey! I want out just as much as you do", he reassured.

Kenny nodded, "Mike's good okay… now come over to the fire. We've gotta sort out a plan". He turned to Nick. "Cause I think your boy toy's one is fuckin' stupid".

*TIME PASS*

The group sat around the fire as Kenny told them his plan. He wanted to set off alarms and draw the walker herd towards Howe's, allowing the group to escape in the chaos.

Rebecca argued with the man and voted for Luke's plan, along with the majority of the group. Kenny continued to try and convince the others about alerting the herd. Suddenly the mysterious woman had spoken for the first time, mentioning that she walks through herds all the time.

The plan had instantly been changed. The group were going to get Luke a radio to tell them when the herd would hit, set off the PA and walk through the herd covered in the dead's guts.

Jane was the woman's name. She told Clem how to get into the stockroom from the skylight. Suddenly the young girl was being winched up by Mike. She found herself creeping across the rooftop and entering the skylight.

As she dropped onto the crates below, she could see the radio charging station in the centre of the stockroom. Clem seemed nervous about the stockroom being unguarded, but knew it was a good opportunity to obtain the radio undetected.

She climbed down the crates and dropped to the floor, couching low and sneaking towards the charging bay. As she reached it, she darted her eyes around the room to make sure she was still alone. She reached for two radios and wiggled them from their connections. "Phew", she said to herself with relief. The hard part was over and all she had to do was climb back up to the skylight.

She stopped in place to the sound of something being knocked over behind her. "Shit…" she heard a familiar voice mutter. Clementine faced around and saw the shadow of a man moving hastily along the side wall. She followed the shadow out of curiosity. She knew that it was risky but she was hoping the figure wasn't who she thought it was.

Clem turned the corner of the hall to see a double swing doorway, slightly pushed open as light beamed through it. Falling upon the face of Luke who was crouched low and peering through the gap.

He was focused and didn't notice Clem approach from behind him.

[Luke…?]

[What are you doing!?]

**[(Poke)]**

[…]

She reached her hand out and poked the man softly in the shoulder. He jumped at the touch and faced her, startled. Shock was present on his face but he relaxed upon realising it was Clem.

"Clem… you scared me", he smiled, peering back through the gap again.

"Why are you here?" Clem asked. Luke looked around anxiously, seemingly about to pass out but controlled himself. "See that?" He spoke, gesturing for Clem to look in the gap between the doors. She peered in and laid her eyes upon the many shelves of food that made aisles within the warehouse. "Woah…" Clem commented.

Luke sighed. "I just—I just need to get some food okay. I know the layout, so I figured there'd be no dramas. Just sneak in, sneak out". His eye sockets were darkened and gave him a dead appearance.

[This is a bad idea.]

[Do you need help?]

**[I'll bring you something.]**

[…]

"I'll bring you something tomorrow".

He looked panicked. "No. No. No", he shook his head. "Dammit… I need something now. I need water—something. Fuck. I dunno. I just—I just can't last till tomorrow, okay?"

Clem frowned. "This is a bad idea".

Luke shared her expression. "I know it is Clem. God I know it is… but I mean, I think I'm gonna die"

**[You're over exaggerating.]**

[I'll help then.]

[Come back to the yard.]

[…]

"My hands are tingly and my head is spinnin'. I'm pasty white and I have the metabolic rate of a sloth".

Clem folded her arms. "You're over exaggerating. You're not gonna die, Luke".

He peered back out the door. "I can see a whole box of oatmeal bars", he groaned hungrily before turning back to Clem. "I don't even like raisins…"

"Control yourself, Luke", Clem pleaded. Luke looked sadly back towards the door and sighed. "You're right… I don't know what I was thinking. I'm gonna get caught… get us all—Screw it!"

He pushed the door open and crouched inside. "Luke!" Clem harshly whispered. "Stop".

She headed over in his direction. He already had the oatmeal bar box open, shoving them in his mouth. "Oh yeah… that's the stuff".

Clem snatched the box from his grasp. "You're gonna get us caught", she hissed.

"I don't care", Luke growled. "Give me the box". He lunged his hand to take it but she snatched it back.

**[You're like a dog.]**

[Stop it, Luke.]

[We need to hurry.]

[…]

"You're acting like a hungry dog", she snapped. "Are you gonna bite me too?"

He just blankly stared at her and sarcastically replied "Ha", before stalking away down the aisle.

"Luke, we have to go", Clem pleaded as she tugged at his shirt. Luke looked around the shelves, and pondered to himself. "Not until I get some water…" He lagged off. "—Beer. This'll do."

He smiled and tried to pull the carton out from under a stack of cans. Clem noticed the consequence of his recklessness, he wasn't thinking straight in his current state. "Luke?" She called. "Luke, stop"—CRASH!

All the cans fell to the concrete floor as Luke tugged the beer carton out. He and Clem stood stunned as the doors swung open and guards surrounded the two.

"Hello Luke…" Carver smiled once he had arrived on the scene, being notified of the young man's return. "Welcome home".

*TIME PASS*

"She's been way to long", Jess paced nervously around Nick who sat in one of the lawn chairs that surrounded the fire. "She's fine", Nick reassured. "Clem can handle herself".

"I know", Jess smiled. "Just… just let me worry. I'm a mum, it's what I do naturally".

He frowned at her. "It's not the only thing that comes naturally".

She folded her arms. "What're you saying?" she attempted to be mad but failed due to her eyes glowing warmly.

"Well…" Nick began. "What was that before?"

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Things change?" Nick quoted from her outburst. She smiled softly and strolled over to him, sitting on his lap. "I was just mad", she pouted. "I didn't mean to upset you, sweetie". He suddenly felt overwhelmed by her flirtations, shifting his body awkwardly to avoid hardening. "I… I… I wasn't up—"

The gate opened as Carver strolled inside, ruining the young couples moment and gaining the attention of all the group.

"Well, well, well", he tsked. "Only takes all you degenerates one day to walk down the dark road… Do you not care to find redemption? Do you not care to be ensured a place in the future of humanity?"

Troy entered, pushing Luke forward into the group. The young man fell to the ground and laid on his back in exhaustion, having been beaten and left bruised by Carver.

"This _boy _can't help you now. He is not leader material… He sabotages your whole escape because he got greedy". He snarled down at Luke. "A true leader looks out for others before themselves".

Carver looked up to see Kenny glowering at him. "That's right", he snickered. "I know you were planning an escape". Tavia prodded Clementine out with her gun, as Carver reached into the pocket of the young girl's jacket. He pulled out the radios and held them up. "Whatever it was… It's over. Done. But that isn't gonna be enough".

He pointed to Luke who was still lying on the ground.

"A sacrifice will have to be made", Carver spat. "I need to know that we're on even ground if we're ever going to be able to repair the damages you have made".

Carver scanned the group and set his eyes on Jess. Moving towards her and pulling her from the group. Nick tensed up, ready to attack if he were to hurt her.

"You seem to be well acquainted", he spoke slowly with implied flirtation. He casually strolled around Luke who was now sat up as Jess stood to the side, quivering. "Luke here used to always talk about you…" Carver grinned. "Used to say that you were the reason he was trying to overthrow my place".

"That ain't true!" Luke snapped. Carver glared at him and Troy stood on his hand, causing the young man to groan in pain. "You aren't in a position to talk…" Carver reminded him before continuing. "As I was saying, Luke here…" He approached Jess and placed a hand to her cheek as she flinched. "He cares _very _deeply for you".

Nick was standing with the group. He should have been mad at Carver but his stern gaze was aiming at Luke. He had to hold himself back from lunging at his best friend in an attempt to strangle him.

"So", Carver began again. "How much do you care for him?"

At that moment a barrel was wheeled into the yard as Troy poured gasoline into it and set it ablaze. Carver gestured his hand out for Tavia to pass him the book. "You know what this is?" he smirked to Jess. Her eyes widened and she began to beg. "No, no, no, no! Please, NO!"

Carver grinned sadistically as Troy grabbed Luke and pulled him from the ground.

"So what's more important to you?" Carver questioned. "You're precious photo album… or Luke?"

Jess's eyes were filled with tears as she looked between the album and Luke. "I… I…" she stuttered as she looked at Luke. The young man gazed sadly at her, knowing it'd be hard for her to lose the photo album. "The photos!" Jess panicked. "I choose the photos!"

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the fuck!?" he fired at Jess. She just looked apologetically at him and moved towards Carver. "Please", she begged. "Please can I have it back?"

Carver furrowed his brows as he looked at her. "Well that was no fun…" he growled.

"Troy, grab the girl".

Troy moved and grabbed Clementine, pulling her up next to Luke. "What about now…?" Carver grinned to Jess. She started hyperventilating, but paused as sorrow filled her eyes.

"…Clementine".

Carver raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", Jess sighed. "Yes, I'm sure".

Carver smirked again and ushered for Troy to let Luke and Clem join back with the group. "Well this has been a fun little social experiment". He turned with the album and walked towards the flaming barrel. Jess tried to stop him but Nick had moved forward and wrapped his arms around to keep her in place. "Too bad", Carver said simply with a hint of sarcasm. "Lot of dead folks in those pictures… Never to be seen again". He dropped it into the barrel as the flames roared by the introduction of fuel. "NO!" Jess screamed. "HUDSON!" She cried in pain as Nick tried to hold her tight. He had tears forming in his eyes too, but had to keep control for Jess's sake. "It's okay…" he lied. "It's okay".

She lost her strength through emotional exhaustion and collapsed to her hands and knees. Not completely falling, though, as Nick still had her gripped around the waist.

The sadistic leader was satisfied with making the young woman cry. He turned back to the rest of the group. "No supper. Not until you've all learnt your lesson".

Carver turned to his guards. "Take them into solitude", he snapped.

Solitude was what Carver called the factory offices. They stood in the far end of Howe's and were sectioned off inside, to make small prison cells.

In solitude, the prisoners were not to be fed but still had to work daily.

Clementine didn't know who was in a cell with who, but she found herself in with Luke and Jess.

The girl looked at the young woman who just stood emotionlessly as Luke shook the door to try and pry it open. After a few more attempts he slammed his fist against it in frustration. "Dammit!"

He turned back around sadly but narrowed his eyes upon seeing Jess. He came close to her in an intimidating manner, causing Clem to shake in fear for Jess, but the young woman did not react.

"What the HELL was that back there?" he growled.

She just stared blankly and he grabbed her tight around the wrist. "Hey?" He snapped. "Tell me what that was?"

She tried to pull from his grip, but it only prompted Luke to tighten his hold. "Let go of me!" she ordered.

"I can't believe it", he seemed hurt. "After everything… EVERYTHING I have done for you. And this is what I get?"

"Let go!" she tugged harshly from his grip and glowered at him. Luke lowered his head in disappointment and nervously chuckled. "And to think I actually thought we had somethin'…"

Jess snapped at him. "Shut up, Luke! Just shut up!"

He growled in response. "You're just gonna act like I wasn't a better father to Hud? I cared about you both more than Nick ever did! For god sakes, I was the one in the room when you gave birth to him!" He turned angrily to face a scared Clem. "You wanna know why, Clem? 'Cause fuckin' Nick didn't give two shits about anything that didn't involve alcohol!"

"That's not true!" Jess interrupted.

"Oh really?" Luke laughed coarsely. "You didn't seem to think that when you called me and begged me to come over and fuck"—SMACK.

Luke stood stunned, his head slightly turned as it had been smacked there by Jess. He placed a hand to his reddened cheek and rubbed it. Jess was fuming and spoke with harsh words. "That was a mistake".

The man glared down at her in response. "No", he replied coldly. "Marryin' Nick was a mistake".

He walked away and laid down on the ground. He turned on his side, facing the wall, as he tried to get some sleep. Jess stood sadly as Clem approached and wrapped her small arms around her.

**[I love you.]**

[It's okay.]

[…]

"I love you, Jess", Clem smiled in reassurance. The young woman sniffled and looked down at her with kind eyes. "I love you too, Clem".

Luke heard their voices and held in his anger, luckily facing the wall so the two couldn't see him.

*TIME PASS*

Clem, Luke and Jess were awaken in their cell by Tavia bashing her gun against the door. "Get up", she called. The three stretched themselves awake, their stomachs growling in hunger, as the guard opened the door and prodded them towards the yard. "You three are lucky", Tavia smiled slyly. "Y'all are the only ones who got a sleep in. Troy was meaning to get you all but he had unfinished business".

As they approached the gate they saw the rest of the group crowding around the back end of the yard yelling and screaming. "The hell's goin' on?" Luke asked concerned. Tavia didn't answer and just opened the gate, allowing the three to enter. They bolted towards the scene. The group continuing their yelling as Clem, Luke and Jess joined. "Hey! What's goin' on?" Luke asked the group again. Rebecca noticed and turned "It's Nick!" she hysterically cried. Jess pushed her way through, followed by Luke and Clem. "NICK!" she screamed.

Troy was beating him down to a pulp. Nick was unconscious but Troy didn't lay off his harsh beating, continuing to slam his fist into the young man's face.

"Troy, stop!" Jess begged. He slammed a few more hits into Nick before straightening himself up and turning to Jess with a scorning look.

"I warned you…" he growled, pointing harshly at her. "I told you this would happen".

Luke was standing next to the young woman and exchanged threatening stares with Troy.

He turned back on Jess. "Next time, I'll kill him…"

Troy headed out of the yard as Jess collapsed next to a beaten and unconscious Nick, cradling his head and lifting him up to her weeping face. "Nick…?" she trembled. "Nick…"

**[Is he alive?]**

[Why did he do that?]

[Nick?]

[…]

"Is he alive?" Clem asked, terrified. Carlos, who had finally been returned to the yard, was now kneeled beside Jess and examining his condition. "He's alive", Carlos confirmed. "But I don't know how much damage Troy has caused". Everyone stood in silence, the only sound was Jess's crying.

Luke decided to speak up. "Why exactly did this happen?" he questioned the young woman. "What the hell did Troy mean?"

Jess just looked sadly up at Luke, who instantly understood her expression. He lowered his head as Carlos began to speak. "Kenny, Mike. Help me get him over to the beds. I need to monitor his condition. Everyone else should take it easy for a while", he turned to Jess. "Especially you".

(O) Talk to Mike

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Carlos

(O) Look at Nick

(O) Talk to Jess

**(O) Talk to Sarah**

(O) Talk to Jane

(O) Talk to Rebecca

(O) Talk to Sarita

(O) Talk to Luke

Clementine approached Sarah who was sitting cross legged by the fire. "Hey Sarah".

She looked sadly up at Clem. "Hey".

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah", she nodded bleakly. "I'm just worried about Nick… can we talk later?"

"Sure".

(O) Talk to Mike

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Carlos

(O) Look at Nick

(O) Talk to Jess

(O) Talk to Jane

**(O) Talk to Rebecca**

(O) Talk to Sarita

(O) Talk to Luke

Rebecca had her hands to her face sulkily. "Rebecca?" Clem asked. She lifted her head at the sound of the young girl's voice. "I can't believe Troy did that… we have to get the fuck out of here!" Clementine nodded in agreement as Rebecca returned her face to her hands.

(O) Talk to Mike

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Carlos

(O) Look at Nick

(O) Talk to Jess

(O) Talk to Jane

**(O) Talk to Sarita**

(O) Talk to Luke

"Clementine, are you alright?" Sarita asked with compassion. "I know you are close with Nick, it must've been hard to watch".

[It was hard.]

[We're not that close.]

[Troy needs to die.]

**[…]**

She closed her eyes in grief, unable to answer Sarita. "I understand Clem…" the woman responded. "You should check up on the others".

(O) Talk to Mike

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Carlos

(O) Look at Nick

(O) Talk to Jess

**(O) Talk to Jane**

(O) Talk to Luke

Jane was sitting at the bench, watching over towards Nick. "You're friend really took a beating", she commented with little concern. Clem folded her arms and glared at the woman. "I'm just saying", Jane continued. "If something goes wrong and your friend dies, we're going to be trapped in here with a walker".

"He's not gonna die", Clem corrected. "Whatever you say…" Jane lazily shrugged.

(O) Talk to Mike

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Carlos

**(O) Look at Nick**

(O) Talk to Jess

(O) Talk to Luke

Clem looked at the beaten man as he laid on the bed. His right cheek and eye were swollen and bruised. Blood was streaming from his nose and several cuts along his jaw line. She lowered her head in fear that he may not awaken.

(O) Talk to Mike

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Carlos

**(O) Talk to Jess**

(O) Talk to Luke

She turned to Jess who was sitting at Nick's side and sniffling excessively. "Jess…?" the young girl asked in concern. Jess didn't answer and just continued to sniffle and splutter her cries.

(O) Talk to Mike

(O) Talk to Kenny

**(O) Talk to Carlos**

(O) Talk to Luke

"Is he going to be alright?" Clem asked the doctor. He looked up at her and sighed. "Right now he is stable". He folded his arms and lowered his head. "Let's just pray that he doesn't get worse from here".

**(O) Talk to Mike**

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Luke

Mike just looked down at Nick. Disgust lining his face. "Goddamn… I knew that Troy was a sick sonuvabitch. But to do this to someone…" He shook his head. "Now that's not normal."

**(O) Talk to Kenny**

(O) Talk to Luke

Kenny turned to Clem. "First Sarah and now the kid… who's it gonna be next?"

He kneeled down to Clem's level. "Look, Clem. I know it's tempting, but it's probably best to keep ya mouth shut around these fucks… okay?"

[Okay.]

[Can't keep promises.]

**[That goes for you too.]**

[…]

"That goes for you too", she reminded him. He smiled at her. "You got it", he winked. He stood up again and scanned around the yard, focusing on Luke.

"So how'd peanut boy over there get caught?"

**[Stealing food.]**

[I don't know…]

[Carver knew all along.]

[…]

Clementine shifted her gaze in slight embarrassment. "He was stealing food. I tried to stop him".

Kenny widened his eyes then furrowed his brows. "FUCKIN'—WHAT!?" he glowered at Luke, who was standing by the fence. "That turd fucked us over for that!?"

**[He was starving.]**

[He was reckless.]

[We can sort out another plan.]

[…]

"He was starving", Clem reminded. "He hadn't eaten since the lodge".

"Yeah…" Kenny sighed. "I guess so".

He scrunched up his face in thought again. "From what happened last night with Carver, sounded like peanut butter needs to learn not to shit in another dog's kennel". He looked over at Jess.

"What does that mean?" Clem asked.

"Oh. Nothin' Clem", he smiled.

**(O) Talk to Luke**

Luke was examining the fence patchwork for exploits. He glanced at Clem as she approached, only to turn back to the fence.

"Is uh—Is Nick okay?" He asked.

[Yeah.]

[I don't think so.]

**[For now.]**

[…]

"At least for now…"

Luke closed his eyes in sorrow. "Shit". He opened them back up and looked towards where Nick was passed out. "Imagine how good of a friend I must seem. Let my best friend get beatin' up… and I'm not so secretly crazy about his wife". He chuckled nervously. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

**[We couldn't do anything.]**

[You should tell Nick.]

[Jess seemed upset with you]

[Exit]

"There was nothing we could do", Clem assured him. "Troy had already started before we arrived".

"Yeah…" Luke nodded. "But that don't mean I don't feel bad about it".

**[You should tell Nick.]**

[Jess seemed upset with you]

[Exit]

"Does Nick know about you and Jess?"

"NO", Luke erupted. "God no…"

Clem furrowed her brows and folded her arms. "You should tell him, he's your best friend".

"Are you serious?" Luke snapped. "That's why I ain't tellin' him. Because he is my best friend, which means it's even worse for me to be actin' like this".

**[Jess seemed upset with you.]**

[Exit]

"Jess was pretty upset with you last night", Clem noted. Luke looked up at her in shock, causing him to quickly dart his gaze from her. "Ugh", he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess she was".

Clem glared at him in silence before Luke became uncomfortable.

"Look Clem… We just have some history, and for some stupid reason I can't seem to let it go".

He looked up at the young girl with sadness. "When y'all got nabbed. I thought I would never see the people I loved again. I had finally snapped myself out of thinkin' 'bout her, but when Carver came—she was all I thought about".

He smiled at Clem, "and you of course". Clem just rolled her eyes.

"In that moment, when I thought I was alone and was gonna die…"

He placed a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in slight embarrassment with himself.

"…She's just… that much more important now".

Luke lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "What happened last night, I was just so tired and I had no control over what I was sayin'. And now I'm afraid that she hates me…"

He shook his head. "God, Adam would kill me", he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly Carlos' voice rang through the yard. "He's waking!"

Everyone, except Jane, ran to gather around Nick. He lifted his head up to scan the others surrounding me. "Hey…" he smiled. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed into him. "Nick", she exhaled.

"Ow".

"I'm sorry", she loosened her grip.

"It's okay", he grinned.

She started to continuously plant kisses on his cheek out of relief. "I should get beaten up more often", he smirked. She pulled away and returned with a soft smile.

[I'm glad you're okay.]

[You should have beat him.]

**[(Hug him)]**

[…]

Clem moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hand on her back to pull her close. "I thought you were gonna die" she whimpered. She moved back and he looked into her eyes. "Now why would I do a thing like that?" He smiled.

Bonnie had entered the yard and approached the group. She gained Clem's attention. "Clem, I asked Carver about Reggie and he was so matter a fact about it… like he had pulled out a weed or some—"

Bonnie stopped in shock upon seeing Nick. "What happened?"

Jess snapped at her. "Just the usual when you live amongst psychopaths".

"I… I… I didn't know anything about this…" she stumbled.

Jess just glared at her and turned back towards her injured husband, stroking his forehead and hair.

Bonnie paused momentarily in thought before she frowned and grunted. "That's it, we're leaving".

Everyone turned to her in surprise. "You heard me…" she continued. "We leave tonight".

*TIME PASS*

The group sat around the fire for their second 'plan meeting'.

"Okay", Kenny began. "So we don't have Luke to tell us where the herd is coming from, because his fat ass decided it wasn't fat enough".

"Really?" Luke frowned. "We're gonna do this now?"

"This isn't helping anyone", Rebecca argued. "Luke did the best he could".

"Yeah, Kenny", the young man growled. "So just get off my back".

Kenny raised his hands up passively. "Whoa. Calm down, Princess".

"What's your problem?" Luke folded his arms.

"My problem is people like you", he pointed. "Dumb kids who think they can play hero and save the day… guess what, peanut? That ain't how the world works. Especially not now?"

"Kenny, please", Sarita urged him to calm.

The group sat in silence for a moment.

"So… what's the plan then?" Nick asked. "We just sittin' around throwin' insults?" He turned to Luke. "Because I've got plenty to say to him as well".

"Nick!" Jess hissed.

Luke glared back at Nick. "What've you got to say, Nick? Go on, enlighten me?"

"I say that you're a piece of shit".

"Really?" he smiled sarcastically.

"I also say that you're a pathetic loser who couldn't find his own girl".

"Stop!" Jess snapped. "What, you defendin' him now?" Nick growled.

"No, we'll sort this out later but right now I want to leave!"

Nick sighed. "Fine… but don't think I don't know somethin' happened".

"It was years ago Nick… I", Luke began uncomfortably. Nick jolted from his seat and moved towards Luke, who quickly shot up so he wasn't as vulnerable. The two came face to face. "What…? So somethin' did happen?" Nick widened his eyes. "Nick… It was when you were in a bad way okay… Jess was alone and scared and I just thought that"— "You'd fuck her?" Nick fumed. Luke opened his mouth, lost for words, "It weren't like that Nick".

Nick just stood disgusted. Jess moved towards him slowly. "Nick… it didn't mean anything. I promise".

"I fuckin' knew", he turned to her with rage. "I always fuckin' knew somethin' happened!"

"Nick", Luke attempted to calm the man.

"Don't fuckin' talk to me". He stormed away, shoving past his wife, towards the beds.

Everyone was left in shock.

"Well that was exciting", Kenny joked. "Kenny!" Sarita snapped.

"I'm just gonna give ya kids some advice. In a marriage, it's usually best to avoid fuckin' your man's best friend… or your best friend's girl".

Jess shot daggers at him and moved away from the group, in complete humiliation. "Jess?" Luke called. "I… I'm sorry".

"Really screwed yourself over, Luke… should've kept your feelings inside. She obviously doesn't feel the same way…"

"Fuck off Kenny", he snapped. He too walked away from the group.

* * *

**A/N: Decided that episode 3 will be in 3 parts so next part will be finale and then we can move on to episode 4.**

**I'm glad that you guys got the hint that Luke has feelings for Jess. I only came up with the idea during episode 2:(part 2) and I was hoping that it wouldn't be weird to incorporate it in. But reading back through the history of Jess, Nick and Luke I realised it would be odd that Luke wouldn't fall for Jess considering he basically played husband/father for Jess and Hudson whilst Nick was struggling.**

**Jess knows she made a mistake. She was really young, scared and alone... but Luke can't seem to understand that. Anyway I plan to focus more on that during Episode 4. Next episode will revolve around the Troy situation and escaping.**

**ALSO I KNOW MY 9000+ WORD CHAPTERS CAN BE A TURN OFF SO I'M ATTEMPTING TO CUT BACK TO 5000 AND JUST HAVE MORE CHAPTERS IN AN EPISODE. 5000 IS STILL A LOT BUT BETTER THAN 9000 :)**

**[nxm-fanfiction: Your crush detector was not wrong. I had almost completed this chapter when I read your review and my heart skipped a beat. I was like "My Gosh! It worked!]**

**[Kiwipunch99: Never too late to jump on the bandwagon ;) Thank you so much. It's really great to hear that people can still find and enjoy my story this far into it.]**

**[Clam-mentine: Troy should be staked -_- hahaha. You too were also spot on about Luke :) And here is the update you requested!**


	6. Episode 3 (Part 3)

**A/N: The conclusion of episode 3! **

**I really don't have much backstory to comment on with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless... it was quite intense to write. Nick is quite the passionate fellow :) There is a little extra on Luke/Jess, but like I said. You'll have to wait for ep 4 to learn more about that.**

**[nxm-fanfiction: Glad the PM I sent cleared some stuff up. I do put very obscure hints throughout the story. It's just a matter of connecting the dots to the past and realising how hard of a man Nick must've been for Jess to live with.]**

**[Clam-mentine: I know who you are now, asshole! HAHA! You're a good friend. Thanks for always commenting and that doesn't mean I don't want you to stop. I think you'll work out who told me.]**

**[Guest736: Thanks a tonne. When I write, I always try to do shitty impressions of them so I can work out if they'd say that or not. Clearly by your comment, my Luke-ness is spot on. :) Also it's very interesting what you said about Luke taking advantage and trying to justify himself. Very interesting. I may have another character take a stab at him using this argument. I do know where I am going with this btw. You'll find out soon.]**

* * *

Episode 3 (Part 3):

Clementine watched as the people she cared for deeply were being torn apart by the pressure of Carver's reign. Their pasts were eating away at them and the young girl sympathised, remembering when Lee's past had caused issues amongst her original group.

"Well if their teen drama bullshit isn't sorted and they're still mopin' around. I'm leavin' without them", Kenny harshly commented after Nick, Jess and Luke had left.

"Just because the world has gone to shit, it doesn't mean the past can be just forgotten", Rebecca reminded the man. "This has been hard on all of us".

"I'm just sayin' that if they wanna act like children, they can act like children. But don't be takin' the rest of us down with them".

**[Back to the plan.]**

[What was the fight about?]

[We can't leave them.]

[…]

"Can we just get back to the plan?" Clem interrupted. Kenny smiled at her. "Why is she the only one who has any sense?"

The others turned to look at Clem as she awkwardly looked away from their stares.

"The PA system is in Carver's office. All she has to do is turn it on and switch on the external speakers", Rebecca instructed. "Alright", Kenny nodded happily.

"Bonnie said she'd open the yard gate once the PA system is on and we'll meet you in the stockroom", Mike told the young girl, who nodded in understanding.

Carlos looked around towards Nick who was face down on his bed. "We still have people in rough shape, we'll need some supplies… otherwise we won't last out there".

"Okay", Kenny replied. "We'll grab those on the way to the stock room. Probably best to stock up on some other essentials as well".

Everyone prepared themselves for the plan's execution. Mike winched Clem up to the roof, she found herself sneaking across and entering the skylight to Carver's office.

*TIME PASS*

Clementine had been fiddling around with the PA system. As she turned it on, it had not played music like it was set to do. "No", Clem pleaded. "Please just work". She opened up the disk tray to find it was empty, causing her to frantically dart her eyes around the desk and drawers to find a CD.

The door closed behind her and she turned her head slowly. Carver stood at the exit, holding the CD up in his hand. "Looking for this?" he grinned. She gasped as he approached her, and took a seat across from her at the desk.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before Rebecca mentioned the PA system, especially with all the recent activity of the herd". He gestured for Clem to take a seat, but she just stood against the PA system completely frozen. "It's a damn shame really…" he continued. "I thought you had great potential, a_ real_ opportunity to become a great leader in the wake of humanity's preservation".

He stood from his desk and moved around to Clem's side, his eyes darkening. "But now I see… you're just as corrupt as the others". He grabbed the young girl's head and slammed it against the desk.

Knocking her out cold.

Clem began to open her eyes to the sound of the voices around her. She couldn't focus properly as she was still dazed, but recognised who the voices belonged to.

"Bill, just… just let her go, okay. She didn't do anything wrong… we told her to do it", Luke was trying to calm the angry leader. Clem could feel his arm gripping her tight in a head lock, she peered to the right of her peripheral to see the glimmering light refracting off a hunting knife.

"She's just a kid. She didn't know what she was doing… alright?" Luke continued.

The rest of the group were panicked and pleading with Carver to let Clementine go.

Luke moved slowly towards Carver, causing him to threaten the young man with the knife and hold it close to Clem's neck. She could feel the cold metal pinching against her throat.

"Please!" Jess and Rebecca begged. Carlos was yelling as well as he held his crying daughter close.

"Let her go, asshole!" Nick barked madly.

"I'm gonna cut a piece of this girl off. Then… maybe, you'll realise that there is no escape. This is what we have now! WE ONLY HAVE TOUGH!"

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

Clem reached her arm up and started ripping away at Carver's hair. He let her go from his hold and she ran towards the group. Kenny charged at Carver and tackled him to the ground.

"Clementine…" Jess said with relief as the young girl had found her amongst the group and wrapped her arms around her.

Kenny had Carver on the ground and got several hard hits in before he was whacked in the head by the grip of the revolver that Carver had pulled from his holster. He moved over Kenny and started to smash the grip into the bearded man's eye socket. Everyone was screaming and Sarita tried to stop the assault, but was being restrained by Carlos. Clem was standing in shock and Carlos noticed her near him. "Help me restrain her" he called to Clem.

[Restrain Sarita.]

**[Help Kenny.]**

Clem ran for Kenny and Nick noticed, moving forward to stop her. Carver noticed the two darting for him and aimed his revolver on them "Get the fuck back!" he spat.

Nick and Clem raised their hands up and slowly shifted back into the group, with Nick wrapping an arm around the girl to stop her running again.

Carver raised himself from Kenny and growled at the rest. "Another night in solitude!"

Carlos slowly confronted him. "I need to treat Kenny, his wounds will get infected". The sadistic look on Carver's face had finally seized as he looked down upon Kenny. "Fine", he sighed. "But you have an hour before you're moved".

He left the yard as everyone surrounded Kenny. "Holy shit" and "What the fuck" kept flowing from their mouths. Sarita was crying and Carlos found himself, again, treating another patient who had been beaten to a pulp.

"At least he had a reason for being beaten", Nick tried to optimistically reply, touching his own swollen cheek.

Jess was standing on the other side of the group and cringed at Nick's comment. She would have to give in to Troy for her husband's sake. She wasn't sure if Nick still loved her, but she still loved him.

Everyone glared at Nick for his comment and he shrugged them off, "I'm just in shock… I don't know what else to say".

"How 'bout nothin'", Luke frowned. The two men exchanged glares and Clem tugged at Nick's shirt to get him to look down at her, away from Luke. His blue eyes shined warmly at her as the rest of the group dispersed away from them, most following Carlos to check on Kenny.

Nick kneeled down to Clem. "That was fucked up", he commented sadly.

**[It was my fault…]**

[He shouldn't have done that.]

[Will he be okay?]

[…]

"I mean… I thought Troy messed me up bad. But I don't think Kenny even has an eye left".

"It's my fault…" Clem lowered her head grimly.

"Hey…" Nick placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "This wasn't your fault, Clem. Alright?"

She nodded apprehensively and the young man noticed her sceptic. "Carver is sick… he would have done worse to you. I was on the verge of tacklin' him myself", he smiled warmly.

[Thank you Nick.]

**[Don't get beaten again.]**

[…]

[(Hug)]

"You don't need to get beaten up again", she grinned. Nick smirked at her cheekiness. "No, I guess not".

"I should go check up on the others", Clem notified. "Yeah, yeah… go on", Nick replied.

(O) Talk to Jess and Rebecca

(O) Talk to Luke

(O) Observe Kenny

**(O) Talk to Nick**

"You should check up on everyone", Nick reminded. He folded his arms and scanned around the yard. Clem noticed him focus on Jess and Rebecca and sadden, looking down at his feet.

(O) Talk to Jess and Rebecca

**(O) Talk to Luke**

(O) Observe Kenny

"Luke?" Clem approached him as he sat up against the wall to the right of the main gate. He was looking down at his lap, one knee was pulled up to rest his arm on as the other leg stretched out in front of him. He focused up into her eyes. "Clem?" he responded. "You alright?"

**[Are you?]**

[No.]

[I'm fine.]

[…]

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "Yeah", he smiled. "I'm good".

He frowned suddenly and lowered his head again. "I guess I'm just a little on edge right now", he admitted. "Everything that has happened… just tonight. I mean—shit. It's hard to handle. Now I find myself having to handle it alone".

**[You should talk to Nick.]**

[You should talk to Jess.]

[You should check on Kenny.]

[…]

"You should talk to Nick", Clem advised. Luke looked at her, stunned. "There's, uh—There's nothin' to talk about…"

"That's not what it seems like to me", she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes on him. "He's your best friend".

"_Was _my best friend", Luke corrected. "I think he wants me dead now".

Silence fell upon the two before Luke stood himself up. "I'm gonna go check on Kenny… you comin'?"

[Check on Kenny.]

**[Look around yard.]**

"I'm just gonna check up on everyone else first", Clem responded. Luke smiled kindly, proud of her morality. "Okay then".

He headed off towards the others, leaving Clem standing alone.

**(O) Talk to Jess and Rebecca**

(O) Observe Kenny

Clementine approached the two women who were sitting on the lawn chairs around the fire. They were already in deep conversation as Clem moved towards the flames, warming her hands. She listened in on them.

"I don't know what to do", Jess expressed sadly. "Nick was such a hard person to live with after we were married. He would stay out late and drink a lot.

Luke was always there for me… and I was scared and so lonely. I was young too… inexperienced and really, really stupid. When I got pregnant… my family had disowned me. The only person I had left was my brother, Adam. But after he had died, I just… Nick wasn't there. He promised me he'd always be there…"

Jess placed her head in her hands and began to sulk. "But he wasn't…"

"Shh…" Rebecca said soothingly, placing a hand on the younger woman's back. "It's okay, honey".

Jess wiped her eyes with her hand. "Look at me", she muttered. "Kenny was almost beaten to death and I'm over here complaining about my bloody problems".

She looked up at Clem who was staring sadly at her. "I'm sorry, Clementine", she apologised with kind eyes. "I haven't been looking after you very well. I've spent our whole time here crying".

"That makes two of us", Rebecca chuckled.

"Three", Sarah, who was sitting at the two women's feet, added.

Clementine smiled at them as she turned and headed off towards Kenny's bed.

*TIME PASS*

The group had eventually all surrounded Kenny's bed. Sarita continued to cry for him, the others slightly lowered in grief. Carlos finished cleaning Kenny's wounds and bandaged his eye. "Well… I've cleaned the wound and dressed it. His orbital is crushed so I don't think there's any hope for the eye. And we won't know if there's any damage to the brain until he wakes".

Luke was the first to speak. "Listen everyone… I think… I think it's best if we lay off the escape for a while". Everyone gasped. "You are not serious?" Rebecca questioned. "If anything, this is a bigger reason to get the fuck out. I can't raise my baby amongst this!"

"I know what you're sayin'. Believe me, I do… but we keep doing this and more people are gonna get hurt".

[Luke's right.]

[Rebecca's right.]

**[There is no right decision.]**

[…]

"There's no right choice in this", Clem began. "If we stay, we'll be killed. If we try to leave, we'll be killed".

"Well that's cheerful", Nick sarcastically exhaled. Everyone stood in silence but turned as the gate opened behind them. Bonnie entered and headed towards them. "I heard what happened", she said in shock. She stood by the group and looked down at Kenny apologetically. "Bill is a sick man…" she mumbled sadly. "I'll work something out soon, 'cause we have to get out of here". She looked around the yard then wielded her gun, raising her voice to not cause suspicion amongst the other guards. "Al'ight! Come on! I've gotta get y'all into solitude, so get movin'!"

*TIME PASS*

Kenny was left in the yard to recover. Still passed out by his encounter with Carver.

The others were led through Howe's and back towards the solitude cells. When they arrived, Sarah had started to bawl upon realising that she would be separated from her father for the night.

"Please!" she begged. "I need my dad, he takes care of me!"

The guards were unkind and pulled Sarah away from Carlos. "It's okay, sweetie", he reassured her. "I'll see you soon. You'll be safe".

Clementine found herself locked up with Nick and Sarah.

Sarah was crying excessively for her father and rocking in the corner. Nick was cursing at Troy through the door to let Sarah see Carlos. He was greeted with the door sliding open and Troy whacking him across the face with his gun. "Shut the fuck up!" Troy barked. "Bill don't appreciate yellin'!" As Troy exited after locking them up for the night, Nick held his jaw and groaned. "F… fuck", he gasped. Clementine looked at the two in front of her with distress.

**(O) Talk to Nick**

(O) Talk to Sarah

"Nick…?" she softly asked. "Are you okay?"

The young man was hunched over with his hands on his knees, breathing deeply to calm himself.

He just looked at her blankly then lowered his head. He walked to the side and sat down, leaning against the wall.

**(O) Talk to Sarah**

Clementine walked towards the sobbing girl. Sarah looked up at her. "I want… I want my dad", she whimpered.

[You'll see him soon.]

[At least you have a dad…]

**[Nick will look after us.]**

[…]

"Nick will take care of us", Clem smiled at her. Nick looked up at the two girls upon hearing her comment and smiled gratefully at her. He really needed the confidence boost, the last few days had been degrading. Sarah looked towards him and quickly crawled in his direction. Nick wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest, she still sobbed madly but the man did not mind.

Clem, too, found herself snuggling next to Nick for warmth. Silence fell upon them as the room seemed to grow dark.

SLAM

Clem was jolted awake by the sound from outside her cell, it sounded like a door being pulled open. Sarah was fast asleep, her tears had dried and she was clinging onto Nick with her face still on his chest. Nick had his red cap pulled down over his face, he had nodded off after the two girls fell asleep.

The young girl lifted Nick's long arm from around herself and stood slowly to not wake the two. She crept towards the door and pushed her ear against it to hear the muffled voices outside.

"Alright". Clem recognised the voice as Troy. "Come on, we do this now".

"Okay… okay…" Jess wept quietly in response. "I'm coming".

"I sure will be when I'm in you", Troy had laughed after he said this. Clem frowned, not certain what this all meant.

She could hear Jess breathing loudly in fear through the door. "…just… stop. I'll do what you say".

"That's what I like to hear". SLAP

Jess gasped in shock.

"Yeah, you've got the best ass", Troy sounded excited.

Clementine wasn't certain what was happening, but she knew she didn't like it. She heard their footsteps move away down the hall outside.

The young girl had promised Jess that she wouldn't speak a word to Nick, but she had to do something.

**(O) Pull open door**

(O) Look at vent

(O) Nick

She grabbed onto the handle and tugged at the door. It didn't budge. Clem sighed "Shit…" she expressed in concern for Jess.

**(O) Look at vent**

(O) Nick

Clementine leaned down to look through the vent on the wall, noticing the screws. "I can't go through there", she noted to herself. "It's screwed shut".

**(O) Nick**

Clementine kneeled down at Nick's side, looking at his cap pulled over his sleeping face.

**[WAKE NICK UP]**

[GO TO SLEEP]

Clem shook the man's shoulder. "Nick?" she whispered. "Nick, wake up".

He snored roughly and woke himself up with a slight spluttering. "Ugh…" he groaned tiredly. He lifted his cap to focus his sleepy eyes on Clem. "Hey, what is it?" he asked concerned.

**[It's Jess.]**

[Nothing. Never mind.]

[I need to pee.]

[…]

"It's Jess", Clem responded sadly. "I think Troy is hurting her…"

**(?) Nick will remember that**

Nick's eyes widened in shock. He started to stutter his words. "W—what… What do you mean, what happened?"

"The other day, I saw Troy… he was—"

[Kissing her.]

**[Touching her secret parts.]**

[I'm sorry… I'm lying.]

[…]

"Clem. What was he doing to her? Just tell me, please".

"He was touching her secret parts", Clem admitted.

"Her secret parts…" he opened his mouth in shock. "You mean like..?"

She just nodded in response.

**(?) Nick will remember that**

Suddenly Nick's face had darkened. His eyes had turned from a sky blue to an ocean storm. His widened pupils had narrowed in anger. The dark brows had sunk low above his eyes and he started to stare off into the distance. Clem noticed his face was reddening and he was gritting his teeth harshly. "Nick?" she asked, rather terrified of his change in appearance.

"Just go to sleep Clem", he replied coldly.

She was caught off guard by his tone and chose to follow his demand to avoid an outburst from him. She rested her head on his chest, next to Sarah who was still fast asleep.

Clementine could feel the thundering beat of Nick's heart.

*MORNING*

Clem wasn't sure if Nick had gotten any sleep during the night. She had awoken to find him still staring off at the wall. Sarah had awoken too and noticed Nick's menacing form, causing the girl to shuffle away from him to the opposite side of the room. Clem followed her.

"What's wrong with Nick?" Sarah whispered, slightly terrified. "I'm not too sure", Clem responded as she looked towards the man and raised her brow in confusion.

"Is he going to kill us?"

[I don't know.]

[Maybe…]

**[Don't be stupid]**

[(Shrug)]

"Don't be stupid, Sarah", Clem snapped. "He's just…" she lingered off as the two girls looked back upon Nick. He had begun to clench his fists in a repetitive motion. "Clementine?" Sarah gasped.

"Wait here", the young girl commanded. The older girl nodded quickly in response as Clem slowly crept in Nick's direction.

**/!\ Move towards Nick**

"Nick?" Clem asked. "Are you okay?"

As the young girl got close, Nick raised his head up with a low growl. "Nick?" Clem asked again in terror.

"Clem…" He began in a low aggressive voice. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill T"—BANG BANG BANG

Sarah, Nick and Clementine looked towards the door as Bonnie's voice called through. "Are you three up?"

She opened up the door, not waiting for an answer. "Come on", she urged. "Let's get you into the yard with the rest".

[Thanks.]

[Whatever…]

**[I'm not a farm animal.]**

[…]

Clem folded her arms and glared at Bonnie. "I'm not a cow".

"I didn't call you fat…" Bonnie seemed a little stumped.

Nick stood and walked to the door. "She's referring to being taken out to pasture from her cage…" he grunted, still a dark appearance to his eyes.

"Oh…" Bonnie just looked down embarrassed and continued to speak. "Just come on… We'll be out of here soon. Just keep a low profile for now. We don't want to be drawin' attention to ourselves".

As they arrived at the yard, Bonnie opened the gate for the three to enter. "Now don't do anythin' that seems outta the ordinary. Walkers are gettin' awful close to the fence there so Troy has been positioned in here to make sure they don't infiltrate. He will see you messin' with stuff you're not supposed to be touchin'".

At the sound of Troy's name, Nick had darted his eyes at the man who was standing by the fence. His low growl began again and he gritted his teeth.

Sarah ran off towards Carlos as Clem and Nick stood near the gate. The rest of the group were sitting at the benches talking, as Troy stood alone at the fence to Nick and Clem's right.

Nick was staring at Troy menacingly. "Go to the others", he ordered at Clem.

[What are you going to do?]

**[Nick, don't do this.]**

[Please kill him.]

[…]

"Nick", Clem begged. "Please don't do this… Bonnie said if we ever want to get out then we need to keep out of trouble".

Nick thought about Clem's words and struggled to calm himself, but eventually got a grip on his anger. "Yeah…" he agreed. "Yeah, you're right".

Clem held onto Nick's hand as they walked over to the others. Troy stared at Nick as the two moved past. "Quite a girl you got there", he called with a grin. The younger man's eye started to twitch in rage as he bit down on his lip, but kept calm.

Once they made it over to the others, Nick moved towards Jess. She was seated with Sarita and Rebecca, as they faced Kenny's bed. Kenny had finally awoken and Carlos was examining him. "Follow my finger", Carlos said. "I fuckin' know how a medical works, Doc". The doctor ignored his comment and began to unwrap the bandages from his eye socket to check for infections. Nick shared a blank stare across with Luke who was leaned up against the wall next to the bed, before kneeling down next to his wife.

"Jess?" he spoke softly. She turned her head towards him with glistening kind eyes. Before she could say a word, Nick pressed his lips against hers lustfully, giving her a hot, wet deep kiss. "I love you…" he uttered, his eyes were closed and his nose was brushed against hers. He opened them at the sound of her honeyed tone. "I love you Ni"—"What the fuck?" he gasped in shock. The young man had finally noticed the state of his wife. Her cheek was bruised and red and her neck was covered in love bites that were beginning to scab up. She had tried covering them from everyone with her hair but Nick combed it to the side with his fingers to reveal them. "Oh shit…" he gasped again.

"Nick, I… I… I know what this must look like but… please…" Jess had begun to tear up as she stumbled her words. "It's not what you think".

The man had darkened again and narrowed his eyes. "Give me your hand", he barked coldly.

"Nick please, I"—"Give me it!"

She placed her hand in his as he pulled up the sleeve of her jumper. There were bruises formed by the harsh grabbing from fingers all along her arms. The wrists were bruised, like someone had been gripping them tight for control. Jess trembled and Nick looked up into her eyes, anger was fuelling him. "Nick…" she pleaded. "I swear… It's not what it seems".

"He's fuckin' dead!" Nick shot up and stormed away towards Troy. Everyone looked in shock, even Jess was surprised as she had assumed Nick would've thought his best friend was the culprit.

Troy noticed Nick stomping towards him and grinned. "So the slut told you?" he smiled. "I was wondering how long it'd take that bitch to cave". Nick got nearer and stopped face to face with him. Troy pushed the barrel of his gun against Nick's stomach to remind the man that he was armed. "I did you a service… loosened her up for ya. You must have a small dick, 'cause she felt tight."

Nick growled low, causing Troy to dig the barrel deeper into him as a warning.

The rest of the group had surrounded the pair and stood in silence, shocked by what they were hearing. "Nick, don't listen to him!" Jess pleaded. "He's nothing but a rapist!"

Troy snapped at her. "You seemed to enjoy it, whore!" Nick furrowed his brows as Troy continued to humiliate his wife. "Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! Harder Troy, harder!" Troy mocked, pretending he was having an orgasm.

Nick had heard enough and took the opportunity whilst Troy was distracted to punch him across the face hard. The man was instantly grounded and his gun flew out from his hands. Nick had moved over to the fence and began kicking the plywood panelling, loosening it and also gaining the attention of the nearby dead.

Troy tried to crawl for his assault rifle.

**/!\ Stop Troy**

Clementine ran towards Troy and raised her knee up to stomp down on his hand that was reaching for the gun.

**(O) **

"GAHHHH!" Troy screamed

**(O)**

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(O)**

"My hand! You broke my hand! You little fuckin' bitch!"

Nick had finished kicking in the plywood and with one strong pull, he ripped it off. The walkers were beginning to reach their arms through the gaps in the fence, groaning hungrily for the living inside the yard.

Nick walked over to Troy and pulled him from the ground, pushing him from behind towards the fence. He was pleading for Nick to let him go, knowing full well what the man had planned for him.

Nick brought Troy face to face with the walkers. "Look", he smiled sadistically. "Here's a woman you don't have to rape. 'Cause she already wants you really bad…"

Troy began to panic and tried to flail out of Nick's grasp, but was held tight in place.

"No… No please…" Troy begged. "Please…"

Nick lowered his tone in pure anger. "Is that what my wife said to you…?"

Troy widened his eyes and began to splutter. "I'm… I'm sor… sorry… Please! Please! I'm so sorry!"

"I said", Nick snapped again near Troy's ear. "Is that what my wife said to you?"

Troy winced away from Nick's hot breath that steamed against his ear. "Y—Y—Yes!" he cried. "Yes, I'm sorry!"

Nick lowered his head in pain. "My beautiful… BEAUTIFUL wife, the most caring and loving person I have ever known… and you fuckin' do THIS to her!?"

Troy whimpered again in fear. "Man, Nick… I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry".

"Fuck you", Nick spat. "You didn't show mercy to Jess when she begged…"

Troy shook uncontrollably. "It was just sex man… I wasn't gonna fuckin' kill her! This is fucked up! You're fucked up!"

Nick snickered. "That's funny…"

"What?" Troy panicked. "What's funny?"

"It was '_just_' sex", He quoted.

He pushed Troy forward into the fence as the walkers began to wrap their arms around and grasp onto his body to pull him close. "No!" Troy screamed. "NO! HELP ME!"

The female walker that Nick had mentioned before had dug her teeth into the side of Troy's throat. "ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Troy's final scream was halted as the walker herd consumed him and ripped the remainder of his flesh out through the fence.

Nick heavily exhaled to control his temper as the group stood horrified around him.

"Holy shit…" Kenny commented. "Now we've just gotta get that other fucker".

"Nick, I—what the hell was that?" Luke added in shock. Nick turned his body to face the others, his eyes still darkened and he seemed animalistic. Like a crazed wolf with lust for the kill.

He turned around and walked towards Jess, placing his hand on the small of her back and pulling her in for a passionate reassurance kiss. Jess pulled away from him, scared at what her husband had become. "What?" he growled. "You didn't want me to kill him?"

She was startled by his words. "Nick, please… just calm down. You're scaring me".

He narrowed his eyes on her and bent down to pick up the gun. "Well…?" he asked the group suddenly. "We gettin' the fuck out of here or not?"

The group had moved off to prepare as Jane stood at the fence looking out at the walkers consuming Troy's remains. Clem walked up beside her as Jane began to speak, folding her arms.

"It's a shame…" she spoke. "I actually kind of liked the guy".

**[He hurt Jess.]**

[He beat up Nick.]

[He seemed okay.]

[…]

"He hurt Jess", Clem snapped. "If she didn't struggle and had just learnt to enjoy it, she could have avoided a lot of issues", Jane coldly replied. She turned from the young girl and headed back to join the rest of the group.

*TIME PASS*

It was only a matter of time before another guard had entered the yard to check on the source of the screaming. Nick drew the gun and shot the man dead. The yard gate was now wide open allowing the others to move through to the stockroom, finding Bonnie on the way.

Bonnie was shocked to learn what had happened in the yard but was still prepared to escape with them. "Okay, we just need to get into Carver's office to turn on the PA, the herd still ain't close enough yet".

Jane scanned the room and looked at the vent on the wall. "Clementine could probably squeeze through there". Everyone turned their heads towards the vent.

"Are you okay with this, Clem?" Kenny asked.

[I'm okay.]

[Not really…]

**[Now or never.]**

[…]

"I'm not okay with this", Jess added. "Yeah… maybe we, uh—maybe someone else should turn it on", Luke agreed.

"What? You just gonna head up through all them guards, PB?" Kenny growled, raising his brow.

"I'm just sayin' that maybe someone else ought a"—"It's now or never", Clem cut Luke off to avoid any more time being wasted over arguing.

"That's my girl", Kenny smiled.

Kenny and Mike gripped the sides of the vent covering, ripping it off firmly.

"Alright, you remember what to do?" Rebecca asked her.

[I remember.]

[Can you please repeat it?]

**[(Repeat steps)]**

[…]

"Through the vent into the office, outdoor speaker switch, turn on PA, up into the roof, down into the stockroom to meet you guys. That right?"

Rebecca smiled at her. "Perfect".

Clem kneeled down to begin her ascend in the vent. "Clem wait!" Jess called. The young girl turned around to see the woman wrap her arms around her and squeeze her tight. She gave her a motherly kiss on the forehead. "Be careful, please", she looked concerned. Nick kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

**[I will.]**

[I'll try.]

[Can't make any promises.]

[…]

"I will", Clem grinned.

She emerged from the young couples embrace and made her way back into the vent.

*TIME PASS*

Clem made her way through the vent towards the office. She looked through the gaps in the vent covering, noting that there was no one inside.

She positioned herself so that she could kick the covering off with her foot.

**(O)**

**(O)**

**(O)**

After three strong kicks, the covering dropped off. Clem dropped down onto the floor and scanned the room.

**(O) Look at PA system**

Clementine approached the PA system, examining the buttons to find the external switch.

**(O) Switch on external speakers**

She pressed the button and heard the static of the speaker fire up. "Okay, now the mic…"

**(O) Turn on volume knob**

She turned the volume up and waited for sound to play. Clem began to panic as nothing was coming from the speaker. "Wh—What's wrong?"

She looked at the cords running from the control panel, following the lead to the CD player.

**(O) Use CD receiver**

She pressed play but still no sound was heard. "No, no, no, no". She opened the disk tray to find no CD was inside. "No, where are they?" she panicked. She scanned around the desk and noticed a CD on the shelf.

**(O) Grab compact CD**

She quickly grabbed the CD, placing it on the disk tray, closing it and pressing play. "Come on… Come on", she pleaded. "Please work". She turned up the volume knob again. Suddenly the external speakers fired up with an announcer's voice and Clem smiled happily. She looked out the office window to see Bonnie running towards the stockroom, she looked in Clem's direction before continuing on her way.

Clementine made her way back up through the skylight and onto the roof, entering the stockroom.

As she stood down on the crates, she noticed the group down below with their hands up and their weapons on the floor. Carver was holding them up.

"You wanna disrespect me, fine. You wanna throw away the life… I'm tryin' to build for us all… then fuckin' fine!"

Clem began to scale quietly down the crates.

Carver continued to spit his words. "You wanna run off with this dogshit group of crippled fucks, then fine! Be my guest".

Luke looked up and noticed Clem shuffling across the shelves of crates just above Carver.

"But I will put a bullet in you and that baby before I let you leave again with my child!"

**(O) Jump on Carver**

"It's not yours!" Rebecca yelled.

"You don't fuckin' know that! And until we do, you're not goin' anywhere".

Clem leaped from the crates, landing on Carver and causing him to stumble forward towards Kenny. The bearded man punched him in the face as he stumbled back towards Luke who unarmed him, pushing him away again. "Get back!" Luke yelled as he aimed the assault rifle at Carver.

Everyone picked their weapons back up from the ground. "Come on, Luke", Carver tried to persuade. "This ain't none of your business". Luke just furrowed his brow. Rebecca was the first to speak with harsh words. "Kill him".

Luke opened his mouth in shock as Carver began to speak. "Rebecca, Rebecca sweetie, my god. How did we get here, you and me? This is just a bit of a custody battle we've got on our hands here".

"Shoot him", she growled at Luke again.

**[Just shoot him.]**

[Tie him up.]

[Let's go!]

[…]

"Just shoot him!" Clem yelled at Luke. Luke began to stutter, shocked at the words that had come from her mouth.

He was about to argue but two gunshots caught him off guard. Suddenly Carver's kneecaps were shot out as he fell to the floor, Kenny was aiming the gun on him. Everyone stood in shock as Kenny silently walked to the bench behind Carver, picking up a crowbar. "Go on and wait outside", he grumbled to the group. Jane, Mike and Bonnie headed off to the exit. "We have to go", Carlos spoke. Sarita looked up at Kenny. "Kenny, please…" she begged. Mike lifted the roller door open.

"I only need a minute", Kenny said coldly. "Go on. You don't need to see this".

Clem looked up at him, rather frightened of his newfound mannerisms.

"That girl's already seen more than you can imagine", Carver chuckled.

"Shut your mouth, Bill!" Luke snapped, looking around at the others afterwards. "You're all just gonna let him do this?"

"Yes", Rebecca sharply responded.

"There ain't one part of this sonuvabitch that I don't hate, but that don't make this right".

"It's only not right if we're talking about a human", Jess narrowed her eyes on Luke who widened his own in response. The motherly woman that he had grown to fall madly in love with was disappearing before him.

"I… I—you can't be serious?"

Nick was glaring down at Carver, anger and hatred boiling inside of him.

**[I'm not going anywhere.]**

[Don't do this.]

[We don't have time.]

[…]

"I'm not going anywhere", Clem firmly spoke.

**(?) They will remember that**

"It's gonna get messy", Kenny admitted.

"I know".

"Look at you, fuckin' ingrates…" Carver growled. "You don't even know how good you've got it".

Carlos turned and walked away with Sarah. Luke turned and followed them out.

"That's okay", Carver grinned. "You'll learn". He looked up at Clem who started to make her way around him.

"Lambs to the slaughter… no shepherd to guide you… Clementine knows exactly what I'm talking about".

[Go with Sarita.]

**[Stay.]**

"Come on", Sarita begged Clem.

"Yeah, come on", Luke called.

"Fuckin' big man now, huh?" Carver spat at Kenny.

"No", Clem coldly replied to Sarita. "I'm not letting you see this", she tried to pull Clem away, but the young girl shoved away from her. "It's not your decision".

"Atta girl…" Carver praised. "She ain't afraid to look it in the eye. You go with that feelin' ya got now, Clementine. It's what makes you stronger than the rest of 'em".

"Come on", Carlos urged Sarita. "Let's go".

"Yeah, go on", Carver teased. "Let the sheep outta the pen. We'll see how long that lasts". Carlos looked back at Rebecca. "I'll be right there", she said to him.

"You won't see anything", Kenny scowled at Carver.

Nick looked at Jess, the young woman had moved to Clem's side. "Jess…?" Nick asked, gesturing for her to follow the rest. Her eyes were glowing as she answered him. "I'm not leaving if Clem's not leaving…"

Nick nodded and moved behind the two, placing his arms around them. "Then I'm not either".

*TIME PASS*

Kenny had beaten in Carver's face. Clem had started to become fearful and turned her head slightly to hide into Jess and Nick.

After Kenny was finished, he turned to head out the door. Nick, Jess and Clem followed. Rebecca gave one hate filled look at Carver's destroyed face and picked up his revolver before exiting as well.

The group looked around the herd that surrounded them. "Oh shit..." Nick commented. "Can we actually do this? 'Cause I don't think I can do this…"

Luke looked at him. "You killed two men and watched another's face get beaten in". Nick glared back and harshly responded. "That' not walkin' through a fuckin' lurker herd though".

"It's okay", Jess touched his arm affectionately. "I'll be right with you". She stood on her toes to reach her lips to his cheek. As she stood back down, he smiled at her lovingly.

"Shit", Kenny groaned. "I thought they were comin' from the south".

"They did", Rebecca responded. "Looks like we're in the eye of it now".

"Fuck… this is fucked", Mike added.

Luke handed Clem a hatchet. "Here, you're gonna need somethin'". "Thanks", she replied.

Clem killed an approaching walker with her hatchet as Jane began to cut one open. The sudden sound of gunshots started up around them as the rest of Carver's people attempted to defend Howe's. "You guys better hurry up and get smearing if you wanna live", Jane reminded the frightened group.

*TIME PASS*

Everything had started out fine. The group were covered in walker guts and were starting to move their way through the herd.

As the guards continued to fire their weapons into the group, Carlos was hit by a stray bullet. The blood pouring from his neck attracted the herd as they started to devourer him. Sarah screamed and cried, attracting the other walkers who started to close in on her and Clem.

Sarita came to their aid and Bonnie was firing within the herd to get them away from the girls.

Clementine told the panicking girl to get a hold of herself, but Sarah ran off dodging through the herd.

As Clem fought several walkers, she was shocked to hear the screams of Sarita. A walker was biting down on her wrist as Clem moved towards her.

[Kill walker.]

**[Hack off Sarita's arm.]**

Clem panicked and she knew the only way that Sarita had a chance was if the infection was cut off. She gave two strong hacks as the limb came away. Sarita stared at it in shock as blood sprayed out.

She began to scream in horror at the top of her lungs.


	7. Episode 4 (Part 1)

**!Author Notes and reviewer replies at bottom to avoid spoilers!**

* * *

Episode 4:

Sarita's cut off hand thudded to the ground as she stared in horror at the stump spurting blood. "You… you…" she shuddered to Clementine in pure loathing. She stumbled around as the walkers smelt the blood, grabbing her and consuming her flesh as she screamed.

Her cries of death had caught Kenny's attention and he called "Sarita?" as he ran in her direction. Mike watched Kenny run quickly. "Where you going?" he called, killing another attacking walker. "Kenny!"

"Sarita!" Kenny moved to her and shoved the crowbar through the walker's heads, as Sarita dropped to the ground dying. "No! You can't die. I won't LET you die", Kenny trembled. Mike turned as another walker approached and knocked it over in the head. "We have to move! There's too many…" he urged. Sarita groaned and cried in pain as the blood poured from her missing arm. Kenny looked down at her, gritting his teeth to hold back his sorrows. "Come on, babe", he pleaded only to have Mike respond in hast. "She's dead man. She's gone".

"Leave us ALONE", Kenny roared. "She's not dead!"

**[She was bit!]**

[We have to leave!]

[Kenny, let her go!]

[…]

"She was bit", Clem stammered. "I had to do it!"

Kenny pierced up into Clem's eyes and raised his voice. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, CLEMENTINE!" The young girl stood in shock as he returned his eyes on Sarita. "It isn't gonna go like this".

Jess had ran through the walker herd towards them, alerted by Kenny's aggressive tone towards Clem. "Clementine!?" she called running towards them. "Are you okay?" She widened her eyes at the sight of Sarita on the ground, with no arm. "What… what the hell happened!?"

Kenny continued to talk to Sarita with Jess noticing his unstableness and trying to pull Clem away.

"Come on…" she urged her. "We need to get away, let him be…"

Clementine looked up at Jess sadly and back to Kenny and Sarita.

[We can't make it without you.]

**[We can't let her turn!]**

[She's already dead!]

[Axe Sarita]

"She's going to turn. You can't save her. Please, Kenny", Clementine implored.

"NO", Kenny grunted.

"Please Kenny!"

"No no NO no no…"

"Please… don't let her kill you".

Jess tugged on Clem's sleeve. "We have to go", she reminded the young girl.

Kenny glared at Clem before looking back down on Sarita. The woman was starting to turn and Clem had no choice.

**/!\ Euthanize Sarita**

**(O)**

Clem shook her head in shame before slamming her hatchet down into Sarita's head.

Jess and Mike gasped in shock.

"NOOOO" Kenny cried.

**(?) Kenny will remember that**

Kenny looked down in pain before raising his hate filled gaze at Clem. "What the fuck did you do!?"

[I'm sorry.]

**[She was going to turn.]**

[She won't suffer now.]

[…]

"You fuck… you…" Kenny shook his head and suck low in his grief. "Why… WHY?"

Clem kneeled down to Kenny. "She was going to turn", she whimpered. "I couldn't let that happen".

"You stupid FUCKING kid", he snapped. The young girl darted back from him as Jess sheltered her from the bearded man. "She did the RIGHT THING", Jess growled back.

Kenny narrowed his eyes on her. "You shut the fuck up, you"—"Kenny, come on!" Mike grabbed him and pulled him up as they ran through the herd. Kenny called back to the girl. "This is on your head, Clementine!"

"Clem, this way", Jess tugged her away and Clem followed her through the herd. "I was with Nick over here, but we got separated when I heard Kenny yelling at you".

They tried to move their way through but were cut off as a swarm of the dead moved in front of them. The walkers began to notice their smells and moved in on them. Jess smashed the grip of her gun into the walker's skull, as Clem killed another with her hatchet. More of the corpses began to overwhelm them but Nick had come to their aid, beating them down with the end of his rifle.

"Shit… you two, alright?" he looked at them with concern. Jess nodded, breathing heavily to catch her breath. "Yeah… yeah, I think we're good".

Suddenly the three watched as Luke had ran past through the herd. "I'm going after Sarah!" he called to the rest. Nick went to follow but Jess pulled him back. "What are you doing!?" she panicked.

"I've gotta help Luke", he looked at her with a strong will in his eyes.

"No!" Jess pleaded. "No, please".

"I've gotta, Jess…" he looked at her sadly. "It's for Sarah".

Jess lowered her gaze but looked back up in understanding. "Be safe, please…" she begged.

"Don't worry", Nick smiled. "I'll come back to you". He looked down at Clem. "Both of you…"

He turned and ran after Luke, being hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet but continued to run.

Jess gasped as she saw the blood splatter from his wound, but he disappeared in to the pines before she could call to him.

Clem was keeping close behind Jess as they moved through the herd, but the walkers kept noticing their scent. "We need to spread out a little", Jess told Clem. "I'll move over to the right, just keep walking forward, okay?"

Clem nodded as the woman moved to the side, but suddenly another herd of walkers moved between the two. "Clem" Jess called. "Just keep walking, you'll be fine".

Clementine found herself alone, moving through the herd.

[Jess!?]

[Nick!?]

[Anybody!?]

**[(Keep quiet)]**

Clem avoided speaking to avoid drawing the herd's attention.

She was grabbed from behind and pulled in close as she began to panic. "Stop", Rebecca pleaded. Clementine calmed and turned to face her. "Thank god", Rebecca gasped.

"I can't find anybody…" the girl sadly informed.

"I know, what do we do?"

[We're still covered in walker guts…]

[We need to keep moving.]

**[We need to find the others.]**

[…]

"We should try to find them", Clem replied.

"We know where we're supposed to meet, we just need to get there", Rebecca responded before turning to look back at the Howe's building. "Look. The walkers are still moving towards the hardware store. We can make it out if we stick together"— she began to wince in pain as her body contracted. "I'm gald you're here", she continued after the sensation had relieved.

[It's going to be okay.]

**[Can you make it?]**

[I'll stick with you.]

[…]

"Are you okay to keep moving?"

"No other way out of this—just gotta keep moving", Rebecca answered.

The dead began to stumble over around them.

"We need a clear path to the trees", the pregnant woman notified. "Maybe they're thinning out somewhere. Do you see any openings?"

**/!\ Find a way through**

"There", Clem gestured as she began to creep forward. Rebecca followed close behind, as walkers began to cut their path. "Dammit, go back. Go back", she urged to Clem.

As Clementine turned around she startled herself by running into Jane.

"Jane!" Clem exclaimed. "Jane", Rebecca sighed with relief.

Jane snapped at Rebecca. "Stop. Relax". She began to walk off as she instructed the other two. "You need to walk… SLOWLY. You'll be fine".

Rebecca headed between three trees that acted as a security space. "I can't do this. You have to help us…" she pleaded to Jane. "Please…"

Jane continued to walk through the herd as Clem stood at Rebecca's side.

"We can't clump together like this… it's better if we spread out", Jane responded. "You two will be fine…"

**[I'll stay with Rebecca.]**

[We should stay together.]

[Okay, let's spread out.]

[…]

"No, you don't understand… just, help us", Rebecca begged again. Jane was beginning to lose patience. "You guys are fine. Just go".

"I'll stay and watch out for Rebecca", Clem told her. She just uncaringly replied. "Your choice", before continuing into the herd.

Rebecca began to hyperventilate and sank down on her knees.

Jane looked back to see the two frightened and hiding. "Dammit", she grunted to herself.

*TIME PASS*

Clementine, Rebecca and Jane had made it through the herd and were on their way to Parker's Run War Memorial, which is where they would meet the others.

Rebecca was clenching her stomach in pain and Clem looked back worriedly at her. She dropped her pace to meet Rebecca's.

**[Are you okay?]**

[You should take it easy.]

[You need to keep up.]

[…]

"Is everything alright", Clem asked with genuine concern. "No", Rebecca was truthful in her words. "I'm not alright… But I'll be a lot better once we get to the others".

She began to pick up pace again. "I need to make sure everyone else made it out. Luke… Sarah… Nick… Jess… Kenny. God damn it, what if they aren't there?"

Clem looked away sadly as Jane interrupted with her cold words. "If they aren't… nothing we can do about it".

"Don't say things like that!" Rebecca snapped. "Fine! Sorry…" she apologised.

"Jesus, I don't even know if we're safe. What if the herd is still following us?"

"We're fine", Jane assured.

**[We're okay.]**

[I haven't seen any walkers.]

[We'll watch out for each other.]

[…]

Clem looked over her shoulder and observed the surroundings. "We're okay", she agreed. "Don't worry, we'll meet up with everyone soon".

She smiled up at Rebecca who returned it.

**(?) Rebecca will remember that**

"We need to keep up a good pace", Jane reminded them.

"I know, I know… just, I'm going as fast as I can", Rebecca held her stomach again in discomfort. "I know I should be glad that we escaped, but I just can't stop thinking about the others. We should have waited, it was stupid…"

"What was, escaping?" Jane questioned.

"Look, I know we all agreed to use the herd to get out, but… maybe we should have been more patient. Come up with something better".

"It worked!"

"You call that working? We could have… I don't know…"

[We should have tried something else.]

[Jane saved us.]

**[The plan worked.]**

[…]

"The plan worked", Clem reminded her. "We got out of there. Most of us".

"I know that some of your people didn't make it, but Carver was crazy", Jane began. "Staying would have only prolonged the inevitable. I'm just saying that if people hadn't panicked, things might have turned out better".

"Of course we panicked!" Rebecca defended. "We were scared!"

"The plan was good. The execution was the messy part".

Rebecca furrowed her brows. "That sounds an awful lot like you're saying it was their fault".

Jane was quick to clean her tracks. "What? No! No, that's not what I'm saying. Just…"

Rebecca experienced another contraction as she groaned and clenched her stomach. Jane and Clem shared worried looks as they turned to her. "I have to stop…" she admitted. "I'm sorry, I don't want to slow us down. Can I just have a minute?"

Jane shrugged awkwardly before giving in. "Yeah. Take a minute".

"Thank you".

She grunted from the pain before sadly looking down at her pregnant belly. "Alvin was supposed to be here for this", she sniffled.

"Is Alvin…?" Jane began, being cut off by Rebecca. "He's dead is what he is. Thanks to that fucking madman back there".

[Are you okay?]

[Maybe Jane can help.]

**[Jess or Kenny should know what to do.]**

[…]

"Jess and Kenny know what to do. Jess was a mum and Kenny had a family", Clem notified.

"Let's just hope they're at the meet up point", Rebecca sighed.

Jane looked down at Rebecca's stomach. "What are you going to do with it?" she asked. Rebecca widened her eyes and snapped at Jane. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uhh, sorry. Just making conversation", Jane scratched at her head awkwardly. "It was nothing".

"No. What do you mean by that?" Rebecca turned and moved face to face with her. "Do with what? My baby?"

"I'm just looking at the worst case scenario. You and Clem won't be able to raise a baby by yourselves. Not out here… I mean. It's going to need food. And y'know… other stuff".

[The baby is coming, like it or not.]

**[We can't just abandon it!]**

[We'll look after it.]

[…]

"We can't just abandon it", Clem scorned.

**(?) Jane will remember that**

"Hey, whoa! I never said you should abandon it. I just mean that sometimes you can't protect everyone you'd want to".

"And you assume I won't be capable enough", Rebecca accused. "Just because you're some angry loner who doesn't care about anyone but herself, doesn't mean you know better than me".

"Hey!" Jane defended. "I've seen it before. Back when it started, me and my sister were"—"What!? She died!?" Rebecca scorned.

Jane's eyes widened as Rebecca harshly continued. "I don't need your pity!"

She gritted her teeth as Jane's face darkened. "You don't…" Jane paused as Rebecca had begun to realise her mistake. "You don't have the right…" Jane turned away and began her fast pace again.

"Jane!" Clem called.

"Shit… I didn't mean it", Rebecca said sorrowfully.

**[Rebecca didn't mean it.]**

[Jane, wait…]

[I'm sorry.]

[…]

"Rebecca didn't mean it".

Jane didn't react and continued to walk away from them.

"Dammit", Rebecca sighed.

*TIME PASS*

Jane, Rebecca and Clem finally emerged from the pine forest. They had made it to Parker's Run and could see Bonnie, Mike and Jess speaking together.

"We can't just sit here doing nothing", Mike said to the two women. "We wait for as long as it takes…" Jess glared at him. Mike shied away from her gaze and Bonnie reassured him. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon".

Bonnie, Mike and Jess turned as they noticed the other three approaching. "Holy shit…" Mike commented in shock. Jess's eyes widened as she called out. "CLEM! REBECCA!" she bolted towards the two and wrapped one arm around Rebecca and pulled Clem close with the other.

"I'm so… so glad that you two are okay!" Tears of joy started forming in her eyes. "After those lurkers separated us, I thought you were gone for good", she admitted to Clem, before pulling her and Rebecca back in for a hug. "I'm glad you're okay too", Rebecca sighed with relief.

Jess smiled as the three pulled away, turning to face Jane. "I'm glad you made it out too", she kindly added. Jane just looked her up and down warily. "Uh… thanks", she replied bluntly. "You too…"

"It had been so long", Bonnie told the arrivals. "We were startin' to think no one else had made it". Mike frowned. "Well, besides…" he looked back at a grieving Kenny.

"Now, hopefully we can figure out a plan", Bonnie added.

**[How's Kenny?]**

[Rebecca needs a safe place.]

[Where's everyone else?]

[…]

"How's Kenny?" Clementine slowly asked.

Mike, Bonnie and Jess exchanged concerned looks.

"I tried to talk to Kenny, but he flipped out on me", Mike began. "Started yelling. Scary shit".

"I know he probably didn't mean it. But it was scary", Bonnie joined.

The group looked over at Kenny, to see him holding a gun in his hand.

"I've been nervous to go near him", Mike admitted.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "What, you think he's gonna shoot you?"

"The way he is right now? I dunno, maybe. He's not acting rationally".

[It's my fault. I should talk to him.]

[We need Kenny.]

**[I've seen Kenny like this before.]**

[…]

"I've seen Kenny like this before…"

"Do you think he'll, I dunno, snap out of it?" Mike asked.

[I think so.]

**[I don't know.]**

[I don't think so.]

[…]

"I don't know…"

**(?) They will remember that**

Bonnie kneeled down to her level. "Clem, I was thinkin' now that you're here, maybe you could go talk to him?"

"What?" Jess blurted out. "That's not happening".

**[Okay.]**

[I don't want to.]

[Is that a good idea?]

[…]

"…Okay" Clem sighed.

"Clem", Jess placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You don't have to".

"It's okay".

"Anything happens and I'm shooting him…" Jess looked up at the others with an "Okay?"

They all nodded and Jess let go of Clem, allowing her to make her way to Kenny.

Clementine heard Kenny talking to himself. "Sarita, god… wherever you are. Please forgive me. I can't be alone again".

She stared at the gun in his hand and began to feel frightened, but raised her hand up in a waving gesture. "Hi Kenny".

He lifted his face up in anger and lowered his tone. "You don't think I don't know what y'all are whispering about over there. 'What's wrong with Kenny?' 'Why's Kenny acting that way?' 'Do you think Kenny's okay?' It's all I hear from anyone anymore…

[I'm worried about you.]

**[I'm sorry about Sarita.]**

[We need to figure out a plan.]

[…]

"Kenny, I'm so sorry about Sar—"

"Sorry, huh? Well that's nice of ya, seeing how this was all your fault in the first place".

[Being angry won't help.]

[There was nothing I could do.]

**[Why are you acting like this?]**

[…]

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Take one wild guess, Clementine", he growled.

[I did what I thought was right.]

**[I tried to save her.]**

[We don't know what to do.]

[…]

"I tried to save her".

Kenny raised his voice, scaring Clem and catching the attention of Jess nearby. "You think because you're a little girl, you can just get people killed and no one will care? That because you're 'sorry' it'll all magically go away?" He began to heave his breathing as he continued. "That's not how it works!"

Jess moved to Clem's side. "Come on, Clem…" she gestured with her hand. Kenny looked up at Clem before she could leave with Jess.

"For the last time, just get the fuck out of here and leave me alone…"

Clem looked away sadly and walked off to the group. Jess stood in front of Kenny and shook her head. He noticed what she was doing as he looked down by the shadow at his feet. He gritted his teeth and spat at her. "What the fuck do you want to say?"

She folded her arms. "We've all lost people… but when I crack to the point where I'm blaming a little girl who made the right choices, I may as well off myself".

Kenny widened his eyes and lowered his head again, Jess returned to the rest of the group.

"So what exactly do we do now", Mike asked. "We've got no food, no water, it's getting damn cold and we're losing daylight fast".

Bonnie reassured him. "When the others get back, they'll know what to do. Luke will have a plan".

"I thought Kenny would have a plan…"

Mike's right. You can't just sit around waiting. Things are difficult enough. And soon you'll have a baby on your hands, too", Jane added.

"What so now you pretend to be concerned?" Rebecca furrowed her brows.

"Seeing you people floundering the minute things don't go according to plan has just got me on edge, all right?"

[We should find the others.]

**[We should stay here.]**

[We should keep moving.]

[…]

"This is the meeting place so we should stay here and try to make it safe".

"Clementine's right, if we leave here they'll never find us", Rebecca agreed.

"Okay, fine", Jane replied. "In the meantime, I'll take Clem and go look that way. See if we can find them". Everyone looked towards Clem, startled that Jane would want her help.

"Clem took care of herself back at Carver's. I want her watching my back".

Clementine walked to Jane's side. Jess frowned, not impressed by Jane's choice.

Jane continued. "If they're alive, they can't be far. We can find them… one way or the other".

"Thank you", Rebecca gratefully replied.

"Just… Please find them. I need Nick and Sarah". Jess sighed softly, "…and Luke".

Jane nodded understandably as Jess gave her a gentle smile in appreciation.

Clem and Jane turned and left the war memorial.

*TIME PASS*

Jane had told Clem that the group was cracking and she was better on her own. The young girl had elected to ignore her words, still having faith that they would find Luke, Nick and Sarah and Kenny would come good eventually.

They had arrived at a trailer park and began inspecting dead walkers for useful equipment. As they rolled another over, Clem had found Sarah's glasses. One of the lens was broken. Jane was convinced that Sarah hadn't made it until Luke's voice called out from within the trailer park. Soon the two were sneaking their way inside to find a dozen walkers banging against the door of a trailer. They concluded that, that must've been the trailer the three were held up in.

The walker herd was drawn away by the honking of a horn that Jane and Clem had set up, but soon the power died in the car and the walkers proceeded to return to the door. They caught wind of the two who bolted towards the door. Clem kicked it in and they entered just in time.

"Help me block this, hurry", Jane told Clem as the two pushed a set of shelves over in front of the door.

Sarah screamed at the noise the shelves made as they dropped. "Sarah, please… who's out there?" Luke called from behind the door at the end of the hallway.

"Luke!" Clem responded. He opened the door with his machete drawn, placing it back and supporting his ribs as he hobbled down the hall. "Clem?" he replied happily. "Oh thank god… When we heard y'all banging through the door we thought the walkers were comin' to take what's left of us…"

**[Where's Sarah and Nick?]**

[Are you all right?]

[We need to get going.]

[…]

"Luke, where's Sarah and Nick?"

Luke looked sadly back up the hall. "Uh… Nick is trying to talk Sarah out of whatever state she's in. I mean… I… I don't know what to do about her".

"What's the matter?" Jane asked. Luke just opened his mouth in thought and scanned between the two, shaking his head as he turned back around. "You've gotta help".

They entered the room to see Sarah sitting against the wall with her knees pulled close. Nick was kneeled down in front of her and talking gently to calm her down. As they entered the room, Nick looked up into Clem's face. "Clementine!" he smiled.

[Thank god you're alive.]

[Jess is safe.]

**[(Hug)]**

[…]

Clem wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. "Ah", he groaned, causing Clem to pull away.

"No it's… it's just my shoulder. One of Carver's people got me good", he smiled jokingly, before the sadness returned to his eyes as he looked back upon Sarah.

Luke began to speak. "See Sarah, it's Clem… just like we told you. She's fine". Sarah looked up worriedly from Clem to Jane, without speaking a word.

[What's wrong with Sarah?]

**[Has she been bitten?]**

[Come on, let's go.]

[…]

"What's wrong with her? Was she bitten?"

"No, she ain't bit", Luke reassured. "She's just…"

Nick glared up, unnoticed by Luke who continued to speak. "I don't know what to do. We can't snap her out of it, okay? We tried to carry her but with Nick's shoulder and my god knows what… I dunno, it's just, after Carlos, she just lost it. Started running through the woods like a maniac. We chased her for… I dunno how long—and then, well, she saw this mobile home and made a beeline straight for it".

"She's clearly traumatised, asshole!" Nick stood up and faced Luke, staring him down. "Don't act like the way she reacted was unreasonable".

Luke was taken aback. "Okay… I'm sorry. I just…" he paused momentarily in thought. "Now hold on. I know that we have some unfinished business to sort out, but do you really think this is the best time Nick?"

"Good as time as any", he growled.

"Right now?" Luke shook his head in disbelief. "You just wanna break out in some stupid school yard shit when there's a bunch of fuckin' walkers closin' in on us? Over a girl?"

Nick gritted his teeth. "Over a girl?" he repeated angrily. "That _girl_ is my wife!"

"Really, I couldn't tell considering you treated her like shit until she was convenient for sex", Luke snapped.

"Why? Was she convenient for you, asshole!?" Nick growled in response

Sarah started to scream but Luke and Nick continued arguing, not noticing her and forgetting the situation they were in.

**[Stop! Both of you!]**

[Luke, shut up!]

[Nick, shut up!]

[…]

"Stop! Both of you just stop!" Clem yelled. Her yelling went unnoticed by the two men as they continued on.

"Don't act like you don't remember what you always used to say to me!" Luke began.

"What'd I say?" Nick furrowed his brows.

Luke started to imitate his friend mockingly. "Oh man, I love sex when I get home at two in the mornin' when Jess is worn out from having to look after Hudson alone for the whole day. But that's okay, I don't give a shit because I'm Nick and I only care about myself and my dick!"

This caused Nick to start his impression. "Yeah, well I'm Luke and I'm a giant asshole. I have an obsession with my best friend's wife because I can't let him have anything!"

"Fuck you"—"NO FUCK YOU!"

"We don't have time for this!" Jane yelled.

Nick snapped at her. "Then we'll make the fuckin' time!"

Sarah continued to scream.

"Wow… you really know how to talk to a woman", Luke narrowed his eyes on Nick.

"You really know how to cut the talk and jump straight to the fuck", Nick replied harshly.

"I had eyes on her first! You had to come along and fuck it up… and you got a fuckin' radio put in your car for free out of it!" Luke erupted. "I was crazy about her for months. I was finally working up the courage to ask her out. I thought she was the one, smart and funny and beautiful. But then she fell in love with you! A fuckin' pathetic loser! And you know what I got out of it? A fuckin' friend zoning… but you want to know the worst part, Nick? The worst part is that I was playin' father to a child that wasn't mine and husband to a girl that I couldn't show my feelings towards… 'cause she wasn't mine either!"

Nick stood in silence, stunned by what he had heard.

"AND I DID THAT BECAUSE THE MAN WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR THEM WAS A PIECE OF ABSOLUTE DOG SHIT!"

Suddenly the barricade at the main door of the trailer began to give way. The door was slightly ajar and allowing the walkers to push their arms through. The fight between Luke and Nick was over as quickly as it had begun as the two looked in shock. Jane ran towards the door, trying to force the barricade shut on the dead.

"Shit!" Luke exclaimed. "You two get Sarah up, I'll help Jane!"

He ran towards the door with his machete drawn as Nick kneeled back down to Sarah.

"Okay, Sarah…" Nick calmly addressed. "We have to go now, okay?" He beamed his blue eyes compassionately at her, but she just stared at him unresponsively.

**[Maybe she'll listen to me.]**

[Can we carry her?]

[Let's get her moving.]

[…]

"Maybe she'll listen to me", Clementine suggested to the man. Nick nodded "Yeah. Go for it".

"You guys need to hurry in there!" Jane called as her and Luke continued to force the door close.

Nick shuffled to the side to allow Clem to kneel down in front of Sarah.

"Sarah…? It's me. The girl just hyperventilated in response, with Nick looking sadly at her.

[(Hug her)]

[You need to listen to me.]

**[I want to help you.]**

[…]

"You helped me when we first met, now I want to help you".

Sarah looked up at her before returning her eyes to her lap.

[I know what you're going through.]

[You can be stronger.]

**[You're not alone.]**

[…]

"It seems like you're all alone right now, but you're not", Clem assured.

"Yes, I am", Sarah wept.

"No you're not. What about Luke and Nick and Jane… and me? We came here for you. And Jess… she is back at the meet-up point, she asked us to come find you. All of us in the group, we're your family now".

Nick looked at Clem in surprise from the mention of Jess. He turned to Sarah and spoke warmly. "We're here for you, Sarah… I promise", he smiled.

Sarah began to weep as walkers began bashing on the window behind them. "Fuck…" Nick cursed under his breath. "We gotta problem here!" He called down the hall to Luke and Jane. "What is it!?" Luke responded.

"We're surrounded!"

"Shit! Hold on!" he ordered back.

Nick looked back to Clem. "We gotta get movin' now…"

Clementine returned her gaze to Sarah in an attempt to get through to her.

[We can't be kids anymore.]

**[Our friends make us strong.]**

[Everybody's waiting for you.]

[…]

"When everything started, I met my friend Lee. He tried to help me find my parents. He protected me more than anyone in my whole life", Clem began passionately before her tone dropped in grief. "He died to keep me safe. I was so scared".

Sarah listened to her story with a gaping mouth before considering her words. "But you're still here…"

"Because he taught me to be strong. Even when I'm scared. Because he wanted me to live. And your dad protected you because he wanted you to live. He would still want that".

**(?) Sarah will remember that**

She was stuck in thought before Clem pulled her out, handing her the glasses. Sarah took them and placed them on her face. Clem and Nick smiled at the girl.

Luke ran into the room and became flustered upon seeing the walkers. "Okay, ah… shit", he stammered as he darted his eyes around the room. "Okay", he pointed up at the roof. "The skylight… come on, I'll boost you Clem".

He held himself in the boosting position but as Clem went to climb, he groaned and dropped her. "Agh! Ugh, Dammit!" he hissed in pain. "Shit, man!" Nick reacted.

"What's going on back there!?" Jane called, still forcing against the barricade. "My ribs… we're gonna need something to stand on!" Luke called back to her.

"Luke! Get back over here and help me hold this!" the woman demanded. He quickly darted to help her as Nick looked from his shot up shoulder to the skylight. "Well that rules me out", he joked to Clem, but rather bleakly. Clementine ran to the main room and began scanning the objects.

**(O) Look at crate**

(O) Look at fridge

(O) Look at furniture

She pointed to the milk crate. "Can we use this?"

Luke looked behind his shoulder at it. "It's not big enough", he responded.

**(O) Look at fridge**

(O) Look at furniture

"The fridge!" she pointed.

"Forget it! That thing ain't budging!" Jane informed. "Find something else!"

**(O) Look at furniture**

"Can we use that…?" Clem asked as she moved towards them and pointed at the barricade. Jane looked down at the furniture. "Yeah, that'd work…"

"Wha—What?" Luke asked looking down at the barricade his hands were pushing against. "Aw shit".

Luke moved to the side of the barricade to prepare for dragging it down the hall.

"Okay, ready?" Clem asked.

"On three", Jane began. "One. Two. Three!" She slid the barricade away and slammed herself against the door as Clem began pushing against the barricade. Luke pulled at the other end.

**(Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q) (Q)**

Suddenly the door was forced open by the dead, pushing Jane back as they stumbled inside.

"Clem! Help her! Help Jane!" Luke panicked. This caught the attention of Nick who ran from the bedroom and started pushing at the barricade to aid Luke, as Clementine went to help Jane.

**(O)**

Clem ice picked the head of a walker trying to force its way inside. "Go! Get back to the bedroom!" Jane urged. Clementine ran back to the bedroom just as Luke and Nick had pushed it under the skylight. Jane killed several more walkers before running inside the bedroom with the others and locking the door behind her. She stood up on the furniture as Luke followed her. "Luke, you first. We need you up top".

She boosted him up and he climbed through before reaching his arm back in. "Okay, come on!" he called. "Clem!" Jane snapped, but the young girl turned back to Sarah. "Sarah, we have to go! Are you listening!?" Clementine yelled. Sarah just stared at her in shock before replying "I can't do it".

"NOW, Clementine!" Jane roared. Clem turned to her and was caught off guard as Nick overcame his pain and picked her up, standing her onto the furniture ready, to be boosted. Before Clem could argue, Jane had practically thrown her up through the skylight before being pulled up by Luke, leaving just Sarah and Nick in the room.

"Nick, come on!" Luke demanded. "I… just—just leave her man!"

Nick glared up at Luke before looking back at Sarah, kneeling down to convince her one final time.

**[Nick, save her!]**

[Nick, just leave her!]

**(?) Nick and Sarah will remember that**

"Nick, save her!" Clem yelled down to him. "Save Sarah!"

He smiled up at her and looked back to Sarah. The bedroom door busted open and Nick had no option but to pick Sarah up through his pain and lift her up through the skylight. Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He reached back through to see the walkers beginning to close in on Nick. "NICK! COME ON!" he screamed in angst. Nick grabbed his hand and was pulled to safety, looking back down to see the walkers only inches away.

The group scrambled down from the motor home and made their way out of the trailer park, back to the main path in the woods.

They stopped for a second to catch their breaths. Luke was the first to speak. "Shit… is uh—is everybody all right?"

"I'm good" Jane responded. Sarah just stood shaking in silence.

[I'm okay.]

[Just a little shaken.]

**[I think so.]**

[…]

"I think so", Clem added.

"Good", Luke smiled. He turned to face Nick. "You okay, man?"

His face changed from a smile to a horrified gape. The dark haired man was touching the blood soaked bite on his calf.

Nick just looked up at Luke with a lack of emotion on his face. "Huh…" he said in monotone. "Well fuck me…"

* * *

**A/N: Did that ending shock you? Good, it was suppose to. Remember that I want to give this story the feel that you are playing the game. So of course something shocking was bound to happen. I really wanted Nick to be a hero in the end and redeem himself. He risked his life to save a child, when he was responsible for his son's death. I really thin that this story would've gotten bland if I didn't do this and Episode 5 would be rather bland. So next chapter will mark Nick's final hours and the aftermath.**

**I'm so sorry, but this is what happens when you write two different endings with Bittersweet Symphony blasting in the background and this ending shapes out to become the most "bittersweet" one. :)**

**[Clam-mentine: HEHEH I'll slap him! Thank you sooooo much! I didn't know who you were to give you a big hug because you gave me so much motivation to continue writing. But now... now I know you... Keep your guard up, because a death squeeze is coming your way.]**

**[dumbandumber: Thank you!]**

**[WalkingDeadCrazy: Thank you sooo much as well!]**

**[SSV WARSAW: Holy shit! Your comment almost gave me a heart attack because I thought you were mad due to the All Caps. Thanks for the imput, but I already have a vision for the story. I'm not sure what I'll do with Arvo though ^-^]**


	8. Episode 4 (Part 2)

Episode 4 (Part 2):

"Shit… shit… oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Luke began to panic, pacing around. "What are we gonna do? What the HELL are we gonna do!?"

Nick just calmly raised his upper body from his calf. "Nothin'…"

Luke turned to him in shock. "Nothing?" he repeated unbelievably. "You're just givin' up like that?"

"What the hell do you expect me to do, man?" Nick folded his arms.

"I dunno! CUT IT OFF! I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW MAN!" Luke stopped momentarily in thought, proceeding to quickly pull the machete out of the holster on his back. "Yeah… yeah listen. I'll just cut the bite off".

"Man…" Nick began. "That's not happenin'…"

**[You have to try.]**

[It's not gonna work.]

[What about blood loss?]

[…]

"You have to try!" Clem yelled at him in hurt. "You have to try for us! What about Jess!?"

**(?) Nick will remember that**

"Clem… I"—"It's not going to work. There'll be too much blood loss and we don't have any supplies… even back at the meet up point. We're going to need all our supplies so Rebecca can deliver her baby. There's just nothing we can afford to waste", Jane cut Nick off before he could speak.

"I'm sorry…" Luke shook his head. "But did I just hear you say _waste_?"

"She's right, Luke", Nick looked at him apologetically. "Rebecca needs everything we have, besides I feel like my whole bodies on fire right now… not just the leg". He began to stumble like he was about to pass out but Luke came to his side, wrapping Nick's arm around his shoulder to support the weight.

[You can't die!]

**[Please… don't leave.]**

[(Help Luke support Nick)]

[…]

Clementine began to sniffle. "Please… don't leave…" she stuttered. This caused Sarah to start crying. Nick looked sadly between the two girls. "It's gonna be ok"—"How do you know that?" Clem butted in angrily.

"Because… Jess and Luke, they're gonna look after you", he looked from Clem to Sarah. "Both of you, alright?" He coughed, it sounded like a dry heave.

**[JUST CUT IT OFF!]**

[Alright…]

[I want you too.]

[…]

Clem furrowed her brows. "JUST CUT IT OFF, NICK!" she cried.

**(?) Nick will remember that**

Nick was taken aback as Clem began to weep uncontrollably, along with Sarah. Luke just looked sadly down at his shoes, not wanting to show his feelings. Jane folded her arms in slight annoyance but with sympathy. "We have to get moving…" she spoke to the rest. "We can sort this out back at Parker's Run".

Nick nodded in agreement. "Jane's right. We can't slow down".

*TIME SKIP*

The group was walking on the main pathway back towards Parker's Run. It was about an hour's walk from the trailer park, so they were trying to keep a good pace but also let Sarah and Nick keep up.

Luke was groaning as he held his ribs. He was at the front of the group with Jane and Clem, as Sarah lagged behind with a limping Nick.

"Okay… look, I hate to ask this, but… are we there yet?" he groaned. "We're not far", Jane assured him. Clementine looked back at Sarah.

[Don't let me down.]

[You've got to start trying.]

**[We'll get through this.]**

[…]

"Look, Sarah. You can get through this. We both will, I promise".

"But, I'm not okay…" Sarah replied sadly.

"I'm not either", Clem responded as she glanced at a sickly looking Nick. "But we'll just try. Can you do that?"

"She just needs a little time, Clem. Leave her be", Jane said rather softly. Clementine picked up pace to walk next to Jane. "I don't know about this", Jane continued. "The way she is… she's gonna cause problems. Nick's situation doesn't make things any better".

Clem just glared at her. "What happened in there? When we went in there, you were willing to help… then something changed".

"Look, I'd just… I'd seen that kind of thing before. I didn't want to stick around for the bitter end. I guess I did though… you're friend got a bite out of it because he saved her. But who's to say she's been saved".

[I get it. Things aren't that simple.]

**[Would you leave me behind?]**

[I thought I could count on you.]

[…]

"Does that mean you'd turn on me? If I was hurt or something?" Clem grunted. Jane looked down at her sadly. "No… I mean… Clem… I wouldn't have to. Just because she got out of there today, doesn't mean she's been saved. I tried to save Jaime too. But she… gave up".

Luke picked up pace and met at Clem's side. "I just… I can't believe it", he closed his eyes in disbelief for a brief moment. "As soon as you guys said 'go' I was the first one up on that roof. Like I had already made up my mind. Maybe if I'd stayed down there… shit. Nick probably wouldn't have been bitten…" He looked back at his best friend who was struggling to keep pace, his skin was pale and his eye sockets had darkened.

"Luke, you can't let it eat away at you", Jane comforted. Luke just turned back to her with a frown but kept up his pace, moving forward next to Jane.

"Well, I can't forget it", he replied harshly.

"I dragged my sister across four states and every morning she'd say she wasn't getting up", Jane began. "So I'd convince her. Or push her. Or goddamn carry her, if I had to. Until this time, walkers cornered us. Forced us up to the roof. And then when they kept coming… I… I couldn't make her jump. I couldn't throw her. So I tried something else. I told her she could have what she wanted. And I left her there. Jumped to the next building over by myself".

"You left your sister?" Luke asked in shock.

[How could you leave your sister?]

**[I'm sorry, Jane.]**

[Did she "turn"?]

[…]

"Jane… I'm really"—"GAAAAH!" Nick growled in pain, causing Sarah to scream and hide behind Clem. The others turned in shock to see him fall to the ground, wincing in pain. "Oh shit!" Luke ran to his side. "You okay man?" he asked, placing his hand on Nick's shoulder and shaking him gently.

Nick nervously chuckled before coughing uncontrollably. "I… I think I'm actually dying…" he tried to lift himself from the ground. Luke helped him up and he struggled over to rest against a tree trunk.

"What's happening?" Luke asked hysterically. "Shit… this thing is quick, but not this quick. Why's he like this already?"

Jane stood in front of Nick and scanned him cautiously. "There", she pointed. "His shoulder wound must've been allowing the virus in through the blood".

Luke stared horrified. "So even if we did cut"—"It wouldn't have worked anyway", she finished his sentence.

"I'm fine, Luke" Nick struggled a smile. Luke just replied warm-heartedly. "Yeah, you always are. Aren't ya, asshole?"

Nick laughed in response, but ended in a hard cough. "Hey, man. Take it easy… all right", Luke caringly gestured as he placed his hand on his dying friend's shoulder.

Nick looked from Luke towards Clem and Sarah.

"You take care of the girls… or I'll haunt the shit outta you", he teased to Luke.

"Yeah man, I will".

Nick's face darkened as his tone lowered. "I'm serious, Luke. What you said to me back at the motor home. When you told me to leave Sarah behind… You can't do that again".

"I know, man… I won't, I promise".

"I'm serious. Don't give up on her… I gave up a long time ago. But then something great came my way", he looked at Clementine and smiled.

Clem moved towards him and kneeled at his side. Nick just stared at her sadly before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry Clem. I… I'm just tryin' to get a grip on the fact that you're another kid I won't get to see grow up… but at least someone will", he smiled warmly. Clem began to cry and leaned in to hug him.

**[Please say bye to Jess.]**

[You can't go now. Not ever!]

[...Goodbye Nick.]

[…]

"Please try and make it back to the meet up. You need to say goodbye… You need to say it to Jess", she sniffled.

Nick's face became grief stricken. "I can't make it Clem. Even if I could, I can't go back", he sighed. "Call me selfish… but I can't see Jess cry again. I don't want that to be the last thing I see. I've seen it too many times already… and it's always because of me".

"That's not true, man. Jess"—"Luke, don't do this now", Nick snapped at him. "You were just tellin' me that she's better off with you. Well, go on… here's your fuckin' chance…"

Luke lowered his head in grief and shame.

"I used to be scared of death. 'Cause it was something that whiskey couldn't solve", Nick joked sadly.

**[Does it hurt?]**

[I'm scared…]

[Please, don't go.]

[…]

Clem was frightened and sad. But she tried to keep Nick talking, she didn't want him to leave. "Does it hurt?" she asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"It feels…" he coughed loudly. "It feels like all the pain I deserve".

"No one deserves this…" Clem replied sadly. "No one's me", Nick smiled gently.

He seemed rather too at peace and it was making the others more nervous. Out of the blue, Sarah wept and cried "This is my fault".

Nick looked softly at her. "This isn't your fault, Sarah. I was infected long before I saved you… okay?"

She nodded apprehensively and he reassured her. "I've regretted a lot of things in my life. But getting you out of that motor home is not one of them". She just continued to cry.

He looked back to Luke. "I don't wanna turn… imagine if I came across you guys…"

"We won't let you turn", Jane assured.

"You got a gun?" Nick asked.

The group looked between each other and Jane grasped at the sidearm in her holster. "Yeah", she responded. "Thank you", He replied before looking back at Luke. "Tell Jess… tell her I'm sorry", he began. "Man, don't do this", Luke replied shaking his head, even though he knew his pleads were unrealistic. Nick just ignored him and continued. "And tell her that… that when I see Hud again, I promise to look out for him this time".

Luke just stared at him, his breathing began to increase as he came to accept that his best friend was dying right before his eyes.

He stood up and stormed away angrily into the forest, without as much as a goodbye to his friend.

Nick just looked in melancholy as his best friend left, but turned his gaze to Clem. "I'm glad that you came into my life Clementine", he smiled. "You changed everything… you changed me".

[I'm glad I met you.]

**[I love you.]**

[Goodbye.]

[…]

"I love you", she sniffled.

"I love you too", he replied with tears forming in his eyes. He closed them briefly before looking to Jane.

"Okay… okay, I'm ready".

He took off his hat and placed it on the ground next to him.

Jane nodded. She took stance in front of him and readied her gun.

"Look after Jess and Sarah, okay Clem? And tell Luke… 'See ya when I see ya, man'", he added with a warm smile.

The two young girls closed their eyes tight.

Jane took the shot.

Sarah began to ball her eyes out and Clementine wept, the two girls hugged each other for comfort. Jane lowered her gun and mumbled sadly under her breath. "It never gets any easier".

*TIME PASS*

They had been waiting for ten minutes for Luke to return. The two girls sat facing away from Nick's body. They couldn't stand to see him like that. Jane paced around impatiently. "Where the hell is he? We can't stay here. Walkers will be on us any moment because of that gunshot".

[He'll be back.]

[He's just grieving.]

**[Can you be more understanding, please?]**

[…]

"Can you be a little more understanding, please?" Clem snapped. Jane just looked down sadly but furrowed her brows. "I have been for the last ten minutes… but we can't stay here".

Suddenly Luke came running from the pines. "What happened!?" he asked hysterically. "I heard a"—

He paused and widened his eyes and mouth as he looked past the three, seeing Nick's body.

He began to stammer and shake. "Oh god… oh fuck… fuck…"

**[It's okay to cry Luke.]**

[Are you alright?]

[We have to get moving…]

[…]

"It's okay to cry, Luke", Clem assured.

He just looked at her with wide eyes, his lip trembling. He was on the verge of crying but instead his face quickly changed to anger.

He moved towards a metal barrel that acted as a bin. "GOD…" he lifted his leg. "FUCKING…" and kicked it over hard in rage. "DAMMIT!"

He hissed as he held his ribs again, but closed his eyes and looked down. He faced away from the others so they couldn't see his face.

"Luke", Jane began caringly. "We have to go now…"

Luke sniffed and wiped at his nose, turning back to them with a nod. "Yeah…" his voice cracked a little. "Yeah… okay".

As they were about to leave, Luke quickly turned back to Nick's body.

"Hold on…" he said to the others. They turned to face back as Luke came close to Nick and kneeled down beside him. He picked up his friends left hand and pulled the wedding ring from his finger, before picking up the red cap from the ground. "I...", he sighed. "See you soon, man".

As he came back to join the others, he looked at the golden band lying on his palm. "For Jess…" he told them, before placing it in the back pocket of his jeans. He just clenched the hat in his hand.

"Come on then".

*TIME PASS*

Jane, Clem, Sarah and Luke emerged from the forest and headed into Parker's run. Jess and Bonnie were helping Rebecca move around as she clenched her stomach. Mike was standing at the entrance and turned at the sound of the four approaching. "Son of a bitch…" he smiled. "You found them!" He noticed that they all seemed gloomy as they headed in. "What's wrong…?" he asked in concern.

Nobody answered as Jess left Rebecca with Bonnie and bolted towards them. "Thank god!" she exclaimed. Sarah latched around her waist before she could say anything, Jess just pulled the young girl close. "It's okay, sweetie", Jess soothed. "You're safe now…" Sarah continued to sniffle into her.

The young woman looked at the others, giving them a smile before changing to a worried expression upon noticing the absence of Nick.

"Where's Nick?" she asked. Sarah let go from the hug and moved away, not wanting to be near her when she found out. Jess stepped forward and came close to Luke. "Where is my husband!?" she demanded, he just flinched away from her stare. She looked down at Nick's hat that Luke still had grasped in his hand, she began to tremble upon seeing it as tears began to well in her eyes. "Lu… Luke?" she stuttered. "Why… why do…"

In response he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wedding ring, holding it out in a gesture for Jess to take it.

She cupped her hands over her mouth to hold back her sobs. Luke's voice cracked as he spoke in grief and guilt. "I'm so, so sorry Jess". Jess took the ring from his hand and looked down at it, still with her left hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back her pain.

"I… he…" Luke began but was interrupted as Jess started to pound her fists against his chest.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" she screamed. Luke just stood guiltily and accepted her rage fuelled attacks. She finally wore out as the grief overcame her and she began to sob excessively. Luke moved towards her and tried to pull her close but she pushed him away. "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" she screamed again. He continued his attempts to pull her close, only to be constantly smacked and hit. Eventually she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and soaked his shoulder in her tears. Luke just held her close and said nothing, letting her grieve for her dead husband.

"I don't hate you…" she sobbed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay", Luke assured her. "I know…"

"He left me alone… He left me here…"

"Hey, I'm here okay…"

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, but tears just continued to roll down her cheeks. "What happened…?" she sniffed. "Just… please tell me…"

[Nick was bitten.]

**[He saved Sarah.]**

[He got shot.]

[…]

"He promised me he'd come back to me…" she whimpered.

"He saved Sarah's life", Clem told her sadly. "He got her out of the motor home before the walkers could get her, but Nick got bitten by one. He died on the way back here".

Jess just widened her eyes as her mouth gaped open, she looked from Clem to Sarah. "Sarah… come here" she began. "I'm sorry!" Sarah cried. "I didn't want Nick to die!"

Jess just stared at her blankly as Sarah moved close. The girl was trembling at the woman's lack of expression, but Jess just wrapped her arms around her again and pulled her close. "I'm sor—sorry!" Sarah wept and Jess just held her tighter. "It's not your fault", Jess cried with her. "It wasn't anyone's fault".

Rebecca had begun to cry upon overhearing that Nick was dead, causing Jess to quickly recompose herself for Rebecca's sake. She still sniffled and her eyes were wet, but she made her way to the pregnant woman. "Okay, Rebecca", she tried to say confidently. "You need to breathe…" Rebecca wiped her eyes and looked at her in response, nodding her head.

Bonnie approached Clem as the rest crowded around Rebecca. "I need to talk to you…" Bonnie gestured the young girl to follow her off to the side.

"I ain't gonna sugar coat this, but that baby's coming even faster than Rebecca's letting on", she began. "Jess said that she knows about babies but with what just happened… she's probably going to need some help. So I was wondering… do you know if Luke knows anything about babies? Has he, you know, mentioned Carlos teaching him anything?"

[I don't think so.]

[He could try.]

**[Kenny knows about babies.]**

[…]

"Kenny had a family. He could help Jess", Clem sniffled one last time as she looked around the memorial site. "Where is he?"

Bonnie turned to look at a large white tent behind her. "He went in there after you left. Said he needed a minute by himself. Ain't seen him since".

[I'll go in there.]

[We need to get him to come out.]

**[I've seen him like this before.]**

[…]

"I don't think he's doing well", Bonnie added.

"I've seen him like this before…" Clem sighed sadly.

"That's why I was thinking… maybe you could talk to him? Maybe if it's just… someone that he knows. Maybe you could get through to him… And I wouldn't ask you to do it if it weren't for the baby".

Clementine just stared at the tent momentarily before heading off towards it.

**(O) Approach tent**

Clem reached the doorway and inhaled for confidence.

**(O) Open tent**

Clem peeped her head to look in, noticing Kenny sitting on the floor with his back to her. She entered and approached cautiously behind him.

[I'm here to check on you.]

[Please come out.]

**[We need help with the baby.]**

[…]

"Jess needs your help to deliver the baby. Nobody else knows what to do".

"You know what it feels like to be almost beaten to death?" Kenny began. "Peaceful… It feels peaceful… It's like I was floating away, watching the whole thing happen to me". Clem stared with widened eyes as Kenny continued. "And then I woke up again, and nothing's changed. I'm still takin' a beating every day".

**[It's hard for everyone.]**

[You just can't hide here.]

[You're not dead. We need you.]

[(Let him talk)]

"Duck. Katjaa. Sarita… No peace. No rest".

"It's hard for everyone", Clementine began. "But we find a reason to continue on".

Kenny's face darkened as he turned to her. "Hard on _everyone_?" he growled. "Have you ever lost the love of your life? Have you ever lost a child? Don't tell me that it's hard on everyone! You have NO idea!"

Jess entered the tent at the sound of Kenny's raised voice. "What's going on?" she asked angrily. "Nothing that concerns you", he barked at her as he stood from the ground.

Jess folded her arms and glared at him. "I need you to help me with the baby".

"I thought you and your big happy family could manage to deliver the golden child", Kenny growled. "So why don't you and your '_perfect_' man go take all your adopted children elsewhere so you don't rub your _perfect_ life into everybody's faces".

"My perfect man is dead…" she stopped him coldly. He widened his eyes at her in disbelief.

Jess began to cry again. "Nick is dead!" she yelled. "Nick is dead and I am all alone having to deliver a baby because I don't want Rebecca to experience losing a child like I had to… and all I have to depend on to help me is you!" Jess shoved Kenny hard as she spoke. "You STUPID! SELFISH! MAN!"

Kenny looked at her apologetically as she tried to control her sobs. "Shit… I'm so"—"Just!" she held her hand up in a gesture to stop him talking, the last thing she wanted was pity from a man as broken as herself. "Just help me…"

Kenny nodded in response.

"Shit! Does that mean what I think it means!?" The three heard Luke panic from outside the tent. "What are we supposed to do!?"

Kenny, Jess and Clem quickly exited to join the others.

Rebecca was touching the dampness at her trousers. "How does it feel?" Mike asked curiously.

Rebecca frowned at him, "It feels wet. That's how it feels…"

"What's going on?" Clem asked in concern.

"Rebecca's water broke!" Bonnie exclaimed. Another contraption caused Rebecca to gasp in pain as she clenched her stomach. Jess moved to her side to help support her.

**[Does that mean the baby's coming?]**

[What do we do!?]

[Is that normal?]

[…]

Everyone in the group began to curse in panic.

"That means the baby's coming right?" Clem asked the others.

"Yeah it does Clem", Jess smiled.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Rebecca asked in panic.

"It's a good thing, okay. We've just got to move you to a safe location and it should be smooth sailing from there".

"She's right", Jane added. "We need to get Rebecca someplace safe or the walkers will be able to smell her".

"Okay", Luke nodded. "Right—uh… what else then?"

"We're going to need clean water and blankets as well, and get out of this cold", Kenny answered.

Jess smiled at him warmly, grateful for his help and impressed by his knowledge.

Mike pointed to the information board behind them. "That map shows a couple of buildings nearby. Maybe one of them could do the trick?"

Bonnie looked at the sign behind her. "The museum. That looks like it could be a good start. I'll go".

"Good idea", Luke replied. "Mike, think you could go with her?"

Mike nodded in response as Jane spoke up. "I'll check the building by the river".

"Okay… I'll go with you", Luke smiled. As he went to follow, Jess caught his attention by grabbing onto his arm. "I actually need you to check the perimeter", she began. "We can't have walkers sneaking up on us".

"Oh—um, yeah… okay", Luke nodded. He picked up the assault rifle that was leaning against the statue before turning back to Jess. "You and Kenny stay with Rebecca then, and I guess… I guess I've got this". His tone softened as he looked around. "Sarah?" he peered down behind him at the girl who was rocking back and forth. "Sarah. You just stay here with Jess, Rebecca and Kenny, okay?"

The young girl just looked up at him blankly.

"Clem?" Bonnie called. Clementine walked towards her. "I know it must've been hard, but thank you for talking to Kenny".

**[I think Jess did it.]**

[No problem.]

[That's the last time.]

[…]

"I think Jess was the one who got through to him", Clem admitted.

"I thought I heard her yellin'… but still, thank you Clem", she smiled. "I'd love you to give me and Mike a hand at the museum but I was thinking… How do we know Jane just ain't gonna take off? Maybe you should go with her. Make sure she comes back".

Luke walked towards them. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Y'know, she doesn't seem to like being around people much. And she volunteered to head off awful fast".

[I trust her.]

**[She's been helping us so far.]**

[Jane's just scared about the baby.]

[…]

"She's helped us so far", Clem reminded.

**(?) They will remember that**

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, no, you're right. Maybe it's nothing. Just something to think about…"

Luke and Clem exchanged concerned looks before Luke turned back to the others.

"Okay, we're looking for warm blankets, clean water, disinfectant..." he spoke.

"And walkers…" Jess hinted at him. He smiled at her. "I'm on it", he responded before moving off to check the perimeter.

* * *

**A/N: In the end, after getting so many reviews within the first hour of uploading, I went with my gut feeling and decided to kill off Nick. I originally wrote this story as a kind of closure for Nick's death, I feel like he was wasted opportunity and he deserved so much better. Remember that I want this to feel like you're a player, that's why I write in all the options. Nick is also very at peace with himself, he feels like he has been redeemed and that's all that mattered in the end. It was what I was attempting to achieve throughout the story. A sense of redemption and I want to continue to explore how his death impacts the others. **

**I was a little overwhelmed by all the anti-Nick death reviews. I usually only get a few reviews on each chapter and they're usually the regular guys who have been around since chapter 1, so unfortunately I wasn't aware of how many people actually read or cared about the story until I uploaded the last chapter.**

**DO NOT MAKE THIS MISTAKE: This story is NOT going to shift to a Jess and Luke romance. That is not why I killed off Nick. Although there will be elements, it'll be building off what I introduced in episode 3. It's pretty much one-sided anyways...**

**To all the reviewers, I'm sorry but Luke cutting off Nick's leg when they have no supplies, (water/medical/etc) in my opinion would have been weak story telling. I also wanted to show how Nick was actually the responsible one, rather than flustered Luke who is blinded by wanting to be the heroic one in every situation. Luke thinks he can save everyone, which is why the Sarah situation got to him so much, but Nick is more realistic. He puts Rebecca's baby before himself, because he has the paternal/protector aura to him. Nick was the one keeping shit together in my story, he definitely proved himself as a capable protector in Episode 3, and now that he is gone... shit will probably hit the fan.**

**Now some unused dialogue for Nick's death scene that I did not use as it didn't fit in. Consider this a deleted scene.**

**Luke: "Just... Just-for god sake's Nick! Just let me cut it off!"**

**Nick: "I'm not an idiot, Luke. I know it's too late for that. If I'm gonna become a walker, I wanna actually be able to _walk_".**


	9. Episode 4 (Part 3)

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter. I was planning on making this the last part for episode 4 but I had been so busy that I thought it'd take too long before updating. So the next part will be ep 4 finale.**

**[Guest: Aww I'm sorry I made you cry :'(]**

**[CappyGhost: Hey friend! I'm glad you finally read it all! I saw the artwork you did for this story on your DA. It was amazing! Jess looks so beautiful. No wonder Luke loves her as well :)]**

**[KiwiPunch99: I'm sorry... :) I was actually afraid that I didn't make the scene emotional enough and it would play off as a really crummy soap opera. So in a weird kind of way... I'm glad I made you cry ;)]**

**[Clam-mentine: Those last words were for that sole reason... that they would never reunite. I did plan that. :)] **

* * *

Episode 4 (Part 3):

Clementine had headed off towards the building by the river to assist Jane.

**(O) Talk to Jane**

The young girl headed towards the bench where Jane was seated, stuck in thought. Jane noticed her approach. "Oh hey", she greeted.

[I knew you'd be here.]

**[What are you doing?]**

[Are you okay?]

[…]

Clementine was a little confused as to why the woman wasn't already searching the building. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Jane shook her head slightly to regain her focus. "Getting lost in thought", she smiled in response. "Not the safest habit to have these days". She began to stand up from the bench as she spoke again. "Well, it's sometimes good to have someone watching your back. So, come on partner. Let's go check out that deck". She began to head off, "I like the height", she added.

Clem followed her towards the building, keeping pace at her side.

**["Partner?"]**

[Find anything yet?]

[You don't seem okay.]

[…]

"Partner?" Clem grinned. "Don't let it get to your head", Jane smiled jokingly. "Let's go".

The two headed up the stairs to reach the deck. "I hope this place is what we're looking for", Jane sighed. "God knows we could use a break".

They made it onto the deck, Jane was examining a roller door that was padlocked shut. "Check this out", she said as Clem approached. "This gate's still locked", the woman continued. "Which means no one's gotten to whatever was locked in there in the first place. Who knows what could be in there".

**[Rebecca could have her baby in there.]**

[Maybe there's still food.]

[Can we get in there?]

[…]

"That could be a place for Rebecca to have the baby", Clem optimistically suggested.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking", she agreed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a nail file. "Hm. Maybe I can pick the lock".

"A nail file…" Clem commented doubtfully. "Versatility is not overrated", Jane assured.

She kneeled down and began to fiddle with the padlock. "You know… it wouldn't hurt to try a heavier hand with this thing. See if you can find something bigger", she glanced up at Clem. "We might need to bust the mechanism".

Clem was searching the deck as Jane began to talk.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

[Okay.]

**[Why do you ask?]**

[Not good.]

[…]

"Why do you ask?" Clem turned to her with an eyebrow slightly raised. Jane turned back to face the lock after looking up at Clem, continuing to speak. "It's just… what happened before. It seems like you were close with Nick".

Clem hid her face in grief.

**[Nick protected the group.]**

[Nick saved me and Sarah.]

[Nick was okay.]

[…]

"Nick protected the group… the only reason we got out of the yard back at Carver's was because of him", the young girl held back her tears.

"He also got you and Sarah out of that motor home", Jane agreed. "I thought that you weren't going to follow, but then he picked you up. Even when he was injured. I guess I have a lot of respect for people that can do that…"

She was close to disengaging the lock but slipped. "Ouch!" she hissed.

"What's the matter?" Clem asked with worry. "I think I almost had it… Just keep looking around", she answered.

She continued to speak. "So… Jess. She seems like an interesting character…"

[She is.]

**[What do you mean?]**

[She's a good person.]

[…]

"What do you mean by that?" Clem pierced daggers at Jane as she folded her arms.

"I… uh—nothing. It's just, you don't exactly get two men fighting over you for no reason", Jane defended. "But she seems… nice".

Clem just stared at her and narrowed her eyes, wanting Jane to explain what her point was.

Jane saw her look and tried to clear the air. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I know you're close with her… I just think that she unintentionally caused an issue amongst your group, and that caused a lot of problems back at Howe's… and in the motor home".

[Are you jealous?]

[It's Luke's problem, not hers.]

**[There's no problem now…]**

[…]

"There's no problem now, right?" Clem began coldly. "Nick is dead…"

Jane held up her hands in defence. "Hey, you said it. Not me".

Clem had heard enough and went to leave.

"Clem, wait…" Jane began. "I'm"—"Jane!?" Clem cut her off as she couched down by the stair railing. "There's someone coming towards us".

Jane crouched low as well and snuck over besides Clem to peer down at the approaching stranger. "Shit, shit, shit", she cursed in panic. "He's coming this way. And who knows if he has friends nearby".

**[Why's he coming up here?]**

[Should we run for it?]

[Can we fight him?]

[…]

"Why's he coming up here?" Clem asked worriedly.

"No idea", Jane admitted. "But we should scope him out and see what he's up to. I don't like having some stranger sneaking around so close to the others. We've got enough on our plates with a baby coming…"

[I'll distract him.]

**[Let's just wait him out.]**

[Maybe I can talk to him?]

[…]

"Let's just hide out of sight and see what he does", the girl suggested.

"Good call", Jane nodded. She looked back down to see the stranger climbing the steps. "Shit. Hide now", she whispered to Clem.

The two stalked away with Jane heading into the room with another stairwell and Clem taking cover behind the cannon.

Clem could hear the squeaking of the strangers leg brace as he moved past her and towards the trash can.

**(O) Talk to Stranger**

(O) Watch Stanger

Clem watched momentarily as the strange boy tried to stuff a bag into the trash can, before addressing him. "Hey", she said calmly.

He turned to face her, fear lining his face. He began to shake as he reached for his revolver and drew on her.

**[Don't hurt me, I'm just a kid.]**

[I just want to talk to you.]

[We have you surrounded!]

[…]

"I'm just a kid", Clem panicked. "Please don't hurt me".

He just continued to shake uncontrollably.

[Who are you?]

**[Do you understand me?]**

[What are you doing here?]

[…]

"Do you understand me?" she asked. He looked at her before answering "Yes…"

He became shakier, causing Clem to seize in fear that he would shoot her. "I'm Arvo", he began to speak with a Russian accent. "I am going to go. I don't want to shoot anyone…" Jane appeared from behind and began to sneak up on him. Clem noticed her.

**[Jane! He's got a gun!]**

[Arvo, put down the gun.]

[Okay, I'm leaving.]

[…]

"Especially", He spoke some words in Russian before correcting himself in English. "A, uh, little girl…"

"Jane! He's got a gun!" Clem announced.

Before Arvo could react, Jane grabbed him around the neck and unarmed him. She drew the gun on him. "Back up", she ordered. "Put the bag down".

He furrowed his brows and dropped the bag at her feet. Jane spoke to Clem, "Make sure he doesn't have any other weapons in there".

The young girl kneeled down and unzipped the bag, exchanging disapproving looks with Arvo.

"No. I have no more guns. I swear to you", Arvo assured.

"We just need to make sure you're not a threat…" Jane responded.

**(O) Examine Pain Killers**

Clem picked up one of the bottles of pills and examined the label. "Anything?" Jane asked. She darted her eyes down at Clem for a few seconds before looking back, her eyes widening. "Whoa. That's a serious stash of meds", she commented looking back at Arvo.

"No, no, no, no, no", he stammered. "Take whatever you want, but don't take that medicine. It's for my sister. My older sister… she is sick".

[You're lying.]

[Why are you hiding it?]

**[Is it just you and your sister?]**

[…]

"The pain makes her cry and that makes those things come. Please", he begged. "This medicine is all she has…"

"Is it just you and your sister?" Clem asked.

"No", Arvo began. "I have many friends. In the woods".

He looked back at Jane sadly but the woman was harsh in response. "Sister or not, we could really use that stuff".

"No!" he trembled. "You are not nice people. You have already left me defenceless, and now you take my sisters medicine?"

"Hey!" Jane defended. "We've got people who are suffering. Who need this medicine". She looked down at Clem as she spoke to convince the girl. "Luke's still a wreck after Carver's. Jess is struggling, Kenny's a mess and Rebecca's in pain… Look at all of it. Clementine, we need that stuff".

"My people are suffering just as much as yours. You are not special!" Arvo snapped.

[(Keep the bag)]

**[(Return the bag)]**

"Clementine? Yes. You must believe me", Arvo looked to her.

Clem took one last look at the pill bottle in her hand, before placing it back into the bag and zipping it up.

**(?) He will remember that**

"You're not taking them?" Jane asked in shock.

"I'm not robbing anybody. Just let him go", Clem narrowed her eyes on Jane who gave her a stern gaze in response.

"Thank you Clementine. Thank you", Arvo smiled at the girl. He gave an unkind look to Jane causing her to snap. She grabbed him by his jumper and slammed him threateningly against the railing, placing the gun close to his head.

[Don't do it.]

[Is it safe to let him go?]

**[What are you doing?]**

[…]

"You don't have to do this…" Arvo wept.

"Jane! What are you doing!?" Clem yelled.

Jane glanced back at Clem before growling at Arvo. "Don't you EVER come around here again. I don't care if you do have some sick sister. The next time I see you…" She slammed him against the railing again before pushing him away towards the stairs. "You won't just be walking away".

He looked at her and she snapped "Go" at him. He picked up the bag of medicine and limped away back into the forest. Jane dropped the gun and leant against the railing. "I can't believe I've gotten into this mess", she expressed. "Threatening some stupid kid…"

**[We were just supposed to talk to him.]**

[I thought you were going to shoot him.]

[We should get the others.]

[…]

"I thought we were just going to talk to him?" Clem questioned. Jane ignored her and placed her head in her hands, before turning back to the locked roller door. "Go get the others", she told Clem. "I'm going to get this place open and then we need to move in ASAP".

Clem walked down the stairs sadly and looked to see Luke approaching. As he headed towards the building, he noticed her and caught her attention. "Clem! Clem, hey! Any luck with that observation deck?" She just looked up at him blankly as he continued to speak. "I was just checkin' in on Jess, Rebecca and Kenny. They said they hadn't heard from you in a while… I don't guess there would be much but… Jane seems pretty resourceful".

**[You should stay near Rebecca.]**

[We found shelter.]

[We met a stranger.]

[…]

"Shouldn't you be with Rebecca?" the young girl questioned. He widened his eyes before responding. "I… uh—No. No. Kenny and Jess are way more help to Rebecca than I could be…" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Besides… I think me and Jess need a little space. I mean—uh. Not like couple space… just, you know".

**[You need to stop.]**

[Okay…]

[I need to get back.]

[…]

"You need to stop that", Clem folded her arms. Luke just stared at her puzzled. "Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop being in love with Jess", she told him. "Whoa. Hey", he raised his hand in defence. "I'm not… I mean… Okay. Okay". Luke sighed and lowered his head in thought before furrowing his brows and continuing to speak. "It's not like I'm being weird about it. I mean… I'm not tryin' to smell her hair or somethin' crazy like that. I mean, I wouldn't smell her hair. I don't know why that came to mind but—uh, shit. I guess she hasn't washed it in a while… so tryin' to smell it wouldn't be the first thing I'd attempt. But it still manages to look good… and feel really, really"—"LUKE!" Clem snapped.

He gaped at the realisation of what he was saying and shook his head in shame. "Shit, listen to me. Nick's only been gone an hour and… fuck", he looked back at Clem with sadness on his face. "I thought I'd be able to handle the baby. I mean, I was there when Hudson was born… I practically raised him. But as soon as Rebecca's water broke—I just panicked. Nick wouldn't have done that, ya know? He would've known what to do".

[It's okay Luke.]

**[I miss Nick.]**

[Luckily Jess and Kenny are here.]

[…]

"I miss Nick", Clem sighed sadly.

**(?) Luke will remember that**

Luke agreed. "Yeah… me too… You know, I was a shit friend. I used to always target him for being a bad father when we got into arguments. Kind of like a married couple on the verge of divorce", he chuckled. "But the truth is, no matter how much time I spent with Hud… his face would only light up the room if Nick was there. I wish I knew what it was. I always wanted to know why… but today when Nick—I realise now what it feels like when he's gone. It feels like… shit".

He recomposed himself and was back to an authoritative manner. "Alright", he spoke. "You best head on back. I'm tryin' to keep track of everyone… Is Jane still up there?"

"Yeah", Clem nodded. "She's trying to get the gift shop open".

Luke slouched over as he headed close to Clem, lowering his voice. "You know, I can't figure her out. I mean, she really lays it on the line, but at the same time she doesn't show you anything that counts".

**[I'm not sure what to think.]**

[I like her.]

[We can't trust her.]

[…]

"I'm not sure what to think…" Clem shrugged unsurely.

Luke studied her face, following up with his words. "Jane seems like the kind of person who gets tempered by hardship. You know? But, when I look at Kenny now… he seems broken, and broken people get reckless".

**[What about Jess?]**

[You're right, he is broken.]

[You're wrong, he's protecting us.]

[…]

"Look I know you've got history with him… and look, I think he's a good guy. At least started as a good guy".

"What about Jess? Is she broken now…?" Clem glared at him.

**(?) Luke noticed what you said**

He was taken aback and quickly responded. "No, Clem… Jess is different. She's—well", he scratched the back of his head nervously. "She's just different, okay".

"I get it, Luke", Clem replied sternly. "You love Jess and the people you love aren't accepted if they're broken".

"She's NOT broken", he growled. "And… and even if she was—which she's not..." He waved Clem off and headed towards the stairs. "Forget it… I'm goin' to check and see how the deck's comin' along".

*TIME PASS*

Clementine made her way back to the Parker's Run memorial statue where Kenny, Jess, Rebecca and Sarah were waiting. Rebecca was leaning forward on her forearms against the wall, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I'm not supposed to be in labour yet… what if something's wrong", she asked in concern. "Everything's all right Rebecca", Jess calmly assured. "Trust me, we'd know if something was wrong".

"She's right", Kenny smiled warmly. "Babies know how to be born".

Rebecca looked up at the two, noticing Clem approaching from behind them. "Clementine!" she exclaimed with relief. "What'd you find?" Kenny asked the young girl.

"The building 'round back has an observation deck", Clem informed.

"That sounds… well, great!" Jess smiled enthusiastically.

"So the baby will be safe?" Rebecca asked.

**[It's high up, so it's safe.]**

[Jane's getting it ready.]

[Did we get supplies?]

[…]

"It's coming so much faster than I thought", Rebecca admitted worriedly.

"It's high up, so it should be safe from walkers", Clem reassured her.

"Sounds good. As soon as Mike and Bonnie get back, we'll go", Kenny told the girl.

Rebecca turned and held her pregnant stomach in comfort. "Hey Clem, I'm glad you made it back safe". Clementine made her way over to stand in front of the woman. "How are you feeling?" she asked Rebecca. "Scared… and it hurts", she answered sadly. "I wish Alvin was here".

Jess clenched onto the red cap tightly as she heard Rebecca's words, moving away from the others silently. Clem saw her leave but turned back to Rebecca.

**[Everything he did was for you and the baby.]**

[Alvin was a good man.]

[Alvin would be proud of you.]

[…]

"Everything Alvin did was for you and the baby", Clem reminded her. "Giving himself up to Carver like that… it was to keep you and the baby safe".

"Yeah", Rebecca sighed. "I know it seems like a waste of time, but I can't stop thinking about things I should've said to him… things I should've talked to him about. How am I ever going to do this without him?"

[Alvin was never scared.]

**[You're going to be a good mum.]**

[We'll all help you keep the baby safe.]

[…]

"You're going to be a good mum".

**(?) Rebecca will remember that**

"We've sure come a long way since we first met, huh? You're a good kid, Clementine. I'm glad you'll be there to watch out for this baby", she smiled. Clem smiled in response until Rebecca was hit with more contraptions. "Ugh… shit", she groaned.

Kenny stood up and came to her side. "I've got this", he assured Clem. He turned to face the pathway to the museum behind him as he continued to speak. "We ain't seen Mike and Bonnie in a while. And I ain't sayin' I don't trust them", he turned back to face Clem. "But I'd appreciate if you went and checked up on them". Rebecca turned back to lean against the wall. "Go on ahead. I'll be fine". Kenny looked around and focused his eyes on Jess who was on the other side of the memorial with her back to them and her head down. "Can you get Jess back over here as well? I kind of need her help", he asked Clem. She nodded in response.

(O) Talk to Kenny

(O) Talk to Rebecca

(O) Talk to Sarah

**(O) Talk to Jess**

(O) Follow Mike &amp; Bonnie

Clem approached the young woman, noticing Nick's hat was clenched tight in her hands. "Jess…?" the girl asked worried. Jess sniffed and turned to face Clem.

"I'm okay…" she tried to smile. "Just… I needed a minute".

[Are you sure you're okay?]

**[I'm not okay.]**

[Rebecca needs help.]

[…]

"Well…" Clem began sadly. "I'm not okay". Jess widened her eyes in grief and lowered her head again. She looked down at the hat and brought it up to her face, hugging it against her cheek. "It smells like him…" she sniffled. She tried to keep a grip on her emotions but broke down, dropping to her knees. "Oh god", she trembled. "How do I do this…?" Jess wasn't looking for Clementine for answers, but she needed to hear something.

[You can do this.]

**[Nick would want you to be strong.]**

[You still have the group.]

[…]

"Nick would want you to be strong. He'd want all of us to be", Clem reminded her. "He told Luke to tell you that he was sorry…"

Jess brought her palm to her forehead, trying not to pass out as she became overwhelmed with emotions. "I love him… I love him so much…" she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Clem's eyes started to well along with her.

Jess wiped at her eyes and began to speak. "I was young when I got pregnant… I was too scared to tell my parents, so I went to my brother. Adam told me that he'd be there for me no matter what. He actually threatened to kill Nick, but I guess that's just a thing brothers say. He was so high all the time that he'd see six of someone and wouldn't know which was the right one to hit", she chuckled softly. "My parents were mad when they found out. Of course they would be. They wanted me to go to college and get the degree in teaching. But in their mind, a dumb hick had come out of its swamp and impregnated their daughter". She sighed softly. "But Nick was so beautiful. For some reason I was the only person who could see it. He was… I just loved him. He was my soul mate. Of course I said yes when he asked me to be his wife… but my parents, they could tolerate me being pregnant with his child but marrying him was crossing the line for them". Jess lowered her head sadly as her voice cracked slightly. "They told me I was a disgrace… that I was no better than a common whore. They kicked me out and told me that they never wanted to see me again…" she began to cry again and Clem wrapped her arms around her. Jess looked at her warmly and wiped at her eyes again. The sleeve of her jumper was soaked in tears. "Adam was still there for me though. He told me that he thought it was unfair that I was disowned for loving someone, when he was still living at home and doing drugs and god knows what else in his room… he was so excited to be an Uncle. But… I just wish he had gotten to meet Hud", she looked back up towards Rebecca and Kenny. "Just like I wish Nick had gotten to see Rebecca's baby be born".

**[Your parents seem mean.]**

[Your brother did drugs?]

[Nick loved you.]

[…]

"Your parents don't sound like they were nice people".

"No", Jess smiled in response. "I guess not… but I still love them. I hope they're safe".

The young woman took one last look at the red cap in her hands before kneeling from the ground. Clem assisted her in standing up as her knees were trembling slightly.

"Look at everyone", Jess commented. "The groups an emotional mess… maybe we need Jane to spread some of her cardboard cut-out persona around", she smiled at Clem. "Toughen us all up a bit… Jane just seems like someone I'm likely to clash with. It'll most likely be about morality. She just seems so… cold. I'm just not that kind of person…"

"She seemed upset back at the observation deck", Clem admitted.

Jess seemed slightly startled. "What… why?"

[She threatened a stranger.]

[I don't know.]

**[Maybe it's all catching up with her.]**

[…]

"Maybe everything is catching up with her", Clem shrugged. "She keeps talking about her sister".

"Shit… if everything is affecting her, than what hope does that leave me?" Jess looked around and frowned. "Where's Luke?"

**[Checking on Jane.]**

[I don't know.]

[I saw him checking the perimeter.]

[…]

"He was going to check on Jane last time I saw him".

"Really?" Jess raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

"What is it?" the girl asked, concerned.

"Don't worry. It's probably nothing… I should get back to Rebecca". The young woman quickly hurried back to Rebecca's side. She had placed Nick's cap on her head.

"That look suits you", Kenny smiled kindly. Jess just waved him off, but smiled in return.


	10. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT

I no longer have time due to university and I have kind of lost interest in TWD, especially writing my stories.

It's all my fault will probably be discontinued.

Wolves Among Sheep will now be written by my friend CaptainDoctorGhost and she will be posting them on her DeviantArt account of the same name.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I trust Wolves Among Sheep in Ghost's hands. She is a good writer when she puts her mind to it.

As for It's all my fault, maybe I'll get ambition in the future but I find it unlikely.

Again, I apologise to those who actually enjoyed the story.


End file.
